Skater Boy
by BlackLynx17
Summary: He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious?
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: So I've been planning this fanfiction for a while now and finally started writing it. It's a songfic, Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne, one of my top favorite songs. I don't know what else to say... you would think I have a lot because this is a new story and all and it's even a NaLu... but we'll see how next chapter does.**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

He was a boy.

Six pounds, nine ounces when he was born. His father was so proud and happy, their son sharing his dark charcoal eyes, while his mother couldn't stop squealing over his pink hair; it took a lot of discussion before the two agreed to call it salmon, so he wouldn't get picked on as much for having pink hair at school. They named him Natsu Dragneel; their first child and son. They raised him as two parents could raise a child, strict but kind, loving but distant; he had a good childhood.

He didn't end up falling into the wrong crowd, but actually turned up being that crowd and attracting the wrong people in certain eyes. In his eyes though... these were his precious friends, his family, so he didn't care what they dressed like, what they did, what kind of trouble they've all been through. Family didn't care about that, so he didn't care about that.

He was a high schooler.

* * *

She was a girl.

Five pounds, five ounces when she was born. She was the most beautiful baby her parents had ever seen, a small patch of golden sun-kissed blonde hair and a large pair of intelligent, but gently, brown eyes. They named her Lucy Heartfilia; their first child and daughter. She was privileged and spoiled as a little girl, raised in a better environment than most and taught that she was superior than others, because in her father's eyes, she was; she had a good childhood.

Her crowd was handpicked for her, names and status all that mattered. She didn't mind, she didn't seem to care or even know. She had friends, she was popular, she was beautiful, and she had wonderful parents. What more could she have wanted? Anything she desired was only a question away from her parents; she could have people dancing in the palms of her hands if she so wanted. Her mother raised her right though, with a kind touch. Cherish those around you, be kind and kindness will return to you. She was better than others, but did not think nor act in such a way.

She was a high schooler.

* * *

She was on her way to meet up with her friends at a local yogurt place that had just opened up; it had received wonderful reviews and anyone who was anybody went there. It was a little cloudy today, the sun peeking out every so often. She wore a beautiful designer dress, a simple white color, but had extravagant designs covering the fabric from head to toe. Her designer bag, more expensive than the dress, was bumping against her hip every so often while her strap-on sandals, the only thing that wasn't designer because designer sandals hurt, making a clicking noise as she walked down the asphalt sidewalk.

He was riding down the opposite way in which she was coming from, doing a kick-flip on his board before hopping on the back of the bench and doing a grind, on his way to the park to skate with some of his friends. He had on some baggy faded out dark blue jeans, holes in random places that showed the bare minimum of his boxers from the behind. His baggy shirt did no justice to enhance his figure, a dark red shirt with the words 'SPIT FIRE' gratified on it in orange spray paint. His board made a raggedy noise as it rolled across the asphalt sidewalk, a loose screw rolling around and around on the side about to fall right off.

They were probably about a block apart, both parties being able to see each other, but hadn't because she was staring at her phone while he wondered if the reason his ride was so bumpy was because he rolled over some gum and was busy looking down at his wheels. The two of them passed right by each other without noticing the other, her stepping on the right side of the sidewalk knowing something was heading her way while he cruised to the left seeing someone up ahead out the corner of his eye.

They shouldn't have seen each other yet, wouldn't have if he hadn't been so entranced to discover if there was gum on his wheel or not. He was though and didn't appear to see the trash can that just rolled in his way because of a stray cat down the alleyway that had just knocked it over. He crashed right into the trash can, cursing out as he did a flip and fell right off his board. She blinked and turned around, wondering what all the commotion was about.

A man with the brightest hair she's ever seen before, the most unusual shade of pink, was upside down lying on a trash can with the darkest black eyes ever. He was looking at her too, this beautiful girl, perfect in every way even upside down, a small smile on her face with this bright blonde hair and even brighter brown eyes.

He blushed and cursed for making a fool of himself in front of such a pretty girl, probably ruining his chances with her, while she struggled not to laugh because she knew it was wrong to do. Without a word to each other he rolled around and got back to his feet while she turned back around and started on her way again. He wanted to talk to her, get to know her a little bit, see if that chance really had been blown because of his epic fail to stick his landing, but by the time he had retrieved his board and looked back at her... she was gone.

He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious?


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: ... sorry folks, still not much to say. Know this is based off the song, so you're going to feel like you already know the ending, but I've added my own twists and turns. Every chapter is not going to be a song, I go into more depth and feelings so I will be going off the lyrics, but I won't forget about them and return back.**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Natsu? Natsu? Earth to Natsu? Come in Natsu? Over."

Someone started knocking on the side of his head and that's when Natsu tuned back in, leaning up off the wall as he stared at one of his three friends that he had met at the skate park.

"What do you want Gray?" Natsu's voice was irritated, smacking away the hand that was hitting his noggin.

He was his friend and family, he loved the man and would die for him, but at the same time he hated this person and would have no problem killing him whatsoever. Gray felt the same way about Natsu, their friendship going all the way back to elementary school. He rocked a similar outfit to Natsu's, the faded out dark blue jeans, but his more tighter against the waist, the baggy shirt, dark blue instead of red, the words 'ICE KING' gratified in baby blue spray paint on the front. He was a handsome skater boy, girls were more than happy to tell him that, but he didn't take advantage of that fact and simply rolled with the flow just like everybody else.

"Dude, what's in your ass? We're at a skate park; why the hell aren't you skating?" Gray asked, kicking up his board to reveal the decal of an icy blue iceberg on the bottom of his board, marking a signature fairy symbol right at the tip.

"What does it matter? I can just stand around in a skate park; they are no rules that say I can't." Natsu growled, a little irritated.

"Well of course there are no rules, and if there was we wouldn't give a fuck, but that's not what I'm asking. Why aren't you skating right now? Why?"

Natsu took a breath and sighed out, kicking himself off the wall and tossing his board on the ground. He jumped on it and started cruising around.

"Happy?"

"If you don't want to tell me just say it; don't let me waste my time worrying over nothing." Gray said jumping on his board as well.

The two started cruising side by side, not really doing tricks or anything like that, just riding around the park.

"It's nothing, really it isn't. My mind is just stuck on this girl I ran into on my way here."

"I thought you said you ran into a trash can?"

"After that; I looked up and saw this... this girl, but she wasn't just that, there was something just... out there about her, you know? I can't get my mind off her."

"What she looked like?"

"Blonde hair, these wide brown eyes," Natsu described tugging his hair and opening his eyes up wide, "huge knockers, not that I was staring of course."

Gray snorted, "of course."

"She had on this bright white dress and was just... she was perfect Gray. Perfect."

"Bright white dress? Hello? Earth to Natsu? White means stuck-up, not punker. Stuck-up means that ain't no punker ever going to end up with the prissy groups, so you can forget about it." Gray said speeding ahead.

Natsu glared as he followed after, "white doesn't necessarily mean stuck-up! She was sweet looking too Gray! I stand a chance!"

Gray rolled his eyes and moved his direction, leaning over right so he'd start heading back towards the park. He followed the sound of heavy punk music coming from the ramps and met up with their second friend who had joined them on this visit, a real pierced up fellow true to every definition punk had. His hair was greased up and spiky, his jeans so torn to shreds that it wasn't even covering up his legs anymore, the signature baggy grey shirt on with the words "METALLIC" gratified in black spray paint on the front of his shirt. Hanging from his torn up jeans was a mini speaker, some of the loudest guitar solos ever heard booming out of the thing.

"Oye! Gajeel! Turn that shit down and listen to this!" Gray called out to him, stopping his board right where he was resting and sitting down on some steps.

Gajeel turned his head, pulling his music player from his pocket and turning it off as he listened up to his friend. Natsu came cruising right behind, his face mad as he started exclaiming.

"Don't ask Gajeel! He isn't going to know shit!"

"I know more shit than you dumb ass."

"What did you just say dumb ass?!"

"Exactly my point, stealing my insults dumb ass."

Natsu picked up his board ready to break it across the back of Gajeel's head, Gray stepped in front of him though with a sick grin on his face.

"So tell me the truth, people who wear white?"

"Obviously stuck-up bitches who think they're better than everybody else and rather not have us punks stain their clothes... obviously." Gajeel shrugged.

Gray turned back to Natsu with an 'I-told-you-so' look in his eyes and shrugged, "I told you so."

"That's just Gajeel though!"

"Natsu, that's everybody. Pinkie over here fell hard for a little miss princess on his way over here and now can't get her out of his mind."

"Shut up!"

Gajeel snorted before looking at the idiot, "good luck with that. I'll be sure to visit you in jail when she has your ass arrested."

"You guys are just full of shit! She was hot, alright! That's it! I don't care about anything else, hell I might not even see her again, so can we just drop the subject before I fucking kill one of y'all?!" Natsu yelled out.

"You're such a punk Natsu."

"Major punk."

"Whatever, screw you guys. I'm about to go skate with Erza since you two are obviously bitches." Natsu said skating away, going to find the third friend he was supposed to meet here. Gajeel turned his music back on and way up loud, going back to relaxing on the steps, while Gray watched his friend skate away to the other side of the park where he saw scarlet hair whipping around in the air.

"Twenty bucks he meets her again and chokes."

"Forty they meet again and she calls the cops."

"You're on."

"It's a deal."

The two skater boys shook hands and smirked to each other.

* * *

"Ugh, remind me to never eat before another ballet lesson again." Lucy groaned, putting her hand over her mouth as she plié.

"It's only because you kept getting seconds Lucy, honestly I don't know where you pack that all down." Lisanna giggled, doing a plié right in front of her.

"I couldn't resist either Lucy, so I'm sharing your pain. Delicious snack trips should definitely be saved for after lessons." Yukino whispered from behind her.

"You three, start paying attention! Yukino you're dipping too low, Lisanna your foot is too far out, Lucy... stop talking."

The three girls snorted as they switched directions, Lucy staring at the back of Yukino now while Lisanna stared at her back.

"Ah, how nice it must be to be a Heartfilia. So graceful, so beautiful, you can never do a single thing wrong in society's eyes." Lisanna sighed out gracefully.

"Yeah right Lis, stop exaggerating. She obviously had nothing bad to say about me because I am doing nothing bad." Lucy said with her nose up high.

Lisanna giggled and gave her a soft push, Lucy laughing as she turned her head back and shot a playful glare.

"If you guys aren't careful Minerva is going to come right back over here and chew us out." Yukino whispered softly.

"Alright girls! Gather up, I want to practice grande jeté. Let's go, let's go, move it." Minerva, the dance instructor, clapped her hands waiting for her students to gather up.

Yukino, Lucy, and Lisanna all returned to first position before they started following into the back of the crowd, whispering to each other as they all waited their turns.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys earlier, but I saw the strangest person today." Lucy whispered with much excitement in her voice.

"Really? Did you look at yourself in the mirror?" Lisanna giggled.

Lucy glared and pushed her.

"Ow, you know I was kidding, who did you see Lucy?" Lisanna teased.

"It wasn't anyone I knew, but while I was walking to meet up with you guys I saw this man riding a skateboard and he had pink hair! Isn't that exciting?" Lucy asked.

"Pink hair? He must have dyed it or something."

"Sounds to me like a punk skater boy; what were you doing walking Lucy? Were you having car troubles?"

"Oh no, I gave my driver the day off. Today was so beautiful I wanted to take a walk."

"That's crazy talk you know, why would you ever do such a thing? Although that yogurt place was delicious, it was in such a poor neighborhood. You could have gotten attacked or worse." Lisanna shivered.

She noticed she was up next and started dancing across the room, taking a big jump from one foot to the other, her working leg brushing into the air appearing to have been thrown. It was beautiful and graceful, Minerva nodding her head as she watched.

"Don't listen to Lisanna... I mean do because it is dangerous to be walking around such a neighborhood like that, but not so much of her disprovable. There is nothing wrong with walking places." Yukino placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder before it was her turn next.

Lucy was after, pouting to herself lightly. She was used to Lisanna's disproving voice, but that's not what she wanted to tell them. She wanted to explain her meeting with the boy, describe more about him and what she saw, but most of all, explain how she thought he looked pretty cute. That would be a waste of time though and even more disapproval from Lisanna. Once she heard punk she always turned her head the other way, never believing that they were good people too. A small frown appeared on her face as Lucy sighed out, knowing she'd never be able to finish explaining her story now.

She took a deep breath, started running across the room, and did the most elegant grande jeté in the class yet. Everyone was starstruck by her move, even the instructor who clapped her hands and complimented her on it.

"What were you saying before again, Lucy?" Yukino asked when they were back together.

Lucy smiled lightly and shook her head, "nothing, it was nothing."

Even though the subject was dropped, Lisanna felt the need to snort, "a punk with a girl who does ballet, what more can I say?"

He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say?


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: So what does everyone think so far, huh?**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Natsu shook his flask around before tipping his head back and downing the rest of it; school was bullshit today. Before he could even step inside teachers were already down his throat warning him about his dyed pink hair, where Natsu's already explained before that it was naturally SALMON, and messed up uniform. So what if he didn't button up his white collared shirt? His under shirt was a solid red one; they should be happy it didn't have any graphic designs on it. So what if his pants were saggin a bit? He used his belt as a weapon during a street fight and ditched it behind him when he ran. So what if he wasn't wearing the required shoes?! Those shoes are a lot of money and Natsu needed a new board after breaking his other one!

He was done, he was just so done with high school. They were lucky it was his senior year, because if not Natsu would cause trouble just like he had for the last three years he's been at that school. He twisted the lid back onto his flask and hid it back inside of his backpack, staring down the street as he wondered where the hell the bus was.

Today was a no skateboard day meaning either bus it or walk, and there was no way Natsu was walking all the way back to his house somewhere down the road to Africa, or at least the walk from there to school always felt like walking from Africa. He started humming a tune and nodding his head, stomping his foot to the beat as he tried to come up with new melodies. Here he was, singing to himself looking around the street again, a little buzzed but surely full out drunk on the bus ride home, when she came walking down the street once again.

He had never seen such a sailor uniform before, it not being from around here. She had a dark blue blazer with gold outlining and buttons, a white collard shirt underneath with a bright red bow tied around it. Her skirt matched the bow's color, that bright red with a soft pink line running all around, blackish tan stockings covering her legs while her beautiful flowing and majestic blonde hair was tied in two pony tails today, both ponytails having a red bow tied around it.

If Natsu's jaw wasn't dropped before it was now. It had only been a week since he's last seen her and it wasn't even on this street! But on the street eleven more down in the right direction! He had convinced himself it was nothing, that she was just a pretty face, a beautiful face, but seeing her again right now he knew deep down inside... he wanted her.

In what way... he wasn't sure yet, but Natsu wasn't about to let her walk away from him again. Maybe it was the booze finally talking? Or maybe he had the courage all on his own, but when she walked passed the bus bench he reached out and grabbed her hand.

Lucy flinched; she jumped up into the air as the hand that suddenly grabbed her wrist shocked her. It disappeared as soon as it came, a voice accompanying it.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Lucy dared herself to look at the stranger and found herself... relaxing... and calming down as she saw the familiar pink hair. It was the boy she had seen a while ago, the boy she had forgotten about because her friends could careless. Lucy took a deep breath and shook her head, feeling silly now for reacting the way she did.

"Hi, sorry again, I didn't want you to walk away from me though." Natsu told her, his honest words pouring out of his mouths.

Honesty didn't get chicks though, he knew this, but he couldn't help but just say what was on his mind. Lucy took another small breath and placed her hand against her chest, hoping that it would stop her racing heart right now.

"No, it's fine. Why- um," she cleared her throat not liking the sound of her own voice, "why would you not want me to walk away from you? We don't know each other."

It was an obvious question.

"I know that; I mean we sort of do, I ran into a trash can a week ago and you saw that."

So he remembered that too. Recalling on that day Lucy started to giggle.

"Yeah, it's fine to laugh, that was pretty funny."

"Oh no it's not, I'm sorry. Were you hurt?" Lucy tried to stop.

"Not really, I've crashed into worse things."

"Wow, you must not be very good on a board."

"No, I just get distracted a lot."

"Oh, I see."

Silence. Lucy stood up straight, her hands at her center as she held her school bag against her knees, her shoulders and head up high, her feet all pointed forward... Natsu observed all of this about her and inwardly sighed. She was a stuck-up; maybe she personally wasn't stuck-up! But with the way she was presenting herself right now... yeah, she was in that category. So why let her stay here? She should just leave; she was obviously being nice and talking with him because he called out to her, but that was probably it. She was probably going to bash on him with her friends later behind her back.

"Um... is there anything you wanted to say? Or well, was there a reason you wanted to stop me? Why you didn't want to let me pass?" Lucy started questioning, feeling the awkwardness.

"No, no... just leave." Natsu said turning around and sitting right back on the bench.

Lucy blinked; she didn't understand why he just suddenly gave her the cold shoulder. She opened her mouth, closed it, lifted up her hand to tap his shoulder and ask what was wrong, before stopping herself and sighing. She started walking away again and with each step it echoed inside of Natsu's head.

"Do you want to go out with me?!"

Lucy froze in her step, slowly turning her head to see if the boy with the pink hair had just said that to her or some other random stranger. He was standing up tall though, facing right at her with his hands in fists as his eyes bore into her.

"Huh?" Lucy asked, gasping lightly.

"Go out with me!" He said more determined.

This had to be the weirdest way Lucy's ever been asked out before, and she's been asked out often. But by a boy she barely knew and only sort of met once when there eyes made contact as he sat in a pile of trash?... Definitely the weirdest.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you very well though."

"Oh, right... well my name is Natsu Dragneel and I go to Magnolia High School; I'm a senior there and my hobbies are playing the guitar and skate boarding."

… He was really cute. Lucy turned around and started walking back to Natsu.

"Well nice to meet you Mr. Natsu Dragneel; I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I go to Saint Zentopia High School, junior, and my hobby is ballet." Lucy introduced herself right back, holding out her hand.

Natsu stared at it for a second before realizing he had to shake it; his grip was rough and hard and created a clapping sound when he grabbed a hold of hers.

"Saint Zentopia High, huh? Never heard of it."

"It's a private school in Magnolia, near the borderline." Lucy explained.

"Ah, that must be why. Rich school." Natsu nodded his head, "so about that date now that we know each other, I was thinking pizza? This Saturday?"

His guts and confidence was cute; Lucy found herself giggling.

"No."

Natsu deflated a little bit, dropping his hand, "... oh... sorry, for bothering you that is. You can-"

"Ballerina's have a strict diet, so I'm not allowed to eat certain foods if I want to keep my figure."

Natsu's eyes lit up, "oh. So if I told you this pizza joint had a really good salad selection?"

"Then I'd ask where and at what time and we'll see what happens." Lucy smiled lightly at him.

"Oh, well um, it's called Chucky's and it's down on Flower Street, across from Tobias? There's a gas station across the street from there, Chucky's with the giant pizza sign. You can't miss it, really. Do you need me to draw a map?"

"No, I think I have it. Time?"

"Threeish? Fourish? Fivish?" Natsu listed.

Lucy hummed to herself; she had lessons on Saturdays. If she didn't want to end up like last time then it would be a wise thing to eat lunch after it.

"Four thirty, that work out okay?"

"Yeah," Natsu said in an obvious tone, "so four thirty this Saturday."

"Four thirty this Saturday, now if you'll excuse me Natsu I have to leave now." Lucy gave him a kind smile.

"Right, sorry again for suddenly grabbing you, and yeah... see you Saturday!" Natsu gave her a smile and a wave.

Lucy waved back also before turning around, continuing on her pace down the street. When she arrived at the curve the light was red, so she had to wait for it to turn green before she could cross it. She found herself turning around and had to cover her mouth at the sight. Natsu, the boy she's agreed to have a date with, was dancing in the middle of the street oblivious to the cars honking right at him. She's never had that reaction before from saying yes to a date, and Lucy couldn't help herself from looking forward to it.

Obviously it would have to stay a secret from her friends though, because they clearly would distress their disapproval for going out on a date with a skater boy and most likely talk her out of it. So Lucy was going to keep this to herself, keep this a little secret, never telling that secretly she was actually interested in him to from the moment their eyes met while he laid upside down in the trash.

He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: Hey everyone! Here's a cute little date chapter!**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

He wasn't nervous, he's been on dates before... just never with a stuck-up. No, no, that wasn't nice. She obviously wasn't a stuck-up because she had actually talked to him and agreed on this date... definitely not a stuck up. Natsu looked up at the clock and sighed, seeing it read four-fifty...

Maybe she was a stuck-up... maybe she had actually stood him up. That was the bets his friend all had going on when they found out about his little date... assholes. Natsu took a deep and calming breath and told himself to at least wait until five before he called her a bitch and left.

She came running in at four-fifty-nine on the dot; Natsu's heart and whole world seemed to freeze. She was wearing this elegant tight yellow blouse and an equally tight mini skirt that went just above her knees doing her chest and hips many, many favors. He didn't know that they were all designer and cost more than everything on the menu combined since he wasn't into fashion; he just thought she looked hot.

Lucy cursed herself and she ran her hands through her hair, looking around the small pizza joint for pink. When she spotted him she quickly ran over, not even noticing all the eyes that were being drawn to her. A woman that beautiful wearing clothes that expensive in a dump like this? It had to be a first. Her bright yellow heels clicked against the tile floor as she walked over, Natsu blinking over and over again to make sure this was actually happening right now.

"Sorry I'm late! I didn't think practice would be that long, but my instructor made us stay late, and then I did get a little lost on my way here, but finally this sweet old lady pointed me in the right direction and just... hi Natsu," Lucy sighed out at the end.

"Wow." Was all he said back.

Lucy's eyes widened and she started to feel self-conscious, "what?"

"You look beautiful."

A soft blush appeared on her face and she turned her head, brushing her hair behind her ears. "I didn't have time to apply my make-up on, or fix my hair for that matter. It's a mess really and I couldn't even get my clothes together straight and-"

"You look beautiful Lucy, way better than me."

She stopped fussing over her hair and blushed an even darker color, looking back at Natsu. He was right when she said she looked better, not even exaggerating in the least bit. Natsu had on, yet again, the signature baggy clothes; shirt and pants with the added jacket. He didn't even attempt to fix himself up as he wore a loose black tee that hung off his shoulders a bit, his pants a bright neon red with black paint dots scattered all across; he finally did find a belt to tighten his pants with, but the legs completely flooded his shoes. His jacket looked nice though, a plain black color with dozens of patches scattered all around it.

"You don't look that bad." Lucy said after a while.

Natsu started chuckling, "that took you way too long to answer."

Lucy flashed him a smile, "sorry?" She offered.

"It's fine, truthfully I thought you stood me up, but I'm glad you're here. Hungry much?"

"Starving." Lucy blushed, answering honestly.

She walked over and pulled out the plastic looking chair, fascinated with it for a second. It was obviously cheap with dirt stains covering it, Lucy being used to sitting in glass or stone or wooden designer chairs; she had never sat in such a chair before and wondered what it was going to feel like. Natsu stared at her white skirt, admiring her hips, then stared at the chair and had enough brain cells to put two and two together.

"Hold it!" He yelled shooting up.

Lucy leaned up straight as a board and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry, but that chair... you don't want to sit in it with that skirt on. Uh, here. You can use this." Natsu said shrugging his jacket off.

"No, I don't mind-"

"I insist."

"Are you sure?"

"Lucy, trust me. You're going to get a stain on it if you don't." Natsu said pushing his jacket into her hands.

Lucy bit her lip as she folded up his jacket and placed it neatly on her seat before sitting down in it. Natsu didn't seem guilty or mad at all, no he was actually smiling as he stood over her.

"Thank you Natsu."

"No problem! Alright now, so food! No pizza, I remember that, but salad. What kind?"

"Bok lahong, lime juice on the side, hold the peanuts, but extra sliced tomatoes please." Lucy listed with a smile.

Natsu blinked, "and if they don't have that?"

"Insalata caprese then, extra olive oil on the side."

"Insa-insala- did you just make that up?"

"No, why? Does it sound made up?" Lucy asked, tilting her head.

Those were just normal everyday salads for her that she always ate at lunch during school. Natsu scratched the back of his neck as he chuckled lightly.

"I'll see what they can do, any drink? Soda?"

"Club?"

"If not then?"

"Pink lemonade with a twist of lime?"

Natsu started chuckling again and Lucy pouted, "what? What's so funny?"

"Nothing at all, I'll be right back Lucy. Don't move."

There was obviously something funny or else Natsu would be laughing the way he was. Lucy pouted still as she watched him leave and talk to the cashier behind the counter. She took the time to look around the pizza shop and take everything in. She's never been in such a place before, didn't even know that they served pizzas in small hole in the wall places like this. Everyone here seemed to be smiling and laughing though, having a good time, so it must have been something special. Lucy half wanted to ask if they had a thin crust vegetable pizza with light oregano, but she had a feeling that Natsu was going to laugh at her again so she refused.

She spotted Natsu's board leaning against the wall and stared at it, tilting her head as she looked at a fireball with a... fairy? Design on the back of the board. It was weird and interesting at the same time; he must have loved the color red and fire it seems. About five minutes or so later Natsu came walking back, her salad in one hand while in his other a pizza box that balanced two dark colored sodas with lots of bubbles on top.

"All they had was caesar salad, sorry." Natsu apologized placing it down in front of her.

Caesar? Lucy wasn't aware of what type of salad that was; she looked at the bowl and spotted romaine lettuce, parmesan cheese, and tiny little croutons. It looked salady enough. She looked over to Natsu's side of the table and watched his place the drinks carefully down in front of her before placing the pizza box next, opening it up. Saliva started drooling down Lucy's lips as she inhaled cheese, cheese and bacon along with ham and pineapples and pepperonis and bell peppers and other things Lucy didn't know came on a pizza.

"We were lucky, the owner here knows me and had started on this baby as soon as I walked in." Natsu grinned picking up the crushed pepper shaker.

"I thought I told you I wasn't going to have any pizza."

"You did."

"Then why did you get a whole box?" Lucy asked, bewildered.

"This baby is all for me, obviously. I'm a big eater... I wouldn't mind saving you a piece though to try, or maybe even giving you a bite to eat... huh?" Natsu offered wiggling his eyebrows.

Lucy turned her nose and picked up her fork, "thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine with eating my salad." She told him taking a bite.

It wasn't bad, but it was nothing compared to her usual favorites. This one was pretty good though and Lucy took another bite, getting used to the flavor. She patted a napkin against her lips before placing it on her lap, scooting her chair up so her back would be resting straight against it. On the other side of the table Natsu was hunched over, elbows on the table as he pulled a piece of pizza off and started devouring it.

"It tastes all the better with crushed peppers, that's the real secret." He grinned, cheese sticking out of her mouth.

Lucy would have gotten a scolding if she would have talked with her mouth full; she found herself smiling lightly at Natsu.

"Looks delicious."

"Tastes good too, how's your salad? Pretty sad looking compared to my dish."

Lucy snorted and quickly brought her hand to her mouth, can't believing she just did such a thing! How rude! How inappropriate! She looked over at Natsu with fearful eyes of disgust and distaste, but he was laughing and pretty soon she heard snorts coming from him too.

"You're hilarious Luce!" He snorted at her.

Lucy dropped her hands slowly before a smile graced her presents. This date... it was weird. It felt different from her normal life, it was different from her normal life.

"It's actually pretty good, did you want to try a bite?" Lucy offered.

Natsu held his mouth open and Lucy just stared; Natsu stared back at her.

"Well?" He asked.

She nodded her head, asking him to continue.

"Aren't you going to feed me some?"

"Oh, um." She quickly fussed to stab some lettuce on her fork before holding it out to Natsu. His lips covered the whole thing and he pulled away, chewing left to right before swallowing it down.

"Not very tasty of filling, to each their own I guess." He shrugged before taking another bite out of his pizza.

Lucy stared at her fork and wondered if she should get another. Her mother would have wanted her too, her father would have scolded her for even thinking about not getting another, Natsu didn't seem to care at all though and treated it like it was no big deal. Lucy stabbed at her salad again and placed the fork in her mouth, chewing quietly to herself. There was a rush of adrenaline and she waited, seeing nothing bad happening to her. She continued eating like she normally was doing, completely ignoring the fact that Natsu's lips had just touched her fork. Lucy reached for her drink and paused, staring at it.

"What type of drink is that?"

"Oh yeah, they didn't have anything you listed so I just got you root beer."

Her nose turned up, "root? Beer?"

"Pretty good, try it."

Soda wasn't good for the body... it was just this one time though. Lucy picked up the plastic cup and brought it to her lips, taking a sip. Her throat burned as it went down her throat, but it was a good burn as flavors she didn't know existed exploded inside of her mouth.

"Wow." She whispered pulling it away.

"I know, pizza and soda. Great Saturday night." Natsu grinned at her.

Lucy nodded her head, "so Natsu... you said you went to Magnolia High School?"

"Yeah, this public school. Pretty cool, not a lot of assholes there, although I can't say the same about the teachers. They always have it out for me because of my hair; they think it's dyed and just refuse to believe it's a natural salmon."

"Oh, truth be told I thought it was pink."

Natsu frowned at her; it was cute. "Not pink, salmon."

"Sorry, sorry, salmon. Salmon. I won't forget next time." Lucy nodded at him.

"Good. Anyway it's a good think I'll be graduating soon, won't have to deal with all their bullshit in a couple of months."

"What college are you planning on going to?"

"I don't believe I'm smart enough for college, waste of my time really." Natsu answered her.

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed, waste of time? Not going? She's never heard someone say that before.

"What do you plan to do then for a living?"

"I'm in this band, right? It's called Fairy Tail and we're going to be the best rock band the world has ever seen before! I told you I played guitar before right? Anyway I'm lead guitarist and back-up vocalist, although sometimes my band mates make me sing head. I don't think I have a good singing voice though, I'm much more confident about my guitar skills."

"Oh." Lucy said softly.

He's everything her father has ever warned her about not associating with. Lower class, horrible reputation, jobless, idealist, dreamer, uneducated, an embarrassment to society... Lucy didn't think any of these things were Natsu though, except maybe the idealist and dreamer part, but not in a bad way. He had a dream, he was proud of it, he was going to make sure that dream came true.

"Good luck Natsu; I'm sure you'll end up, um, rocking?" Lucy asked, not really knowing the terms for rock and roll.

"You listen to rock Lucy?"

"Not so much... ever actually."

"If you want to continue dating I'll teach you all about it, let you borrow a couple of my CD's and even let you hear my band. Let me warn you though, we're amazing." Natsu grinned at her.

Lucy started laughing, not caring that her mouth was wide over with food still inside of it. Natsu grinned even wider seeing her so carefree and started asking about her.

"So what do you want to do after high school? You're a junior, right? Two more years and then what?"

"Dance academy, I want to make my living dancing in ballets and hopefully, if I'm good enough, actually get lead roles. My instructor believes I'm good enough, and my parents are okay with that career path which I'm very lucky that they are, so yeah."

"Wow, so you can do that thing where you're standing on your tip tippy toes?" Natsu asked.

Lucy giggled at the name, "yeah, I can."

"Wow. That's amazing; if I ever try and dance with you then in return you have to sing a heavy metal song with me."

Lucy started giggling. 

"I'm being dead serious right now Luce, no lie."

She started laughing harder; Natsu joined with her and overall he believed that their date went pretty well. She finished her salad and most of her soda about twenty minutes later, watching with amazement as Natsu worked on his final and last slice of pizza.

"I can't believe you're about to finish that all." She whispered in awe.

"This is nothing, I can usually eat one box and a half before I'm stuffing myself." Natsu said taking a bit, pulling back as cheese started oozing out.

Lucy licked her lips, "um Natsu?"

"Hmm?" He hummed with his mouth full of deliciousness.

"I think I will have that one bite."

"There we go! I knew you couldn't resist!" Natsu cheered handing it over to her.

Lucy gulped and picked it up, her hands immediately feeling greasy. She could imagine the calories, what this might do to her figure, but for a moment she ignored all of that as she sank her teeth into deliciousness. A soft moan escaped her lips and she couldn't help but take another bite, a satisfying smirk on her face as she chewed.

"You're really enjoying that." Natsu smiled watching her.

"I didn't believe it would be this good." Lucy exclaimed.

"Finish it."

"But-"

"Please, I insist. Who knows when the next time you'll be able to have it again."

Lucy smiled lightly as she finished the slice, licking her lips and fingers when it was all gone. She reached for a napkin while Natsu finished his soda off, standing straight up.

"Come on, ready to go?"

Lucy nodded and stood up after him, tossing her napkin back on the table before reaching for his jacket. She held it in her arms as Natsu picked up his board and held the door open for her.

"See you later Chucky!"

"Thanks for coming Natsu!"

"Thank you Natsu, this was... I'm having a real fun time." Lucy smiled at him.

"Glad to hear that Luce, was there anything else you wanted to head to? It's still pretty early, another pizza joint? Burger joint? Ice cream perhaps?"

"I actually have a curfew, so I have to be home before six." She told him.

Natsu jumped on his board and slowly started cruising with her beside him down the street. His face was a confused on as he stared at her.

"Really? Are you being serious?"

Lucy nodded her head, "yeah, unless I ask for permission and tell them my plans, home by six. My parents are a little strict, but if I warn them where I'm going to be then they usually let me stay out."

"You didn't tell them you were going on a date?"

"No, they wouldn't have allowed me going to this neighborhood and eating at such a low class food restaurant."

Natsu's board stop and Lucy widened her eyes, "I mean-"

"Nah, it's fine. I knew we were different, I don't really care about that stuff though Luce. I like you too much to." Natsu grinned when she was expecting a glare or a scowl.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize about the truth; I'm glad to know you aren't one of those high and mighty stuck-up richies though. Don't worry Luce, the more you stick with me the more amazingly cheap things I'll start to show you." Natsu started skating now, down the small hill leaving Lucy behind in the dust.

She watched as he did tricks, flipping his board in the air a couple of times before turning around and rolling his way back to her.

"So bus? Walk home? Despite my looks I was actually raised to be a gentlemen so I'll walk you to your home if you so desire?" Natsu offered.

"Walking would be nice, I live pretty far though."

"Not like I have any other plans, here you are my lady. Your chariot awaits." Natsu said jumping up off his board.

Lucy's eyes widened as she started at the empty thing, "not in these heels."

"Come on, I'll be right beside you. Like you said before, it's a long walk. This will make it easier for you, and also give me some hugging time." He flirted.

Lucy gave him a small pout, but handed Natsu his jacket back before reaching and gripping his shoulder. She took a breath and placed one foot on, placing her hand on his other shoulder as she put her other foot on. She felt foreign and unbalanced as she started moving side to side, Natsu grinning at her as he tied his jacket around his waist.

"I don't like this!" She screamed.

"You'll get used to it, here." Natsu said grabbing her hands.

He helped her stand up steady and Lucy calmed down a bit, nodding her head.

"I guess that's a bit better, to tell you the truth I've never been on one of these before."

"I've noticed, well come on. No time to learn like the present." Natsu grinned slowly walking forward.

Lucy squealed as she started moving, but Natsu never let go. He stayed by her side and held onto her tightly, slowly and secretly enjoying the walk the two of them were having. He was very warm pressed up against her, and during this date he was not only sweet, but funny and even charming. She liked him; this had to be one of the first dates that she fully enjoyed from the beginning to the end. Was it? Yeah, yeah she really felt that way. A smile graced her lips before it quickly changed, her mouth opening wide as she screamed nearly falling off.

"Don't worry so much Luce, I've got you." Natsu told her.

And he did have her all the way until they got to her neighborhood. She stopped Natsu at the street and he helped her down, kicking up the board and catching it in his hands.

"Well this is me, thanks for a wonderful night Natsu."

"No problem, thanks for not ditching me."

Lucy giggled and reached into her purse, pulling out a pen. She grabbed Natsu's hand and started writing her number on it, a small blush on her face as she refused to look at him.

"Call me," she mumbled before turning around and leaving.

Natsu stared at his hand and grinned widely. He got her number, he got her number! She wanted another date! She might actually like him! A skater boy! He jumped up and started dancing around, grinning widely from ear to ear as he stared at his hand.

"Girl number."


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: Here is some more NaLu fluff because I've been out of the game for a while and need some practice with it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"Alright, who has the lighter?!"

Natsu hummed out and held it up in his hand, cigarette sticking out of his mouth, his other hand writing notes on a music sheet as inspiration came to him. Once he felt the lighter getting snatched out of his hand he went back to his cigarette, pulling it out of his lips as he exhaled smoke.

"You know, I wish there was like this machine that I could hook my brain up to and have it write these notes for me because my hand is killing me right now," Natsu groaned out, placing his pencil down on the couch's armrest as he started flexing his fingers.

"Stop whining and suck it up," Gajeel called from across the room.

"WAS I TALKING TO YOU?!"

"WEREN'T YOU JUST TALKING OUT LOUD?!"

"Ignore, the both of you." Erza said as she came walking into the room.

She plopped on the sofa next to Natsu and leaned her head against his shoulder, peeking at the notes he was writing. He had been doing this a lot lately, writing songs after songs for their band. Not to say she wasn't happy or excited to have him working so hard... she simply wondered though.

"Why haven't you been around so much Natsu?" Erza asked leaning back off.

"Reasons." He answered.

Erza smacked the back of his head and grabbed the cigarette out of his lips, bringing it to her own as she took a hit.

"I got a girlfriend."

She raised an eyebrow, "girlfriend? How long? How come you haven't brought her over here yet?"

Natsu stopped writing and frowned, his pencil falling out of his hands and rolling off the couch. He debated on telling her this, but like he really had a choice. Once Erza wanted to know something she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted.

"She's not that kind of girlfriend."

Erza now had both eyebrows raised as she waited for him to elaborate, "uh huh."

"What the fuck?! Did you actually get with that prissy princess?! Holy shit! Oye! Gray! Get your ass in here! Natsu is dating the stuck-up!" Gajeel's voice echoed throughout the house.

It didn't only catch Gray's attention, but nearly everyone else who was inside the house as well. They all started piling in one after another in the living room, grinning and smiling, some already laughing knowing how funny this was going to be. Natsu glared at Gajeel as hard as he could, already planning his revenge for him later.

"What were you saying Gajeel?" Gray asked walking up.

"Natsu, the idiot is dating the stuck-up."

"What? No cops? No jail time? Literally?!"

"What are they talking about Natsu?" Erza asked him.

"Yeah, what are they talking about?!"

"Yeah Natsu, is your new girlfriend the reason why you've been ditching us?"

"Who is she?!"

"What is she? What type of girl would ever date you?!"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled out silencing all the laughter.

"Natsu, we're all waiting." Erza said, all attention on him.

Natsu groaned and leaned over, covering his face with his hands.

"I'm dating a girl who lives on the upper side." He moaned out.

"How upper?"

"Near the edge of the border."

Gasps, "so you're telling me?"

Natsu nodded and ran his hands down his face, moving them to rub the back of his neck, "I'm dating a rich girl."

…

…

…

"THAT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS!"

"OH MY GOD! IS HE FOR REAL?!"

"A PUNK ROCKER WITH A LITTLE RICH GIRL! I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!"

Natsu slammed his book close and started stomping outside of the house, ignoring all the judgmental laughter behind him. He slammed the door close after him and picked up his board before he started skating away. No one came after him to his knowledge and he settled at a nearby liquor store, sitting down on the curb in the parking lot as he started writing his music again.

"Natsu?"

Natsu looked up and blinked, "Mest?"

Mest turned his board and started cruising over, stopping right in front of Natsu and holding a hand out. Natsu reached back out and slapped it, the two of them dapping before putting their hands down.

"I was just heading over to the house, what are you doing here?" Mest asked sitting down on his board.

"Gajeel fucking told everybody I'm dating a stuck-up, so I left before the hazing and questions could start." Natsu growled.

Mest nodded his head, "wow. How stuck-up?"

"She isn't stuck-up at all, but actually pretty cool and really sweet."

"You sure she isn't using you as a joke? You know Daddy's start listening when their little girls get bad boyfriends."

"She isn't like that, alright?!"

"Okay, okay, I'm just looking out for you... how long it been?"

Natsu sighed out, "two weeks. We've been on three dates, talked dozens of times... she always texts me. It's actually a little annoying, but I try not to mind it so much."

"If you really like her don't fuck this up, my only advice to you." Mest said patting his leg.

"Right," Natsu chuckled.

Mest stood up and went back on his board, "you really should bring her over, it could be a test you know. If she breaks up with you after seeing us then she's not worth it."

"What happens if she stays?"

"Marry the girl then, duh?" Mest grinned at him.

"Get the fuck out of here Mest, I'm busy working." Natsu grinned right back.

"See you late then, oh. One more word of advice, don't let her change you too much. If you start acting like a stuck-up I'm going to have to beat the shit out of you. Bye Natsu," Mest waved skating off.

Natsu rolled his eyes and continued back to his music writing, all the way until his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pockets and stared at the number, a small smile appearing on his face as he answered it.

"Hey."

" _Hey Natsu, what you up to?"_

"Sitting in the parking lot of a liquor store writing out music, you?"

" _Dance practice was canceled today, so I have the whole afternoon cleared up if you want to take it. If not I'll just hang out with some friends."_

Natsu closed his book and stood up, "nah, we can hang. Where you at right now?"

" _Um, I'm heading towards Flower Street right now and should be there in about five minutes."_

"Alright, I'm riding over there right now. I just thought of the perfect thing for us to do too." Natsu started grinning to himself as he jumped on his board.

" _Really? What?"_

"It's a surprise, obviously. See you soon."

" _Alright, bye Natsu."_

* * *

"What is this place?" Lucy asked in awe, looking all around at the neon lights and paint.

There were dozens of cars in the parking lot, bright letters hanging above the castle shaped building they were about to enter saying 'THE PUTTER KING!' Natsu smirked to himself as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist, pulling her closer as couples and families started running out of the building. He held the door open for them and walked in, Lucy's eyes widening at all the wild games and kids scattered everywhere.

"Ever heard of mini-golf?" Natsu grinned at her.

"I've heard of golf, I'm actually quite good at it." Lucy yelled at him over the noise.

"Well mini-golf is different and I'm hoping you'll suck so I can beat you in something!" Natsu yelled back, laughing.

Lucy shoved his ribs lightly making Natsu laugh harder, walking them to the counter. He pulled out his wallet and paid for the two of them, in returning getting two clubs and a yellow and red ball.

"I call red!" He yelled grabbing it.

Lucy giggled, "I liked yellow better anyway."

"Come on, it's downstairs." Natsu explained grabbing her hand.

Lucy raised her eyebrow at an underground golf course and followed him down the stairs; the lights slowly started disappearing as neon lights appeared all over the wall and ceiling. Her eyes widened as she saw this miniature golf course spread out all around them, a neon jungle theme it looked like with figure animals and everything.

"18 holes, be prepared to lose Heartfilia." Natsu grinned holding out her club.

"It's so pretty," she whispered touching one of the neon looking flowers.

"Ladies first Luce."

Lucy turned around and saw the first hole. She smiled as she walked over, grateful she had decided to wear some regular sandals; she wouldn't be able to golf wearing heels like she usually wore. Her whole outfit was simply actually, a lesser designer fluffy red blouse along with a shimmering tan skirt that hung gracefully under her knees. Natsu thought she looked beautiful and had no problem telling her that right as she made her shot to mess her up.

"Cheater." Lucy pouted.

"Anything to win babe," Natsu grinned placing his ball down.

It was the most fun she ever had playing golf before; she'd usually play with her father and their friends and never had she heard them cheer or scream out in success or anguish when their ball was so close or missed. Natsu made life more fun, he made her life more fun. At the last hole she had managed to get a hole in one, freezing at the moment. Natsu had no problem picking her up and cheering at the top of his voice though, spinning her around in the air as he praised her. Lucy smiled as she started screaming with him.

That hole in one made her tie with Natsu, who was in the lead and would have won if he would have made the ball in on his second swing. He preferred it that way, teasing Lucy how one of them would beat the other next time, before walking them back upstairs for nachos and drink.

"I have a feeling I'm not supposed to be eating this," Lucy told him staring at the cheesy covered chips.

"That's never stopped you before though; welcome to nachos. Delicious little things, especially with jalapenos. Try it." Natsu said stuffing some inside of his mouth.

Lucy pouted, hearing her friend's bad words in the back of her head as she picked up a cheesy chip and took a bite. She immediately moaned out and shoved another one in her mouth.

"I'm going to get fat eating with you," she giggled.

"Don't worry, we'll get fat together." Natsu chuckled taking a swing of his beer.

Lucy reached out for his drink, but Natsu shook his head at her.

"Hold on, Azlack! Can I get a water over here?! Thanks!" Natsu called out to his friend worker.

"What's wrong with your drink?" Lucy asked.

"It's beer."

Lucy's eyes widened a little bit, "aren't you under age though?"

"Yeah, that hasn't stopped me before though. Thanks Azlack, I owe you one." Natsu grinned slapping his back.

"Tell Gajeel not to throw my ass in the pool at Bisca's party this weekend and we'll be even, every time he does it."

Natsu started laughing, "it's only because Max tells him to; he's still kind of pissed that you're dating her."

"That's so fucking stupid of him; we've been dating for a year now."

"Some people hold onto grudges like that though."

"Whatever... hey," Azlack nodded his head when he caught Lucy's eyes staring at him.

She blinked and stared into his one eye, his other one being completely covered by his black hair with a side-swept bang. Azlack looked at Natsu and motioned over to Lucy, raising his eyebrows a bit.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry bro. Lucy this is my bro Azlack, we've been friends since middle school, Azlack this is my girlfriend Lucy, we've been dating for two weeks now." Natsu introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Lucy smiled lightly holding out her hand.

Azlack grabbed her hand and shook it, "ditto, so girlfriend huh?"

"Tell the others you've met her and you're dead, you hear me?"

"Sure bro, as long as you stop Gajeel I'll hold onto my end of the bargain. Nice meeting you Lucy, Natsu I'm about to be off. Do you need anything else?"

"Just some token for games I guess and another one of these." Natsu said wiggling his cup.

"I got you, it was nice meeting you Lucy." Azlack waved before leaving.

"Good guy, really nice girlfriend. I'll introduce you sometimes." Natsu said taking another swing of his beer.

"Why didn't you want him telling your other friends about me?" Lucy asked all of a sudden.

Natsu blinked, "no, not about you, just that he met you. Everyone knows I'm dating you, well they found out today, but yeah. They all want to meet you, so they'd be super pissed if they found out only one of them has." He explained.

"Oh... why don't you want me to meet them? I wouldn't mind."

"Are you shitting me?" Natsu coughed out.

Lucy handed him a napkin; Natsu took it and wiped his mouth off.

"I'm sorry, but you've seen me right? I mean, I'm a skater boy, and all my friends are skater friends."

"And?" Lucy asked.

"I just didn't think you'd want to hang out with a bunch of heavy metal listening, alcoholic degenerates, that's all. I mean the first time I smoked in front of you, you ran ten feet ahead of me."

"That's only because I didn't want to develop second-hand smoke!"

"And when I just told you this was a beer you sort of freaked out a little bit."

"I was surprised! I didn't think all the stereotypes were true!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu started chuckling, "are you sure you want to meet a bunch of druggy alcoholics? I mean I'll do my best to protect you, but who knows what will happen when you meet them."

"Well I like you, so I think the next step in dating is meeting your friends." Lucy told him quietly.

Natsu smiled lightly, "so what? I'm going to meet your friends next?"

"Absolutely not!" She slammed her hand on the table.

Natsu held his eyes wide open, "sorry I asked," he mumbled finishing his drink.

"No Natsu, I didn't mean it like that. It's just... my friends would be mean to you... they don't like your kind." Lucy frowned, looking down at her hands.

"Hey, Luce, I understand that. Thanks for looking out and to tell you the truth I don't like your kind either." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"You shouldn't feel sad because I like you a lot and that's all that matters." She said peeking up at him.

"And that's all I care about." Natsu told her.

He held his hand out on the table and Lucy reached out to grab it, squeezing it tightly.

"Natsu-... I'm sorry."

"Like I said, don't worry about it. I don't care if I ever meet your friends or not, but I sort of wish you wouldn't meet mine. They're going to take one look at you and eat you alive." Natsu chuckled.

"They sound scary."

"They really are, I'd advise you to try and look... not like a stuck-up when we visit."

"Not a stuck-up, thanks for the tip," Lucy started giggling.

"You're welcome Luce."

Lucy smiled as she held out a nacho chip, Natsu leaning across the table to bit into it. It crumbled in her hands and she started giggling as she licked the cheese from her fingers. She started thinking back to Natsu's friends and wondered what type of clothes she should wear to meet them, something baggy maybe? He always wore baggy... Lucy didn't have baggy though. She made a note to go shopping with Yukino and Lisanna tomorrow for some... plain, non-designer jeans and maybe just a black tee or tank top. Something that didn't make her look stuck-up as Natsu so put it, but more... skater girl-ish maybe?

Truthfully it was a little nervous meeting his friends, but Lucy wanted to take that next step in the relationship. Honestly she wished she could do the same, introduce her friends and her family, but just... no one would accept Natsu. She knew they would all tease and ridicule him and she didn't want that for him. Natsu was a very handsome man though, and beside his hair, if he dressed up like she did and maybe worked on his vocabulary a bit she could pass him off as a gentlemen... but Lucy didn't want to do that. She didn't want to change Natsu because he wasn't trying to change her either. The two of them were just together, liking each other for who they are, and not what they can or should become.

"Wow, you're getting better." Natsu praised as he walked beside Lucy who was skating all by herself.

"Thanks, I still can't stop though and it's a bit hard to keep going," Lucy said struggling to balance and kick off the ground to speed up.

"If you practice everyday with me you'll get it, surely." Natsu grinned.

He clapped as Lucy turned around the corner, Lucy bowing lightly as she cruised down the straight and clear street. She had to hold onto Natsu as she got off, the two of them arriving at down the street from her neighborhood.

"I'll call you later," she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll be sure to be sober enough to answer your call," Natsu laughed in her ear, it tickling her.

She pulled back lightly and started blushing, staring into Natsu's dark and mysterious looking eyes right now. She raised her hands to his cheek, stroking it lightly as she started up at his lips. She started nibbling on her bottom lip as she wondered what it would feel like to press them together.

"I'm confused, are we about to kiss?" Natsu asked breaking the moment.

Lucy blushed and shook her head, "well not anymore!"

"Don't be like that Luce, we've been dating for two weeks. I think this would be the perfect time to have our first kiss." He grinned hugging her into his chest.

"But it's embarrassing now!" She squealed.

"I'm going for it." He said leaning in.

"No Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" She screamed before his lips descended onto her.

He tasted like cheese and alcohol, it wasn't a bad combination though. Lucy's eyes were wide before she slowly lowered them, wrapping her arms around his neck as she started kissing him back. The two teens stood in the middle of the dark street, kissing each other with cars driving past them until each of them ran out breath.

"See? Now that wasn't so bad." Natsu smiled at her when they parted.

Lucy blushed and nodded her head, "bye Natsu."

"Bye Lucy, text me when you made it home safely." Natsu waved as she started walking away.

She waved and ducked her head, embarrassed as she started speed walking to her house. She nearly ran when she saw it in the distance, prying open the doors and slamming it shut behind her. Her whole face exploded as she felt her cheeks start to burn and she slid to the floor, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Lucy dear? Are you home?"

"Yeah Mom!" She called out.

"Dinner's almost ready, why don't you go get freshened up?"

"Alright," Lucy mumbled quietly to herself, pulling her phone out to shoot a quick text to Natsu before walking upstairs and hiding in her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: This chapter is a little short everybody! No reason about that other than the next set of lyrics! Enjoy! On other news I made a tumblr... don't really know what to do with it, but I will be messing around so if you want to follow it's the same as my username. BlackLynx17. Thanks.**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 6**

* * *

"Lucy... are you having financial problems?" Lisanna asked.

"What? No! How could you ask such a thing?" Lucy asked her.

"I was just wondering since we're shopping in a store like this. What the heck is this place anyway? I thought you said you wanted to go shopping, so lets go to the designer outlet malls." Lisanna begged.

"I'm trying to get something simple Lis which is why we're here. You understand that, right Yukino?" Lucy asked staring at her.

Yukino pulled out a fluffy white dress that sort of resembled a swan, "my God look at this thing... I'm trying it on." She giggled walking over to the dressing room.

"See? Yukino is embracing this, so pipe down. Let me finish my shopping and then we'll go to your designer stores." Lucy said scanning through the jean section.

She saw light blue, blue, dark blue, blueish black, and then black. There was a grey section across from her, but she thought she'd just stick with the blueish section as she grabbed one of each pair and decided she was going to try these on. Lisanna sighed as she pulled out her phone, following after her in the dressing room.

"I'm just saying, jeans? Really? Why not just wear a paper bag? I wouldn't be caught dead wearing such things."

Lucy walked into the dressing room and locked it behind her, unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the floor as she tried on the first pair.

"Change is a good thing Lis."

"Not when it makes you look like a punk; come on Lucy. We're better than this."

Lucy froze zipping up her pants and frowned lightly, "hey guys?"

"Yeah?" Yukino called out.

"What's up?" Lisanna asked.

"I heard a rumor about Angie today," Lucy made up, "that she was dating a skater boy. Your thoughts?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Lisanna's voice echoed through the dressing room.

Lucy buttoned up her pants and walked out of her room, staring at her friend on the brink of tears as she laughed.

"What's so wrong with that?" She asked.

"What isn't wrong?! I mean has she seen those boys?! They're low lives, they've got nothing going for them! I can't believe she actually bent so low, that's-that's just sad actually." Lisanna calmed down.

"Yukino?" Lucy asked.

"Well they're not exactly marriage material you know," Yukino said stepping out of her dressing room, "I mean, Lis is sort of right. When have you ever seen a successful skater? Or punk? Or even seen one who wasn't drinking or smoking his butt off?" She shrugged.

"Wow, this store may be cheap, but that dress looks really good on you. You should have some designer design the same exact dress so you can put a label on it." Lisanna praised.

Yukino blushed and looked at herself, "really? I'm thinking about getting it."

"Yeah, it really does look nice, but what if she really likes him? Maybe even love?"

"I wouldn't want to be there when her parents disown her then; really Lucy. I know they're not poor, at least some, but they really don't care at all about their image. I mean seriously? What's with the baggy clothes?"

"Yeah, I never got that too. Is bigger sizes just cheaper? Because I thought they'd be more expensive." Yukino added.

"I can't believe Angie got herself caught up in that though; he's obviously using her for her money. Maybe she's just trying to get her parents mad so she can get a new car or something; I know the only reason I'd ever date a punk is to piss off my parents." Lisanna said.

Lucy turned around and walked back into her dressing room, "it was just a rumor I heard, I don't know if it's true or not."

"Let's all pray it isn't because that's social suicide if news like that got out."

Her friends were jerk sometimes, Lucy totally understood why Natsu called them stuck-ups... but she loved them. She stared at herself in the mirror and smiled, liking the way she looked in these jeans. She sort of looked like how Natsu looks like... she wasn't using him. She wasn't... and he wasn't using her. He wasn't! Every time they went out on a date he'd always pay! He'd never ask for her help or anything like that! And there was nothing wrong with his baggy clothes! Lucy actually liked it when he wore them and just-just- her friends didn't know what they were talking about.

She hoped that they might have understood, that they might have been alright with the idea or at least passive so Lucy could introduce her boyfriend... they weren't though. She sighed lightly as she started trying on her other jeans, deciding on getting all of them and a couple of shirts as well before her friends pulled her back to stuck-up ville. Lucy used to love being on this side of the town, but now... now that she's seen Natsu's world... it was boring.

Nothing looked the same to her. She sort of wished she was with Natsu right now, holding his hand, hearing him talk to her, laugh with her, sing a few bars as he recognized songs playing in the area. Instead she was stuck watching her girlfriends scramble around fawning over the newest collections of the season, piling up the same kind of clothes all on top of each other while she just stared at her phone and wondered what Natsu was doing right now.

But all of her friends, stuck up their nose, they had a problem with his baggy clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: I am so sick of the song skater boy. Like seriously people, don't write songfics unless you're prepared to hate that song because that is exactly what happened with me. I've listened to it probably... realistically between 40-50 times since writing this story.**

 **So like I'm new to tumblr and I see some of you have started following me and like... what do you want to hear? Want to see? I've just been posting things I do in my life, but tell me if you want something specific. I made it for all of you fans, so take advantage over that.**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 7**

* * *

Lucy scratched her side cheek, running her hands down her shoulder. She felt nervous, scared, like if she was caught dead wearing the outfit she was wearing she'd go to jail or something. There was nothing wrong with it though. She had on a simple long sleeved black shirt with a slight v-neck showing a bit of her cleavage along with some blueish black jeans on and a pair of black sandals. No jacket, all she had were designers and none of them matched her outfit, and no purse either because of the same reason. All she had on her was her phone, credit card, and ID stuffed in her pockets.

She was nervous right now because she was meeting Natsu and if he laughed at the clothes she was wearing she was going to run away and hide in her closet back home. Today was the day she was going to meet his friends... she hoped it went well. Lucy waited at the bus stop, rubbing her shoulder again as she waited for Natsu. She must have changed her hair style dozens of times before deciding on a small side pony tail, the rest of it down on her shoulders. No make-up, nothing to make her look or seem stuck-up... gosh she was nervous.

"Uh...um... no way. Lucy?"

She froze and slowly turned her head to the side, a shy smile appearing on her face as she saw Natsu's confused one.

"Hi Natsu," she whispered weakly.

"What-what-what-what are you wearing?" He sounded like a broken record for a sec.

Lucy stood up to give him a full view, tying her fingers behind her back as she looked anyplace else other than his face.

"I tried to look... not stuck-up for you and your friends."

"Well you accomplished that, you look amazing, but you didn't have to do that. I don't want you changing for me."

Lucy smiled lightly as she finally met Natsu's eyes, spotting the soft blush he had on his cheeks as well. She walked over and gave him a big hug, pecking his lips against hers for a second.

"Thank you Natsu."

"Wow, this is amazing though. You look really good as a skater girl and jeans! I think I'm in love." He teased tugging at her belt loop.

"So I pass the bill? Think they'll believe it?" She giggled.

"Hell yeah, you look totally rad Luce. If anyone starts flirting with you, you better tell me right away. You're my girl." Natsu grinned at her.

Lucy giggled and hugged him again, feeling so much relief she suddenly felt tired. Natsu waved over the bus that started coming and dragged Lucy on, paying for both of their fares before sitting them in the front of the bus.

"This is nice, really nice. I can get used to this." He hummed nodding his head up and down.

"Stop staring Natsu, it's embarrassing." Lucy frowned.

"I mean before you were just beautiful, without a doubt in my mind I can say you're hot now too. Wow, I'm going to have to start stepping my game up. There isn't just flab under these baggy shirts Lucy, I got a real bod you're gonna love underneath all this." Natsu teased her.

"Natsu!"

He started laughing and Lucy slapped his shoulder lightly, there was a smile on her face though.

"So, tell me about your friends?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well there's a lot of them, we all hang out at Erza's house, she's sort of like our keeper and leader of our little skate club. She's mean to me, but I'm sure she'll be nice to you. Anyway it's this huge house, two stories, she lives alone in it though and usually lets us all crash. It's where my band practices and stuff, she's our lead singer by the way."

"Of Fairy Tail, right?"

"Good job, yeah. She's definitely going to be there, along with Gray, he's our drummer, and Gajeel, he's our bass player. Again they're mean to me, but I'm sure they'll be on their best behavior with you. I didn't tell a lot of people you were coming over, so whoever you meet will be random." Natsu shrugged.

"Is there usually a lot of people?"

"Tons, nearly fifty really. Our family is quite large, we all have been friends since like elementary? And we all go to Magnolia High together."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Is it? I mean yeah it's cool we've known each other a long time, but that's to be expected with family. Anyways if everyone is up and in the mood you might finally get to hear me perform, up for it? I might even bring you up to sing with me." Natsu wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't forget the deal then, you'll have to dance a ballet with me if I do that." Lucy smiled at him.

"Of course, I'm a man that holds up the end of his bargains." Natsu told her.

Lucy started fiddling with her fingers again, "Natsu? What if... what if they don't like me?"

"Then they don't know what they're missing; if so then screw them because I like you plenty enough."

She smiled lightly and leaned against his shoulder, "thanks Natsu. I love how you always know just what to say."

"No problem, our stop is about to come up. Any last back out?"

"No, I'm ready. Let's go, um, rock?" She asked.

Natsu chuckled, "yeah, let's rock!" He cheered pulling on the string.

The bus made a 'ting' noise and soon came to a stop. Natsu walked straight off with Lucy in tow, the two of them holding hands as he started leading the way. Lucy kept her eyes wide and peeled for the house they were heading to. It was strange and a little sad seeing the conditions of some of these homes, paint chipping, fences broken, holes in the roofs. She's never seen such a view before, never believed that poor people actually lived in such... poor houses. She at least thought it would look decent... but it seems people really struggled in the world. Lucy looked up at Natsu and wondered if he struggled as well.

"Oye Natsu! What you doing here and who is the babe?!"

"Shut it Max!" Natsu growled out at a man who was sitting on a brick wall.

He wasn't the only one sitting there though, there was a girl sitting on the wall with long green hair along with someone else Lucy recognized meeting once.

"Hey again Lucy, fancy seeing you here. Nice digs." Azlack greeted with a small smirk.

"Hi Azlack, nice meeting you again."

"Natsu, is this the girlfriend we've been hearing about?" The girl started giggling.

"Yeah Bisca, hold on. Lucy, you already know Azlack, but meet his girlfriend Bisca and our other friend Max."

"Yo," Max grinned waving.

"Hey there cutie." Bisca greeted with a wink.

"Nice to meet you all." Lucy bowed lightly.

"We'll be seeing you guys late, come on. We haven't even made it there and yet we're already meeting people." Natsu mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Bye!" Lucy waved before walking after him.

"You might see them again later, I don't know what they were doing out actually. Probably waiting for someone. Anyways, here we are. Just ignore the gate and passed out people in the lawn and try not to step on the skateboards or puke." Natsu told her pushing her in.

Lucy's eyes were wide with shock, counting at least seven bodies just lying sprawled out on the lawn. There were beer cans and bottles, trash all around as well and- Lucy took a sniff and held her breath, something that smelled horrible. The house didn't look in any better condition, falling apart it seems, windows busted and taped up, some boarded up with wood. Every single fiber in her body was telling her not to go in there, that it was dangerous, that her parents would kill her, that her friends would kill her! That the people inside might kill her!

Natsu was there though, holding her hand, pushing her forward, unlocking and opening the door wide open for her, so Lucy took the brave step in. The inside smelled better than the outside, a lingering stench of alcohol and weed scattered around. Natsu took the lead and started looking through the rooms they passed.

"Hello? Anybody here? Oh, Erza, I brought her. Where the hell is everybody though?" Natsu asked stopping in the distant room.

Lucy slowly followed after him, keeping her guard up as her hands reached for his again.

"Some buying more beer, others at a party. Warren just sent this large text out saying he was having a bash out at the beach and I guess people found that more interesting than meeting your girlfriend; don't worry though. Some stayed, oye! Everyone! We got company!"

Lucy tripped as she entered the room, falling on Natsu's back. She quickly stood back up on her own and peeked around him, seeing this girl suddenly stand up from the couch. Her hair was long, cascading all the way to her back, a dark maroon color, maybe even scarlet; she turned around and Lucy's eyes widened, never in her life seeing such a beautiful skater girl before. She was beautiful, her skin flawless, her eyes mysterious, her body... yet again, flawless.

She smiled and Lucy swore her heart stopped beating. If this girl attended her school she would instantly be the queen and center of attention, regardless of her background. That's how beautiful and elegant this girl looked in front of her. She wasn't even dressed that baggy; she had on a simple black dress that stopped short above her knees, nothing else on, but then again nothing else needed.

"You must be Lucy, hello there. Nice to meet you, I'm Erza Scarlet." Erza said walking over, kicking beer cans in her way.

She stretched out her hand to shake and Lucy held hers out as well, staring at the tattoo on her arm. She's seen that symbol before, on Natsu's arm and skateboard too. It must have meant something to them if they all had it on; Lucy made a note to ask him about it later.

"Hello, you're very pretty." Lucy squeaked out.

Erza's eyes widened a bit and she started giggling, pulling Lucy in and crushing her against her chest.

"I like her Natsu, try not to screw this up." Erza told him.

"What the hell? Seriously?! I don't screw things up all the time!"

"I object to that; wow. This can't be her, dude I thought you told me she was a stuck-up? What the fuck is this?"

Erza's arms released around her and Lucy looked over, spotting two new people walking into the room. One was shirtless... she blushed and tried to avert her eyes, changing over to the other man next to him. This one had strange piercings all over his face and arms and Lucy paled, taking a step back and hiding behind Natsu again.

"Shut up Gray," Natsu growled out.

"She certainly doesn't look like one, huh? But I can sort of see it. Natsu, honestly, tell us the truth. How in the hell did you end up with a hot girl like that? I mean she's obviously above your level."

"SHUT UP GAJEEL!"

Lucy giggled lightly and peeked behind Natsu, waving her fingers, "hello, I'm Lucy."

"Gray," the shirtless one waved with a smirk, "welcome to our home."

"Gajeel," the pierced up one nodded at her, "try not to trip on anything; this place is a dump."

"Which is exactly why I told you idiots to clean this shit up! But you didn't listen!" Erza started yelling, stomping her feet on the ground.

"Come on Luce, sit down right here. Let me go get more girl company, Juvia's here right?" Natsu said pushing her down on the sofa.

Lucy sat down and found herself sinking into it, moving around before she just allowed the cushions to consume her. She placed her hands on her lap and tried to sit as straight as possible, staring around at the people.

"Yeah, she's upstairs in the bathroom. Wendy should be around too, but knock; I think she's messing around with Mest." Gray said taking the seat next to Lucy.

"Cana and Laki are passed out in my room, just leave them alone." Erza said sitting on the couch's armrest.

"I don't know about Levy, haven't seen her all day." Gajeel said sitting down on the coffee table.

"Right, be back Luce. Don't scare her too badly guys." Natsu said leaving.

Lucy watched him go with eyes that pleaded for him to stay, he didn't notice though. Gajeel pulled over the cooler next to the coffee table and opened it up, pulling out two beers.

"Want one?" He offered Lucy.

She shook her head and he shrugged, tossing one towards Gray.

"So how did you and the idiot meet?" Gajeel asked her.

"Um, I was walking pass a bus stop and he just reached out and grabbed me, asking for a date." Lucy answered.

Gajeel started laughing.

"You mean you just agreed to that? Really? Didn't you want to call the cops?!" Gray asked.

Lucy looked towards him and watched as he took a sip from his can, "um yeah, I didn't see the harm in going out on a date with him, and no, I didn't think he was dangerous."

"Where'd he take you?" Erza peeked in, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"This pizza place, Chucky's?"

"That idiot, Chucky's is no place to bring a girl on a first date." Erza started frowning.

"Why? I brought Levy on our first date," Gajeel burped out.

"You're a fucking idiot too, no wonder she wouldn't agree to a second date for a week. You probably screwed things up there."

"Hey! She didn't agree because she was busy with school!"

"Yeah, she actually started going so she wouldn't have to see your stupid ass anymore."

"Fuck you Erza."

"Right back at you buddy."

"Don't mind them, this is a normal thing between us." Gray whispered to Lucy.

"Um... okay." Lucy nodded, her eyes wide.

She didn't think women could have... such a colorful vocabulary before. Erza still looked like a goddess in her mind, but maybe a tainted one with one angel wing and one dark scaly looking one.

"So how do you like Natsu? You aren't using him right? You really do like him, huh? Because that would really be a fucked up thing to do to our friend." Erza turned the conversation back to Lucy.

"Although I'd make $40 bucks from Fullbuster over here if it was true." Gajeel mumbled behind his can.

"I do, I'm not, and yeah, I really do. Natsu's been very good to me, has blown my mind from all the rumors and talk about punks and skaters." Lucy told them with a smile.

"Good, I like you Lucy. You're welcome here anytime." Erza grinned giving her shoulder an affectionate squeezed.

She got up from her armrest and started leaving; Lucy's eyes followed her, but were pulled back when another question was addressed to her.

"Wait a second, what the fuck do you mean by rumors? What do stuck-ups say about us?" Gajeel voiced.

"Oh, um, that you're losers, poor, uneducated, that all of you have been to jail at least once before in your life. Things like those, but I don't believe them! I never actually believed them in the first place!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Wow, who in the world do they think they are branding us with shit like that? Criminal." Gray sighed shaking his head.

"It's what they do best, talk shit, we shouldn't care though because what would some prissy ass people know about us? Nada."

"Luce! I have returned! Gray, Gajeel, you haven't offended her yet, right?" Natsu cheered walking back in.

"More like she's offended us." Gajeel snorted.

"I didn't mean to!" Lucy blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't listen to a word this baboon says, scoot the fuck over Gray. You're sitting too close to my girlfriend." Natsu growled out.

"I didn't hear a please in that sentence." Gray told him.

"Move, before your girlfriend comes down here and starts throwing shit again; I swear I still have the bump from the last time she went ballistic."

Gray paled and that seemed to do the trick; he slid all the way to the end of the couch away from Lucy while Natsu took his seat. He leaned back into the couch cushions and sighed, wrapping an arm around Lucy's shoulder looking completely at peace. There would footsteps coming closer and Lucy thought it was Erza coming back, but two new people entered the room instead.

One was this really cute looking girl with her long navy blue hair in two ponytails, a bright smile and blush on her face as she ran straight over and leaned on the couch's armrest, getting super close to Lucy's face.

"Oh wow! You're so pretty! Pretty, pretty, and blonde! Blondie, Blondie, hehehehe!" The little girl started laughing hysterically.

The other person before her was a tall man, kind of rough looking, the oldest in the room probably as he had some facial hair growing on his chin. His eyes scanned towards her, hazy green eyes, and he offered her a small smile. Lucy's eyes were more focused on the scar on the side of his head though, two x's crossing each other.

"Hey," he greeted in a gruff voice.

The man walked over and picked up the cute girl with ease in one hand, walking over to the loveseat that was across on the side from the couch and sat down in it, placing the girl on his lap.

"Mest! That was rude! I was talking to the pretty blonde! Pretty Blondie! Jerk, jerk, jerk!" The girl started pouting, poking her fingers against his chest.

"What the fuck did you give her man? I thought we told you not to make her hyper, she can't calm down after that!" Gajeel yelled out.

"All we had was some pot brownies." The man shrugged, "thought they'd chill her out, not wind her up more."

"Lucy this is Mest and his girlfriend Wendy. Oye you two, this is my girlfriend Lucy. We all go to school together and Wendy is actually a junior just like you."

Lucy's eyes widened, not expecting such a short looking girl to be her age.

"Wow, wow, wow, girlfriend Natsu? That's nice, you're nice, not a stuck-up like Mest was telling me about. You're not a stuck-up, right? Because stuck-ups are mean and you don't look mean, but if you're a stuck-up that automatically makes you mean and-"

Mest placed his hand over Wendy's mouth and waved at Lucy, "hey again."

"Nice to meet you two." Lucy nodded back.

"So are we going to start partying or what? You couldn't have actually brought her here to just say hi, right? Because if that's the case we've done our jobs. Gildarts gave me this new pot on the market and if no one has a problem, I'd like to smoke it up in here." Gajeel said pulling out a paper bag from his pocket.

"I have a problem actually, so go smoke that shit outside." Natsu told him.

Lucy sighed out lightly, thanking Natsu in her head. She didn't want to be rude or... a stuck-up saying that she had a problem; she wanted a good first impression.

"Come on Gajeel, I'll smoke with you. Tell Juvia I went outside if she comes down," Gray said smacking Gajeel's leg.

The two of them got up and started walking out, a light smile appearing on Lucy's face relieved that she didn't have to be exposed to that stuff.

"So... you smoke?" Mest asked.

Lucy shook her head.

"Drink?"

"She doesn't do any of that mess Mest, I just recently taught her how to skate." Natsu told him.

"Oh... so a pot brownie?"

"No thank you." Lucy waved him off.

Mest shrugged and started running his hands through Wendy's hair, feeling the affect now that he was chilling.

"So Lucy, you're really cute. What did you say your last name was? I have a feeling I've seen you before."

"Heartfilia." Lucy cleared her voice.

"Oh, yeah I definitely have. That's where I know you from!" Wendy grinned and started nodding her head up and down vigorously.

Lucy waited for her to further explain, Wendy kept nodding her head though.

"Where have we met before?" She finally asked out.

"Huh? We've met before! Oye Mest! I've met the pretty blonde before! I bet you would look pretty blonde, my pretty little blonde," she started giggling before giving him a small kiss.

"They're totally fucked up, I'm sorry about this Luce. Come on, let's go find Erza and hope Juvia isn't a mess." Natsu said standing up.

Lucy was looking at the ceiling, trying not to spy or intervene with the two lovers. She let Natsu lead her the way out, looking forward again when she was sure they were out of the room. The two of them walked into the kitchen, Lucy seeing Erza leaning against the counter over a bucket of ice cream with this new girl next to her.

"Hey, Juvia. This is Lucy, become friends." Natsu said swiping the spoon from her hand.

He took a huge chunk out of the chocolate ice cream and stuffed it in his face, moaning out in delight.

"Juvia," Juvia introduced herself holding her hand out.

Lucy smiled and took it, "that's a pretty name, I'm Lucy."

"Stay away from Gray and we won't have a problem." She said right after giving her a firm shake.

Lucy laughed awkwardly, "you won't have to worry about that, I'm dating Natsu."

"Good," she glared before turning away.

"So Erza, I want to show Lucy our amazing skills before she has to leave. Is the equipment all set up?" Natsu asked.

"Really? You listen to punk rock Lucy?" Erza asked.

She blushed, "um, Natsu's been letting me borrow some and his CDs... I don't mind it. Plus I really want to hear Natsu play, he says he's amazing."

Erza started chuckling, "he's amazing alright, when he actually remembers to read the notes and not just play whatever."

"Hey Erza, I feel the music alright. That's what being in a band is all about, feeling playing the music."

"Juvia thought being in a band was about simply that, being in a band." Juvia voiced.

She offered Lucy her spoon; she took it eagerly and scooped up a scoop of chocolate ice cream.

"Shut up Juvia, it's not only about that."

"If you want to play for her you better stop Gajeel and Gray from smoking, Gildarts new supply leaves you messed up Natsu. They won't be able to move their fingers if they smoke too much."

"Shit, I'm on it! Hey guys! Stop smoking all the pot!" Natsu yelled running into the back of the rooms.

"You drink or smoke Lucy?" Juvia asked.

"No, I don't."

"Ever want to try?"

Is this what they called peer pressure right now? "Um, not really. I mean alcohol ruins the mind while tobacco and nicotine ruins the lungs; I don't want to be ruining anything in my body... sorry." Lucy whispered.

"To each their own; you're going to be having a boring time here though the more you visit." Juvia told her.

"She is not."

"Oh yeah, you're right. She probably won't even come back here again."

"Don't jinx us Juvia! I want Lucy to return! Now that she's been with Natsu he's been really good lately."

"Good lately?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, Natsu is the hot-tempered in our group. He's always getting fights, in and out of school, and ditching and just stupid things like that. Lately though he's been attending school and I can't remember the last time he got into a fight that was outside of our family. You've done him some real good Lucy, finally whipped him into shape." Erza smiled.

"I didn't know that," Lucy whispered quietly.

"What do you know about Natsu? What do you talk about?" Juvia asked.

"I know his name, his favorite food, his favorite places to go... favorite color, but that's a given. Honestly I'm usually the one talking about my life and when he talks it's usually about things I don't understand at the places he takes me... I never once thought to ask how he might be doing in school." Lucy started frowning to herself.

"Horrible, that's how he's doing. Don't beat yourself up over it Lucy, you guys have barely been dating. If you knew everything about each other already then it would be boring." Erza tried to cheer her up.

"I guess so... Natsu says that all of you went to school together. Think you could tell me some stories?"

"Oh boy, could I? You won't believe the dirt I have on that boy, all the idiotic things he's done up until now. I actually think we have some of it recorded; Juvia would you mind finding the videos?"

"Anything to see a younger Gray," Juvia smiled to herself as she started walking away.

"After embarrassing Natsu we'll start the private concert for you and hopefully you'll want to return back here one day."

"Don't worry Erza, none of you have scarred me yet. I actually like all of you; you all remind me of Natsu and well I love him."

Lucy blinked and Erza raised an eyebrow.

"LIKE! I meant to say like! I like him! Like!" She started stuttering out.

"Uh huh, I'll just keep this between us."

"I didn't meant to say that! Slip of the tongue!"

"It's fine Lucy, I'm not judging... just... Lucy, you really seem to have been making Natsu happy. Don't take advantage over the fact of our background, okay? Don't hurt him too much."

Lucy's eyes widened as she started shaking her head, "I would never do that!"

"Good, that's good. Anyways, come on! Let's go get this show on the road!"

Take advantage? Of Natsu? She could see why all his friends were so suspicious, stuck-up preppy's never dated beneath their kind, but Lucy didn't see herself as one of them. She saw herself more as... in between, in the middle. Because she was raised as a preppy, and nothing in the world could change that about her, but slowly Natsu was teaching her how to be one of them, more punkish, and she liked it. She liked going out on dates at really cheap places with really cheap foods; she liked going to miniature golf and amusement parks and weird dangerous carnivals. She liked Natsu.

Liked him. Not love.. or at least, she didn't think so.


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: Don't hate Lucy for this! And don't hate the story or characters either, hate the song! It's the songs fault for making me write these bad scenes! Blame the lyrics!**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 8**

* * *

"Lucy, what on Earth are you singing right now?!"

"Huh?" Lucy asked going back to first position.

"You? Singing? Or well humming some out of control song." Lisanna repeated.

Lucy's eyes widened and she blushed, "sorry, it was on my mind."

She's been thinking about Natsu's song for the past week since she's heard it. His band, Fairy Tail, sounded really cool... she thinks? And sweet, and although not every song caught her attention, one in particular did and Lucy couldn't help but sing or hum it to herself whenever she was thinking about Natsu or around him. He had been very pleased to hear her sing his song, honored even, and on their last date the two had sang it together as he walked her home.

"That song sounded... interesting. Is it new? I haven't heard it on the radio before." Yukino sounded surprised.

"Um yeah, yeah, but anyways girls! Crepes after this? You in Lis? Yukino?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know about that," Lisanna moaned as she stretched back, "I gained half a pound since I've weighed myself last week. Ballerina's aren't supposed to be fat you know."

"Oh, okay. I guess that leaves just me and you Yukino! I hear they have this extra chocolate ice cream covered special, aw I can't wait to try it." Lucy started drooling.

Lisanna frowned and stretched back up, looking at Lucy's perfect hourglass figure. She sneaked over and started tickling her sides.

"How dare you? Where does it all go? Huh? Lucy?"

Lucy started laughing out loud, "Lis! Lis please stop it!"

"I bet they all go here, these are the only things that seem to be growing still." Lisanna moved her hands up, squeezing on Lucy's breast.

"Lisanna! Lisanna!" She laughed still.

"YOU THREE! PAY ATTENTION!"

The three best friends flinched and started looking at their instructors, smiles on all three of their faces. The rest of the day went by smoothly and when practice was over the three of them redressed in their street clothes and started walking down the road.

"I'm serious, I don't mind going with you three, but I am definitely not having one single bit." Lisanna hummed.

Lucy giggled pulling her hair out of her bun before retying it, fixing it so it would look better. Yukino strapped her bag tighter to her back and rolled her eyes.

"Alright then Lis, we're going to be waving and bragging those delicious crepes in your face and no matter how much you beg and plead, we won't give you a single bite."

"Nice thinking Yukino, no matter what Lis. We won't be sharing one bit!" Lucy grinned snaking her arm around Lisanna's.

"Delicious, creamy, strawberry filled crepes." Yukino snaked her arm around Lisanna's other one, whispering in her ear.

"Chocolate, ice cream, whip cream!" Lucy cheered.

"You guys are so mean! Why aren't you trying to support me in this?!" Lisanna yelled out, feeling herself caving in.

The two girls laughed down the street.

"We are, that's why we're walking." Yukino mentioned.

"She's right, she's right, think of all this exercise as canceling out the sweets." Lucy nodded.

"Fine girls, you win... but I really think we should have taken a car. Look up ahead; I can practically smell their stench all the way from here."

Lucy and Yukino turned their eyes forward, wondering what Lisanna was talking about. At the end of the street waiting by a bus stop was four skater boys, joking around and doing tricks as they wasted time. Lucy's eyes widened and her heart shrunk for a second, each skater boy being a stranger to her except one.

She saw the salmon colored hair and paled.

"Oh my God, is his hair pink? What was he thinking? What was his parents thinking?" Yukino gasped, covering her mouth.

Lucy stopped walking, making everyone halt. "Come on guys, let's go down a different street."

Lisanna snorted at her, "Lucy, we will not give in to them. We will show them exactly who is boss and walk right by them, not even bothering to acknowledge their presences. Don't let them push you around, we're better." She stated with her nose turned up.

Lucy frowned as she felt her knees turn to jello, her friends tugging her forward. She didn't want to walk over there, she didn't want to risk Natsu looking at her and noticing that it was her. She was with her friends, what if they saw? If he talked to her, what would they think? She knows exactly how Lisanna and Yukino felt about skaters and punks and if they saw Lucy talking and actually found out they were dating?!

She was scared.

The three of them walked down the street, Lucy with her head down hoping that Natsu wouldn't recognize her. One of the skater boys eyed up the pretty ladies and started whistling out to them, his friends joining in the cat calling. Natsu looked up at the three girls and his eyes widened, recognizing one of them. A grand smiled appeared on his face as Lucy walked by him; she met her eye and grimaced slightly.

"Hey, how you doing?" He asked normally.

Lisanna rolled her eyes and refused to make eye contact, Yukino kept her head up high and didn't bother acknowledging them, Lucy... Lucy frowned gently at him. Natsu raised an eyebrow as she continued to just walk past him, not even voicing a reply. Maybe she didn't hear him?

"Hey?!" Natsu called out again.

Lucy turned her neck slightly and peeked behind her, "see you later boy."

… that was it?

Lisanna snorted and exhaled her breath, "God, I can't believe they're allowed to breath the same air as us. I mean come on, reality much? Me? Getting with one of them? One of us? Did they actually think they were good enough?"

"Yeah," Lucy whispered, turning her head backwards.

"The nerves of people nowadays, at least all that is over." Lisanna said.

"I was so scared that one of them might attack me, thank goodness you two were here with me though." Yukino whimpered.

"No need to be afraid Yukino, especially over them."

Lucy slowly blurred the conversations out of her head, a frown appearing on her lips. She had ditched him, snubbed him in front of her friends. He had looked her directly in the eye and she had ignored him, and the look of hurt on his face as she said 'see you later boy'. Honestly, what was wrong with her?! What was wrong?! She didn't care about what people thought about her! She didn't care if her status or whatever went down just because she was dating a skater boy! She didn't!... Then why had she done that to Natsu?

He was hurt; he probably hated her now. Her vision slowly started to blur as tears began to form in her eyes. She didn't mean to, she didn't want to... Natsu. Hopefully he would understand, hopefully he wouldn't take it too personal. Lucy knew though, she knew...

If it was Natsu who would have snubbed her in front of his friends, she would have been hurt. Then again... Natsu wouldn't have even ignored her in the first place.

He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy. He wasn't good enough for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackLynx17: I just started watching this Korean drama, I'm not really into those things, but this one seems like a good one.**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 9**

* * *

There was a knocking coming from the door, Natsu ignored it though. The knocking continued and was very insistent, soon turning into pounding and kicking at the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" Natsu yelled from the bed he was lying in currently.

"Dude, you've been locked up in here for days."

"So? Free country, I can do whatever the hell I want." Natsu told the voice.

The voice suddenly changed tones, "NOT IN MY HOUSE YOU CAN'T! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW NATSU! I SWEAR TO GOD IF I HAVE TO BREAK MY OWN DOOR DOWN!" Erza's voice echoed.

Natsu rolled his eyes and got off the bed, picking up his skateboard from the floor. He slid the window to the room wide opened and threw his board out, climbing out the window and slowly making his way off the roof himself next. He wanted a place to sulk and forget, but it seems his family wanted to talk shit out and whatever. He didn't need this, not right now. Let them continue to yell to an empty room, they deserved it for interrupting Natsu's silent time.

He picked up his board from the lawn and started walking towards the sidewalk, hopping on as he skated away. He couldn't forget what Lucy had done to him, couldn't believe that she had been, dare he say it, stuck-up. He knew, he understood because she was with her friends. He could understand, but just... just- he thought Lucy was different! She may have looked like them and had a pretty face like them, but he thought she was different from the rest of them with their heads up in space. He had thought Lucy was down to earth, that he brought her back down to earth when he first reached out and grabbed her.

What a lie all of that was though. It seems being around her friends had changed that; Lucy needed to come back down to earth and Natsu didn't know if he wanted to help her back down again. Natsu didn't know what to do about this. Break up with her? It was nothing, really, but it still rubbed him off the wrong way. Even if he did forgive her, if she ever did this to him again then... Natsu growled to himself as he started picking up speed.

She had called him that same day and Natsu threw his phone out the window; he didn't know where it was now or even looked for it yet. He didn't want to talk to her, he didn't want to see her, not now... maybe even not ever. When Natsu was in this type of mood only three things could cheer him up, booze, food, and fights. Technically he wasn't legal yet to buy booze and all the alcohol was back at the house he just left, so that was out. Fighting... he hadn't done that in a while... he didn't want to start up another war between schools again now that things were seeming peaceful, so no. That just left food. What was the perfect comfort food?

A deep dish, extra cheese, extra meat, extra veggies, extra-fucking-everything pizza from Chucky's. Hell, he may even break his record and eat two whole boxes! Natsu started skating his way over there, nearly running into a few people, but he didn't care at all about them. Chucky's didn't seem all that packed from the outside... but from the outside... Natsu's eyes widened slightly as he saw the last person he wanted to see right now.

What the hell was she doing here?! At his place?! Eating his pizza?! That's right, his! Natsu could see all the toppings and everything from here! Didn't she have to watch her figure for ballet and shit?! Her eyes turned and met up with his.

Natsu turned around and started skating away. Lucy nearly chocked on her pizza and abandoned it on the table, going running after Natsu. She was so happy she was wearing sandals and not heels right now, even if she was wearing running shoes though she wasn't going to catch up.

"Natsu! Natsu wait!" She cried out.

Natsu became a distant blur, he tried to as he pushed himself faster and faster on his board. Lucy wasn't going to catch up; after finally being able to see him she wasn't about to catch up.

"Nats-AH!" She screamed tripping on a crack in the street she didn't see.

Natsu stopped and looked behind him, seeing Lucy on the ground. Good, he thought to himself looking forward again... he didn't move though. He didn't go forward, but instead turned around and slowly started skating back to her. Lucy didn't move or get up, pressing her face against the asphalt as she tried to not let her tears fall out.

"That grounds fifthly, I hope you know that." He said coldly.

"I'm so sorry Natsu, I'm so sorry." Lucy whimpered out.

Natsu sighed and leaned down from his board; he grabbed her arm and tried to hoist her up, she didn't cooperate though and simply looked up from the ground.

"I'm sorry Natsu," she told him straight to his face.

Natsu frowned, not liking how dirty and teary she looked.

"I'm not mad, it's to be expected right? Me and you? Of course you wouldn't want to be seen with me around your friends."

"But you would have never done that to me and for me to do such a thing to you-"

"I said I'm not mad, I'm actually over it now. I was mad earlier, but I'm fine now, we're fine now. So stop crying... it doesn't suit you." Natsu frowned at her.

Lucy sniffed and leaned up, sitting down on her knees as she wiped her tears away.

"I regretted it, as soon as it happened Natsu I regretted it. I wanted to go back, I was so scared though. All this time I thought I wouldn't care if people found out, but when the moment finally happened I chickened out. I'm so sorry I did that to you, a girlfriend shouldn't do that to her boyfriend." Lucy whimpered.

"I'm over it Lucy, let's stop talking about this now."

"But after it happened I realized something. I realized how much I enjoyed spending time with you; I realized that I enjoyed being a skater girl and that I really enjoyed everything that you showed me Natsu. Natsu... walking away from you, thinking that you'd never want to see me again and break up with me... it made me realize just how much you mean to me."

Natsu stared at her, a look of confusion on his face.

"I've been going to Chucky's every day eating that more than not healthy, fatty pizza of yours in hopes that you would come since you never returned my calls." She told him.

"Really?" Natsu asked, a little shocked.

"Really," Lucy nodded, "you can ask Chucky himself."

"What about your figure and junk?"

"I didn't care."

"Oh."

"You made me not care Natsu, you changed me, for the better I believe. Natsu... Natsu... I'm in love with you Natsu." Lucy confessed, her eyes wide and bright, her face a dark shade of red as she reached out and grabbed his wrist.

Her hands were shaking, Natsu felt it. His own eyes were wide as he started at her, starstruck and amazed.

"What?"

"I love you. And I'm not saying that just so you'll forgive me, because if I was you I'd really make myself work for your forgiveness, but I just want you to know that. The thought of never seeing or hearing from you again broke my heart and made me realize how I truly felt about you. I love you."

Did he feel the same way? If he didn't confess right now, would she be hurt? Natsu didn't know, he didn't know any of these things, her confession though... it made all of the resentment and anger disappear. He reached out and pulled her to his chest, burying his nose in the crook of her neck as he finally admitted to himself how much he missed her.

"I love you too Lucy."

If he didn't mean it, he was sure he would someday. He didn't want to break up with her, he didn't want to leave her either. Lucy's eyes widened and she smiled, wrapping her arms around him back.

"I'm so sorry Natsu, I'll make it up to you, I promise. I want you to come meet my friends as soon as possible so I can introduce you as my boyfriend," Lucy told him.

Natsu pulled away and stared at her, "you don't have to do that."

"I want to; Natsu I don't care what they think. I don't."

He didn't know whether or not to believe her words, "it's alright Lucy, just promise not to snub me next time and I'll forgive you."

"But-"

Natsu silenced her with a kiss, a small brush against the lips that turned into so much more as he started to desire her. His heart raced inside of his chest and he felt his ribs being tickled as their lips crashed together over and over, wishing he could have more of her, be more with her. She wasn't like the other girls though and Natsu had to respect that. He didn't want to force her, he didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want.

So he pulled away, before it became too much, before he crossed the line. Lucy licked her lips as he pulled back and smiled lightly.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Luce, God I missed you." Natsu sighed pressing their foreheads together.

"Will you at least come to my ballet recital? You don't have to meet my friends, I just want to show you a part of my world since you showed me a part of yours."

Natsu blinked at her lightly, "I'll think about it."

"I truly am sorry Natsu."

"I know Luce, I know... well, now that we're all kissed and made-up, let's head back over to Chucky's and split a Natsu Special Pizza." Natsu grinned at her.

Lucy giggled and nodded her head, allowing Natsu to help her up.

"I don't care what anyone else may think Natsu, but you're actually the one that's too good for me."

Natsu looked at her, not knowing what to say to that, so he didn't say anything at all and simply changed the subject to something more pleasant.

She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earth.


	10. Chapter 10

**BlackLynx17: HEY EVERYBODY! I have a question? So I've a chef, right? But I specialize in pastries, so I can cook, but I don't usually cook every day dinner food. So far I've felt like I've been eating the same dinners over and over again for weeks, so if you have any suggestions of what I can make give them to me okay? I usually make Chinese and Italian food, from my background, and I'm tired of that and basically meat, but if you give me a dish with meat I'll probably eat it. Just review it and thanks for listening to my request!**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 10**

* * *

Punks didn't celebrate month-iversaries, so Lucy silently celebrated their two month-iversary to herself. He was out there somewhere, in the crowd of people waiting for the performance to go on. She couldn't believe that he had actually taken the tickets and promise to be here, she couldn't believe it one bit. He had though and Lucy was planning something special for him after the performance. Just her and him, alone together.

A small smile graced her lips and Lucy started giggling, hugging herself as she thought about her dear boyfriend. Her two friends stood in the background staring at her laughing to herself with concerned expressions.

"You notice how Lucy's been acting a bit stranger... er?" Lisanna asked.

"A little, but she's also been more happy lately." Yukino said.

"Yeah... I'm going to go get a little bit of fresh air real quick. You... stop that, the smiling to herself or the wall, it's creepy." Lisanna motioned to Lucy.

Yukino started giggling, "alright Lis, don't forget showtime in fifteen."

"I won't," Lisanna nodded before making her way out.

She exited out the back way of the stage and took a huge inhale of breath, loving the smell of fresh air. Inside all she smelt were powerful perfumes, hairsprays, and the mix, but out here... this was what she needed. A slight breeze blew her way and Lisanna shivered a bit, only in her costume which was a black and white feathered leotard. She reached and pulled the door back open... it didn't budge though.

"Come on," she grumbled pulling at it again.

It was locked, and Lisanna didn't even bother trying to knock. With everyone talking and gossiping no one would hear. She started making her way around the building to reenter from the front exit. Fresh air wasn't worth all this work; a slight scowl was on her face as she ignored the passing glances she received as she walked inside with the crowd.

If she would have been more careful and focused, she might of seen the person she was about to bump into. She hadn't though and wasn't, so she practically crashed right into him. As she felt herself falling down, she didn't feel the impact as a warm and slender arm wrapped around her waist.

"Whoa there, are you alright miss ballerina?"

Lisanna dared to open her eyes and gasped, her breath getting taken away. She's never seen a more handsome man before in her life, a blush immediately coming to her cheeks as she realized that she was in his arms. His smile could only be compared to a prince's as he helped her back up to her feet.

"There we go, sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention much to where I was going."

Lisanna nodded her head mutely, his face entrapping her. Was he from around here? His clothes spoke a little different; he had on some plain black slacks and a white dress-shirt that she couldn't put her finger on the label. And his hair... it was the most vibrant and peculiar color, pink, just bright pink. That wasn't normal from her side of town, but maybe he was new? Oh! Maybe he was foreign and that explained the way he looked! A foreign prince! Lisanna would have started drooling if she didn't have as much self-control as she did.

"Excuse me, sorry again for the run in. Break a leg out there." Her prince grinned at her again before leaving.

Lisanna walked back to the others in a daze, simply standing next to Lucy and Yukino as her mind ran vibrant on her pink haired mystery prince.

"Lis? Is everything alright?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna hummed gently and shook her head, "yeah, huh? I'm fine, lets go out there and break our legs! I mean, give it 100%! Our show tonight must be perfect!"

Lucy and Yukino raised an eye at her sudden overenthusiastic, but nodded and cheered with her. They had to be beautiful, she had to be beautiful, because her prince was going to be watching out for her out there.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy cheered and leaped towards him.

Natsu laughed as he caught her, "you were amazing out there Luce! Simply amazing! I couldn't believe some of the twists and turns you were doing, and those jumps! Wow!"

"It must have been pretty boring though, I'm sorry I made you endure this." Lucy frowned.

"No, it was actually not that bad." He grinned at her.

"At least I gave you extra tickets so you could take your friends along; who else is here? Gray? Gajeel? Do you think we can ditch them? I have a surprise for you." Lucy smiled sweetly.

"Really? Because I have one for you too. Are you all set? You don't need to do anything else?" Natsu asked.

"No, I'm good to go." Lucy told him.

"Great, come on and follow me."

Lucy took notice of Natsu and widened her eyes a bit, "Natsu, your clothes aren't baggy."

"I was told that my everyday clothes wasn't appropriate for a ballet." He snorted his response.

"But I didn't want to force you into anything."

"Trust me, you didn't, she did." Natsu groaned out.

"She? Who? By the way you look very nice today, and handsome too. You weren't lying about having a – a bod? Under those shirts." Lucy teased.

Natsu looked back and flashed her a grin, "I know, amazing right?"

His shirt was tight on him, so tight it outlined his every shape and curve and Lucy had to admit she didn't think Natsu would look this good. He really cleaned up nicely, not that she fell for his looks or anything! Just!... He was hot. A blush appeared on her face and she turned her head, trying not to admire her boyfriend's backside.

"Natsu? The others? Ditching?" Lucy brought up again, wanting to see exactly how perfect his chest looked with his shirt off.

"The company I brought isn't just people we can ditch, trust me though you'll be happy. It's going to be a nice surprise." Natsu grinned at her.

"Natsu? What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, wanting to know.

"Natsu! Natsu we're over here!"

Natsu changed directions and Lucy tried to see where the voice came from; she certainly didn't recognize it. Crowds of people were in her way and when they had finally made it out, her eyes went wide as she saw what looked like an older Natsu and a female Natsu standing in front of her.

"Lucy, meet my folks. Igneel and Aiko Dragneel. Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend and I told you Dad I wasn't pointing at the wrong girl! I told you!" Natsu yelled out, pointing a finger at his father.

"Hello Lucy, we saw your performance and you were so beautiful. Here, these are for you." Aiko said holding out a bouquet of flowers for her.

Lucy was still shocked, mindlessly taking them from her hands and muttering out a quiet, "thank you."

"Alright son, alright you were telling the truth! How you landed a pretty girl, only God up in heaven knows, but hello there. Nice to meet you Lucy. I must say you came as a surprise when Natsu boy here invited us to see his girlfriend in a ballet. I don't know much about those, but you were very pretty up there." Igneel nodded his head.

"It's nice, it's nice, it's nice-" Lucy started stuttering, her face turning red. "It's nice to meet you too!" She ended up yelling out, bowing her head down low.

Aiko started giggling, "she's so cute Natsu, definitely a keeper."

"Yeah, I'm surprised with the crowd you hang around." Igneel chuckled.

"Lucy, you don't have to be so formal with them, they're just my parents."

"Natsu! How come you didn't tell me they were coming?!" Lucy yelled out at him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise... surprise?" He offered her.

"Ugh, I look horrible and I smell from dancing and Natsu, this is not a good surprise." Lucy started pouting at him.

"But it certainly is for us! My dear I always thought the day Natsu would bring home a girlfriend she'd have piercings and tattoos and a weird boy hair cut dyed neon purple and just- ugh, shivers. You don't know how happy it makes us to see you so, so... normal looking." Aiko started laughing.

"Mom! Seriously?"

"You know I love your friends Natsu, but I still hoped for the best for you."

"Enough chit chatter outside in the cold air, let's all go out to eat! What do you say?" Igneel asked.

"Yes, food, please, before Mom embarrasses me more." Natsu said wrapping his arm around Lucy's shoulder and pulling her away.

"Aw Natsu, I'm going to have all night to embarrass you, don't you worry." Aiko giggled following after.

"I'm sorry Lucy, are you mad?" Natsu whispered.

"No, just a little surprised really. I didn't think, I'm really glad you took the next step in our relationship." Lucy smiled brightly, "this really means something to me."

"Good, I was worrying, but remember how gentlemanly I am? I thought this would be the next step. Oh, hold on a second, didn't you have a surprise for me? What is it?" Natsu asked.

Lucy blushed and shook her head, "nothing, it's fine. I can save it for another day."

"Really? I'm curious, what was it?"

Lucy bit her lip and shook her head, "another day."

Natsu shrugged and bent over, kissing the side of her forehead. Lucy scooted her head closer to him and laid it on his shoulder. Igneel and Aiko shared at look with each other and smiled, both of them happy and proud of their little boy.


	11. Chapter 11

**BlackLynx17: HEY EVERYBODY! THANKS FOR MY REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 11**

* * *

"Lucy, you don't have to do this." Natsu said.

"I know Natsu, just a sip though." Lucy told him.

"That's peer pressure Lucy, the first time you came over here you didn't want anything to do with this stuff."

"Shut up Natsu and let the girl drink!" Gajeel laughed out loud.

"Here you go Lucy, it's my favorite. It's a little sweeter than the usual alcohol, perfect starter." Wendy said holding up a glass for her.

Lucy picked it up and before Natsu could say another voice of complaint, she pressed it to her lips and took a sip. She pulled the bottle away from her lips and grimaced, passing it back to Wendy.

"That was not good." She grimaced.

Wendy started giggling, "you get used to the taste of it."

"Ugh, Natsu seriously? This stuff is nasty." Lucy stuck her tongue out.

"I'm glad you don't like it, I don't need your family killing me for bringing you home drunk." Natsu laughed next to her.

"Here, try this one next Wendy. It's straight beer." Gajeel said holding her out a new can.

"No, that's enough-"

"One second Natsu," Lucy said taking a sip of it.

"Yeah, same, I'm not meant to drink alcohol. Ugh." Lucy shivered.

Natsu started laughing as he grabbed the bottle from her hands, pressing his lips against her cheek before taking a swing himself.

"You heard the girl! Stop trying to get my girlfriend drunk!"

"I'm sorry, you must be used to only drinking the finest wines huh, Ms. Heartfilia." Gajeel bowed lowly.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "no, I've never tried wine before, sparkling cider though yeah."

"Lucy dear, that's nothing even close to alcohol." Erza giggled shaking her head.

"It was bubbly!" Lucy frowned.

"Lucy, why not try a hit too? Maybe even a cookie?" Juvia asked.

"That's it! Come on Lucy, these friends of mine have become a bad influence." Natsu said getting up.

He shoved the beer can back at Gajeel and grabbed Lucy's hand, dragging her out of the room as everyone boo-ed in the background. Lucy was laughing, smile on her face as she followed him upstairs.

"We were having a good time, I was bonding with your friends." Lucy frowned.

"In the wrong way; I'm not trying to turn you into an alcoholic stoner Lucy." Natsu frowned right back, opening the door to a room.

"I wasn't going to get that carried away... I just wanted to taste what you enjoy drinking so much, all of you." Lucy pouted lightly.

Natsu raised an eyebrow as he turned around, "you wanted a taste, you say?"

A sly grin appeared on his face as he started walking back towards Lucy; Lucy raised an eyebrow and backed up into the door, accidentally shutting it as she pressed against it. His lips descended onto hers and Lucy grimaced, tasting the beer and alcohol again. She pulled away and turned her head, sticking her tongue out.

"Not a good taste." She said.

"Good, although if you developed a taste and started partying with us the guys wouldn't be able to call you a stuck-up anymore." Natsu smirked.

"They still do? Aw, I thought I was doing so well." Lucy frowned.

"You are, they just won't be forgetting that anytime soon." Natsu chuckled.

Lucy smiled and leaned over, pressing their lips together again. Natsu stared down at her as she started moving her lips, placing her hands on his hips as they started melting together.

"Natsu? Do you remember? The surprise I wanted to give you after my recital?" Lucy asked lightly.

"Yeah, why? Do you have it on you? What is it?" Natsu asked.

Lucy blinked and started blushing, pulling away and looking down at her feet. "Um... well... me. I wanted to um, let you do more."

Natsu froze for a second, "I'm not forcing you into anything, right?"

"No! No Natsu, you've been completely gentle with me!" 

"Because I don't want to speed into things or make you do anything you don't want or anything like that."

"I know that."

"Good... so, let's just continue to make out and see where that leads us."

"Wait, see where that leads us? What did you think-" Lucy blushed, "no! No! I meant to say, more as in second base and such! Not, not... not that."

"Oh, oh, oh... sorry, mind in the gutter here."

Lucy turned back towards him and started pouting, "have you ever? Um... any girls, ever-"

Natsu blinked slowly, "uh-"

"It's okay, I won't be mad." Lucy walked up to him.

Natsu started sweating as he walked backwards, "well-"

"Well Natsu?"

"I've only dated a few girls before you, not a lot, barely enough to count on one hand and-"

"And?"

Natsu frowned, "is it really important?"

Lucy huffed and turned away, walking around him to sit on the bed. Natsu knew he was in deep shit now and sighed out, turning around to join her. He laid down flat on the bed and closed his eyes, seconds later feeling Lucy lay next to him.

"I'm just jealous really... you're the first boy I've ever wanted to... do things with. All my other boyfriends, compared to you, there were egotistical jerks, but with you... I just feel left out. I wish I could have met you sooner, known you sooner, you know? Everything you are Natsu you got to share with someone before me and I just feel... bitter about that."

Natsu opened his eyes gently and saw her staring at him, "I'm with you now though and I love you. If it makes you feel any better you were the first girlfriend I ever let meet my parents."

Lucy's eyes widened, "really?"

"Well yeah, what type of skater girl wants to meet a skater boy's parents? Come on Lucy, we just want to hit it and quit it- oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that-"

Lucy started giggling; Natsu stared at her before a careful smile appeared on his face as he wondered if he was in deep trouble or not.

"I love you Natsu." Lucy whispered, running her hand through his hair.

"Love you too Luce." Natsu whispered right back, "so um, the guys and I have a gig coming up in a couple of weeks at this bar downtown. It's... not in an okay neighborhood, and it starts pretty late, but it would be the first time we performed live and got paid and I was hoping if you could come."

"Yeah, I'll have to make up an excuse, but I'll really try Natsu."

"Cool, it's going to be awesome Luce and don't you worry, my friends will be right there with you rocking it out!" Natsu started cheering.

Lucy giggled lightly, "hey Natsu... you aren't... mad that you can't meet my parents, are you?"

"No, to tell you the truth I'd be a little scared to. I imagine them imitating."

"Well that's true for my father's case, but my mother is actually really sweet like your mom. I'm sure she'd accepted you easily, it's just my father... I want you to meet them. I want to be able to show you my world, my family, my friends, and I'm scared that you're secretly mad because I'm not. You've shown me so many things and yet I- I haven't- I-..."

"I'm not holding anything against you Lucy, I understand. Things are hard between us, but I did know what I was getting myself into when we first started dating. We're just having fun right now Lucy and living in the moment. If things turn more serious down the road and one day I want to marry you then we'll get married and then you can finally introduce me to them as your husband."

"Natsu!" Lucy started laughing.

"I'm not mad, I'm happy that I actually have the chance to be with you. Not once in my life did I think I'd be fortunate enough to date a stuck-up... even though I never thought about dating a stuck-up... to tell you the truth Lucy it was love at first sight for me."

"Really? From which moment? When you grabbed my hand or knocked over the trash cans?"

"Trash cans, ugh you remember that?"

"Of course, I thought what interesting bright colored hair." Lucy smiled to herself.

Natsu reached out to brush her hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek and rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

"I thought you were beautiful."

This was nice. In this room, all alone with each other, away from her friends, his friends, her life, his life... it was really nice. When Erza started climbing up the stairs, asking Natsu and Lucy if they wanted to have a jam session together, her eyes widened when she spotted a sleeping Natsu and Lucy lying next to each other and giggled. She pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture before turning around, closing the door behind her.

A stuck-up girl and a skater boy... she never thought that it could have happened if she wasn't seeing it herself.


	12. Chapter 12

**BlackLynx17: Sorry for all of you who think this is a little bit rushed, but this scene at the end needed to happen in order for me to continue on with the song and story. Thanks for your reviews and thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 12**

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes Lucy?"

Lucy walked into the room, seeing her mother brushing her hair in the mirror. Their eyes met and Layla turned around in her seat, smiling brightly at her daughter as she started walking in.

"Hi Mom." Lucy said weakly.

Layla giggled, "hello dear. Come here please."

Lucy walked over and Layla stood up, pushing Lucy gently down on the seat she was just sitting at. She turned the chair around and stood over her daughter as she started brushing her hair.

"Did you need something Lucy? Or did you just come in to tell your mother good night?" Layla asked.

"I just wanted to ask if it would be alright if I could spend the night of my friend's house next Saturday? If that would be okay." Lucy mumbled.

"Which friend? Lisanna? Or Yukino?"

"A new one, I made a few weeks ago."

"Oh... is this new friend of yours the reason you've been acting so happy lately?" Layla tickled her side.

Lucy started giggling, "yeah, she really is."

"Well tell me! What's her name?"

"Erza Scarlet."

"Scarlet, Scarlet, do I know her parents?"

"No, she isn't from around here. She's sort of... poor."

Layla stopped brushing and froze.

"She's a really good friend of mine though and she's having this sleep over with her other friends and I'd really like to meet them and I know Dad might have said no because of where she lives, which is the reason I asked you and-"

"Do you like her Lucy?"

Lucy blinked, "yeah, I really do. She's a really nice person."

"You know your father and I didn't always have money, we used to live downtown in a stuffy one room apartment together where the ceiling would always leak when it rained."

"I know, I remember."

"Sometimes I think your father forgets that, but I don't. I think it's nice that you've made some friends outside your usual crowd. Don't worry about your father dear, I will cover for you. You're more than welcome to bring her over too you know, I wouldn't mind having her over."

"Thanks Mom, you're the best!" Lucy cheered turning around and hugging her close.

Layla giggled lightly as she ran her hands through her hair, "you don't have to be so frightened Lucy, you don't nearly ask enough from us."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too dear; now if you can just give me her phone number and address and maybe her parents number too we won't have any problems for next Saturday."

"Right!"

* * *

"Lucy? Lucy hello? Lucy?! LUCY!"

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed.

"I can't deal with her anymore Yukino, she's confusing me." Lisanna said.

"Lucy Wucy, what's been going on lately?" Yukino asked.

Lucy turned in her seat and looked over at her two best friends, "girls... you both love me, right?"

"Of course." Yukino said.

"Ditto, yeah we love you Lucy. We've been friends since babies." Lisanna told her.

"So if I tell you a secret, you have to promise not to tell."

This was it. Yukino nodded her head while Lisanna raised an eyebrow; this was it.

"I have a boyfriend."

"I knew it," Yukino gasped then started clapping, "I knew it! I had a feeling because you were acting so happy this past month, but when I saw the hickey on your neck a few weeks ago I just knew it! Congrats!"

"You have a what? And you didn't tell us? I'm hurt Lucy, really. Who is he? Does he go here? What's his name?"

"Um guys... that's just the thing, he doesn't go here. It's sort of complicated." Lucy frowned lightly.

"Complicated how? Oh my gosh, is this forbidden love?" Yukino started squealing.

"No, not that complicated, just-"

"Well spit it out Lucy! You've been hiding it from us for this long, who is it?"

"He's not from around here... our neighborhood, he's more... middle class."

Lisanna blinked.

"Lower middle class."

Yukino blinked.

"Definitely not lower class, but yeah... I love him though."

"That's so... sweet. How long have you two been dating?" Yukino asked.

Lucy started smiling, "three months now."

"Is he nice? Handsome? How did you two meet?"

"Yes and yes, he's always been a perfectly gentlemen around me and oh my gosh Yukino he's showed me so many wonderful things out there that we don't have! We met at the bus stop; he literally just reached out for me and told me he couldn't let me pass by him without asking me out."

"Aw, he sounds like a charmer, and three months! It must be something serious since the longest you've ever dated a guy has been three weeks."

"I know, I feel like it is, and he's already introduced me to his friends and his parents. I really like this one you guys."

"Are you kidding me Lucy? A middle class-man?"

Lucy stared at Lisanna while Yukino frowned.

"Don't Lisanna." Yukino warned.

"He's obviously using you Lucy; you shouldn't be fooled so easily."

"It's not like that Lis, Natsu's different."

"Natsu? Hey, I'm just trying to be your friend here Lucy and make sure you don't hurt in the future. This isn't going to work out in the end, he's going to take all your money and run."

"Lisanna!"

"What Yukino? I'm just telling the truth."

"Lisanna, we've been friends for a long time which is the reason I put up with some of your insults before, but this time you've taken it to far. I can't believe you just said that to me."

"Why am I the sudden bad guy? I'm just trying to help you Lucy so he won't end up screwing you over in the future."

"He loves me Lisanna! And that may have happened to you with your previous boyfriends, but mine actually loves me and would never date me just because of my last name. Hell he didn't even know who I was when he asked me out. I'm leaving, you girls can go home without me after school and you can tell Minerva I won't be coming to practice." Lucy snorted rolling her eyes as she gathered her things.

She walked straight out of class leaving Lisanna pouting and Yukino sulking.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Hey, I was just being honest."

"But Lucy's happy-"

"That happiness is fake-"

"How would you know Lisanna? You didn't even give her the chance to talk about him? Why couldn't have you been happy for her like I was?"

"Are you being serious Yukino? I'm just looking out for her, she shouldn't be dating beneath her class."

"What we think doesn't apply to Lucy Lisanna! We don't control her, we can't make her do anything we don't want her to do! You need to apologize because what you just said to her wasn't right. Let her make mistakes Lisanna, let her fall on her face. That's apart of life and it was unfair for you to try and take away that experience. I understand your reasoning, but let's just be happy for her."

Lisanna pouted in her seat and went back to her reading, ignoring Yukino and everyone else for the rest of the day. Lucy was the same too, hiding out in the nurse's office and ditching until she was able to meet up with Natsu after school and talk with him among pizza.

* * *

It was a bar. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at the flashy opening to a bar. A bar, a real life bar! She's seen this place in movies and read about them in books, the closest thing Lucy's ever seen to a bar though was at a hotel that was hosting a school dance. She got a peek at the bar inside, but even then it was fancy looking and very elegant. This one looked rough and when she walked in her eyes were blinded by the flashing lights, her ears hurt from the loud music, and the smell of this place... ugh it made her shiver.

Everyone else around her was laughing and cheering though, saying hi to old friends and stuff like that. Lucy simply followed and blended in with all of them, feeling out of place even though she didn't look it. Juvia and Erza had been more than happy to loan her a couple of outfits, Wendy too if they were the same size, so Lucy was wearing some gray ripped up jeans and a pitch black tank-top, ripped on the bottom looking like drapes with "Fairy Tail" spray painted in red paint. Juvia did something with her hair she didn't know what that made it look spiky tied up into a bun with some strands handing down the sides, and the make-up she was wearing was more heavy than light. In other words, she looked like a real punk rocker. She looked like she should belong with Natsu.

"WANNA DRINK LUCY?!" Juvia screamed over everybody else when they had finally migrated over to a table.

It was her, Juvia, Wendy, Mest, Azlack, Bisca, Reedus, Max, and a couple other people Lucy just met and hadn't quiet learned the name of yet. She thinks the brown hair girl was Cana? And the purple Olivia? Or maybe she just mixed them all up. Anyways she'd be referring to them as hey and you for the night until she heard their names be called.

"Just some water or root beer!" Lucy called back over to her.

"No way Lucy, you don't just listen to Fairy Tail sober. I have something you might actually like, Juvia get us some shots and a couple of strawberry daiquiri." Wendy told her.

"GOT IT!" Juvia pointed a thumbs up.

"Hold on, I don't think I should be drinking!" Lucy yelled to him..

"Like I said before Lucy, you don't just listen to Fairy Tail sober! Relax and trust me on this! Natsu's going to be on in ten, we have until then to get you drunk!"

Lucy frowned lightly, but shrugged as she sit back in her seat. Still a prissy at heart, but maybe one drink wouldn't hurt. She didn't like it last time, so if she didn't like it again then she just wouldn't drink it. Juvia came back in four minutes and Lucy had to admit, the little shot glasses she brought back topped with whip cream and a slice of strawberry did look pretty good. She watched as Mest reached for one and downed it all down before puckering up his lips.

"Ugh, shit Wendy I thought you got regular shots! That's much too sweet!" He complained

"No you idiot! Those our Lucy's! These are yours!" Wendy said separating the shot glasses.

She picked up one of the whip cream covered glasses and handed it to Lucy, picking up another one and holding it up.

"Cheers!" Wendy grinned from ear to ear.

Lucy smiled simply back and clinked their glasses together. She watched how Wendy downed the drink and did the same, a satisfying flavor spreading through her taste buds. She licked her lips and nodded her head, holding a thumbs up at everybody.

"GOOD!" Lucy cheered.

They cheered along with her and soon everyone had a shot glass in their hand, cheering all together as they drank. A strawberry daiquiri didn't taste like alcohol, but after a while Lucy started to feel the effects and knew it was. She slowed down a bit and stopped when Natsu's band was about to play. The place turned all dark before the stage lit up, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel all walking up on stage to their instruments. It was different this time because Natsu was standing in the lead fixing up the microphone to fit his height.

" _Hey everybody! Are you ready to rock?!"_

Lucy clapped while everyone else cheered; she looked around and blinked before lightly cheering herself.

" _Before we start the show I'd like to dedicate this new song to my girlfriend; screw all of you who talk shit, but Luce... this ones for you."_

Natsu searched out in the crowd for her and smiled when he spotted her near his friends, showing her a small wink before tuning up his guitar. Juvia started nudging Lucy's rips while Wendy giggled; there was a dark blush on her face before she looked right at Natsu and smiled.

She loved him. Right here, right now, she didn't care at all about who Natsu was or who she was, what worlds they came from. It didn't really matter because they loved each other, and she loved him. Truly, so much she wanted to tell the world, so much she didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed to have a skater boy as a boyfriend. So much she didn't care at all about everybody else. As long as Natsu loved her and wanted her, she would continue to do the same right back.

Tonight was a night she would never forget, one of the best nights she's had in her entire life. She couldn't explain it, but being around a crowd of screaming teenagers going nuts over loud music that mostly yelled and complained about life... it was fun. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but Lucy started feeling like she was in love with rock and roll and started singing along though she had no recognition of what they lyrics were at all.

The band played eight songs in total, an hour of heavy guitar and drum solos vibrating through the bar. When Fairy Tail was finished Natsu wasted no time exiting the stage and meeting up with his girlfriend... his drunk girlfriend.

"Guys?! What the fuck?!" Natsu yelled as she jumped on him and started slurring her words with compliments.

"Blame Wendy." Everyone responded.

"What?! Screw all of you guys, I did you a favor Natsu. At least we know her poison now!"

"Fuck guys, I can't take her back home to her parents drunk!"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that Natsu baby, I told my parents I'd be spending the night over Erza's!" Lucy started giggling in his ears.

Natsu glared at all of his friends before bending down and picking Lucy up princess style. She cheered as she was lifted up, giggling like an idiot as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's go, go, go!" She giggled.

"I'm leaving."

"Aw Natsu!"

"Don't be like that!"

"What the hell Natsu?!"

"All I ask for you to do is watch my girlfriend, but what do you do? Get her drunk, so fuck all of you. Come on Lucy; if Erza asks tell her we're at the house." Natsu said walking away.

"Natsu? Where are we going? What happened to the party?" Lucy pouted staring up at his face.

"It's over, we're going home." Natsu frowned back at her.

"Really? Aw, I really had fun though Natsu. It felt like you were playing for me and only me in the room. You're really cool, do you know that?"

Natsu blinked and smiled a little; a small blush appeared on his face due to embarrassment.

"I love you Natsu," Lucy whispered before leaning over and pressing their lips together.

She tasted super sweet; Natsu licked all around her cavern to taste more of her before lights appeared on them. He turned his head and saw the bus about to drive past them and quickly waved it down. It was a long time home with his giggling drunk girlfriend; Natsu could have been at the bar right now partying and getting drunk just like the rest of his friends if they had watched Lucy like they were supposed to, but now he was forced to watch after and take care of her.

"God, I hope Erza has a clean and decent room for us," he mumbled to himself as placed Lucy down in front of the house.

She started singing one of his songs and Natsu chuckled as he pulled the keys out and unlocked the door, letting her hang off him as he walked inside and closed the door behind them.

"Oh, where is everybody? Where's the party?! Par-tah! Par-tah!" Lucy started cheering.

"You're a happy drunk, that's hilarious. I should be recording this for later." Natsu smiled helping her up the stairs.

"Natsu? What's happening?"

"We're going to bed, that's what happening."

"Oh... but I'm not tiiiired!" She yawned.

"Well then we can stay lay in bed and listen to you sing my rock songs," he said opening up the first door he saw down the hall.

It looked like it had just been made with fresh blankets and not much trash on the ground; Lucy must have told Erza she was spending the night so she fixed this room up for her.

"Okay, whoopsie daisy." Natsu said simply tossing her on the bed.

Lucy giggled as she rolled around in it, pressing her nose into the soft blankets. Natsu closed the door after them and locked it before kicking off his pants and pulling off his shirt. He tossed them somewhere and walked over to the bed, reaching for Lucy's shoes and pulling them off.

"Do you want some shorts? I can find some somewhere in this house," Natsu asked scratching the back of his head.

"Nope, just come here." She said patting the space next to her.

Natsu hopped onto the bed next to her and laid down, groaning when Lucy rolled over on top of him and just laid there like a statue.

"Natsu, I had a really fun time tonight." Lucy hummed smiling down at him.

"I'm glad you did Luce; I was a little afraid I'd scare you off tonight. You're a tough little stuck-up though." Natsu smiled right back, rubbing the top of her head.

"Natsu if that spiky salmon hair didn't scare me off, I don't think anything would have."

"Hahaha," he started chuckling.

Lucy felt his chest move up and down underneath her; she lifted her hand up and pressed them against Natsu's cheek. Her fingers started moving up and down gently, caressing him, and Natsu leaned into her touch.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Go for it."

She still tasted sweet, not as sweet as before though. His hands went on her hips as her fingers started running through his hair. He wasn't for sure before, but after being with her for so long Lucy had to be his favorite kisser. She was just all soft and always sweet, she made the cutest noises whenever he would bit her neck and she did this curl/flick thing with her tongue that would always drive his crazy. Their lips parted and Lucy pressed her lips against his cheek, his hands going down to feel the curves and dips of his chest.

"What are you doing?" Natsu gasped lightly.

"I believe it's called, second base?" Lucy answered in a whisper.

Her voice tickled his ear and Natsu rolled around and over on top of her, pressing his lips against her ears as he whispered right back.

"I think it's time to sleep now."

"But I still want to kiss you."

"We can kiss tomorrow."

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, I don't think you get it."

He really didn't, "get what Luce?"

A twinkle sparkled in Lucy's eyes as she smiled, "just go along with it."

For someone so drunk, she couldn't have been thinking clearer as their lips collided again. She could never get enough of him, he could never get enough of her. They were in love.

They were happy.

* * *

Natsu woke up to load moans coming from beside him, moans and groans. Someone was in pain and he knew exactly who. He cracked open his eyes and saw a mess of blonde all over the pillows.

"Good morning beautiful," he smiled a toothy grin.

His response back was a groan.

"Stay right here and I'll get something for that headache." Natsu said rolling out of bed.

Lucy shrunk back under the covers, shivering now that her heater had just left the bed. She heard Natsu moving around a bit before opening the door. It was a while before he came back, when he did though he was holding a bottle of pills and a cup of water.

"If it always hurts this badly then why do you all drink so much?" Lucy groaned peeking out of the covers.

"Because we get used to it, here. I think two should do it." Natsu said shaking out two pills from the bottle.

Lucy reached for the water and swallowed the pills down; she drank the rest of the water as well and sighed out.

"It should help with the headaches and the pain... you're okay, right? I didn't hurt you too much last night, did I?"

For a second Lucy wondered what he was talking about, but then the memories of last night appeared and she flustered the brightest red Natsu's ever seen. She went back to hide under her covers as she remembered the pleasure that he gave her, the noises he brought out of her and him as well, the feelings and words that were shared between the two of them.

"It hurts? I tried to be gentle because... yeah, I'm sorry Luce. I should have been more in control, I shouldn't have-"

"Don't Natsu, it's alright. I wanted this, remember?" Lucy said, wanting to stop him dead in his tracks before he started on the regret trail.

"But you were drunk-"

"I wasn't that intoxicated, I still had a clear mind... I don't regret it, I love you Natsu." She told him with a clear and strong voice.

Natsu smiled gently as he reached out and started brushing her hair back, "what time do you have to be back home?"

"Around five in the afternoon, why?"

"Good; that means you get to stay for my famous waffles! Everybody should be getting up in a little while, so you can be my sue chef. After a quick shower though first, I'm sure we both need one." Natsu said sniffing himself.

Lucy started giggling and leaned up from the bed; she started sniffing at Natsu and flashed him a flirtatious smirk.

"You don't smell that bed."

"And that is why I love you Luce."

Natsu and Lucy started laughing together, a perfect morning moment. The perfect morning to the perfect night she just had with him, always with him.


	13. Chapter 13

**BlackLynx17: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 13**

* * *

Could life be perfect? Could it? Before Lucy always thought her life was perfect, before Natsu. She went to the best schools, had the best parents (even though her father could have been a little bit nicer), she didn't know if she had the best of friends out there, but her closest ones she considered sisters were perfect enough. She knew exactly what she wanted to be and was so gifted and special to actually be able to achieve that dream. She considered her life perfect, even without a man. She had no doubt prince charming would come riding in on a white horse sooner or later and then she would truly get her happily ever after.

That was all an illusion though, created from the environment she was raised in. They made her believe that her prince charming would be someone handsome and rich, blonde with gorgeous blue eyes and a dashing smile. They had it all wrong and made her believe all wrong, made all little girls believe all wrong.

Prince Charmings didn't always ride in on a white horse, sometimes it was black, sometimes it wasn't even a horse at all or maybe a dragon, or a bus, or maybe even on a skateboard like in Natsu's case. He wasn't the normal prince charming, but he was everything Lucy wanted in a prince charming. Handsome in his own way, kind, funny, he played a musical instrument even though it was a loud one; Lucy could see her happy ever after with him. So what if they lived in different worlds? Lucy would move down to his. She'd see more of what his side of town had to offer, meet more of his friends, see more of his family.

He'd be able to do the same of course, but her side of town would be different. If no one accepted, if her parents refused, if her friends ignored, then Lucy would leave them all. Being with him in such a simple life made Lucy realize that she didn't need all these fancy things to be happy; she didn't need tons of money to be truly happy. She could live in a one-room apartment with Natsu making scrap money and the cheapest clothes out there and she would still be happy because... well because she had him.

Because she had Natsu with her.

Lucy blinked, coming upon this realization. Oh God, she wanted to marry him. She wanted to be Mrs. Dragneel. A grand smile appeared on her face as Lucy started envisioning being married to Natsu, having kids with him. Of course she'd want a boy who looks just like him first, and a girl just the same, maybe twins. They didn't run in her family, but she hoped they ran in Natsu's. After she wouldn't mind a girl who looked just like her, Layla, named after her mother. She'd probably have to name her son that looked like her Jude so her father wouldn't get jealous. Lucy started giggling as she already had four children in mind with him.

She wondered what Natsu would want? If he thought the same way? Probably not, he seemed like the live in the moment type, but Lucy wondered if that moment was with her? They've been dating for months now, they've gotten so close and passed so many boundaries together. They haven't hit an obstacle yet, but Lucy was sure the two of them could pass it together.

Did Natsu think of her has his future wife? If they would have kids together? She wants to make him stop drinking as much, and maybe even stop smoking all together for the children, but would he do that for her? Yes. Yeah he would. That's probably the best quality about him, that overprotective side he has. His parents really did raise him well and-

"Hello?" Lucy answered her ringing phone, not checking the number as she simply rolled around in her bed and picked it from the nightstand.

" _Oye, hey Luce! The gang and I are all going bowling tonight! You're in, right?"_

A large smile appeared on Lucy's face as she heard his voice, "sure! I'd love too!"

" _Great, I'll pick you up around four unless you want to come over early and hang out?"_

"Early! I was just thinking about you; I'll meet you at the bus stop, alright?"

" _Hahaha, alright Luce. See you soon. Love yeah."_

She sighed out in complete bliss as she rolled around and laid on her back, "love you too Natsu."

* * *

"So what do you all think of Lucy?"

"I thought you already knew? She's been kicking it with us for how long now Natsu? She's cool." Gray told him, his fingers moving at the speed of sound against the controller that was in his hands.

"GODDAMMIT FULLBUSTER!" Gajeel yelled when he got passed up in the video game.

"I mean like... I don't think she's just for fun, I mean I never thought she was for fun, but I'm starting to think of her more serious now. Like when we make it big and have all those screaming fans and girls throwing themselves at us serious."

Gajeel put the game on pause and turned around, staring at Natsu playing with a game boy, "are you being serious? With a stuck-up?"

"Gajeel, Lucy's cool." Gray said punching his shoulder.

"I admit that, but she's still one of them. Living up in those fancy houses in those fancy neighborhoods. Mommy and Daddy will never accept you know, and even if they do, it'll only be to change you. Goodbye skinny jeans, hello dress pants." Gajeel snorted turning back to the game.

"Nah, Lucy's not like that. She's never made me do or be anything I wasn't or didn't want to be."

"Yet; you still haven't seen her side of the town Natsu. You don't know for sure, Mommy and Daddy are really important to a young teenage girl's life. They could take one look at you and lock her in her room forever, convincing her to break up with you the moment she sees you next time."

"Fuck you Gajeel, Lucy would never do that!"

"Can't say I didn't warn you." Gajeel said with a shrug.

"Enough you two; although Gajeel has a point he's a bitch so it's up to you to listen or not Natsu. Just remember though that her kind... their parents are a bit uppity. I mean not everyone can have accepting and understanding parents like yours. Do you even know about them? Or their name? Anything like that?"

Natsu frowned, "Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia?"

Gajeel snorted, "loser."

"Yeah, everything should be fine if you just never meet her parents Natsu. If you ever do and they don't accept though then the two of you can get secretly hitched before you can start bringing her on tour with us. Speaking about tours, we've been getting more gigs after our performance last week. Erza wants our opinions at which places to play at since she doesn't remember who exactly has gotten kicked out and banned from what." Gray said.

"Well I knew we were going to blow up big after that; sure Gray I'll get right on that. On the other hand for Gajeel, shut up. I'm through listening to you." Natsu barked out at him.

"Whatever Natsu, until you meet the parents though you're never guaranteed."

Natsu stood up and walked into the other room, a frown appearing on his face. He understood why he hasn't met her parents or her friends, because of what she was. Lucy was just trying to protect him, that's all... but was Gajeel right? If her parents didn't like him then... then what if they kept Lucy away from him? What if they kept her locked up inside home and convinced her to leave him? Were her parents actually like that?

To never see Lucy again... Natsu didn't want that. He liked her... he loved her... to not see her again... he didn't want that. Should he just continue to exist without ever meeting her parents? What if the longer he waited the more they disapproved? They were doing so good right now... it was only the next step though. Natsu didn't know, but he did... he did want to stay with Lucy. Even if she didn't show it, he was sure that Lucy wished she could introduce him...

Natsu hummed and scratched the back of his head before reaching out his phone. He walked into a empty room and closed the door behind him, pressing his phone up to his ear as he heard it ring.

" _Natsu? Hello? I'm in practice right now, so I can't-"  
_

"I want to meet your parents!"

It was quiet over the line; Natsu heard some whispers before Lucy returned again.

" _Natsu?"_

"Yeah, I'm right here."

" _What is this all about? Why so sudden?"_

"I... I just want to meet them. You've met mine and I think the next gentleman thing to do is meet yours; think about it, after we do this then we can have family dinners and junk."

" _Hehehe, Natsu you're so silly, but... I don't know."_

"Trust me Lucy, this is the right thing to do. Better now than later."

" _But if its later then if they don't approve I can just leave them and be with you. If they don't approve now... I don't know how I'm going to be able to leave with me still in school. I graduate next year, how about then?"_

Natsu pressed his lips together, "we could run away together if they don't approve this weekend."

" _Hahaha, and then what Natsu? I'll just be, what was it called? A groupie living off you and your rock star money?"_

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that at all. We're getting popular now, so I can take care of you."

He heard Lucy's breath hitch up; it was silent for a few minutes before she spoke again. _"Hey Natsu? I love you."_

Natsu grinned, "I love you too."

" _You can meet them... yeah, I want you to meet them too. If everything goes wrong though and you don't hear from me again, know I'll be waiting for you at the usual spot at the bus stop."_

"Hahaha, it won't be that bad Lucy. I'm pretty charming when I try to be, you know." Natsu grinned at her.

" _Whatever you say Natsu... hmm, it'll have to be in about three weeks. My father is throwing this party for his boss so everything around home is pretty hectic right now. I'm sure he'll be super happy when it's over though, so hopefully when you come visit he'll be on his best behavior."_

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

" _I've got to go now Natsu; talk to you after class."_

"Bye Luce."

" _Bye Natsu."_

Natsu hung up the phone smiling lightly to himself. He was going to meet them, meet them and hopefully be able to win their good grace. Should he bring something? He had three weeks to prepare for it, maybe his parents could tell him a thing or two? Natsu started walking back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Gray, who was grinning like a mad man as WINNER appeared on his side of the screen.

"So?" He asked tossing him the controller.

"I'm going to meet them in three weeks." Natsu answered.

"You're funeral friend," Gajeel snorted, "if was nice knowing Lucy."


	14. Chapter 14

**BlackLynx17: I'm updating early because I really wanted to.**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 14**

* * *

Lucy was in misery. Here she was, alone at her father's business party, watching everyone meet and mingle and wishing she could be in her room right now or out with Natsu, but had to make an appearance in front of everyone and show up when her father or mother needed her. Usually she'd be hanging around Yukino and Lisanna, but after what they said about Natsu... every time she saw them she turned and walked the other way, into another room, into the other side of the house.

The kiddy juice they were serving wasn't strong enough to cure Lucy's headache, so she snuck a few glasses of champagne when no one was looking and downed them in one gulp to hide the evidence. How much longer was this party? Did it usually last until what, midnight? It was only eight at night right now... Lucy pouted and went to sulk in the drawing room. She saw a few other teens in there, daughters and sons of her father's business friends, but she rather be alone right now. She didn't need friends that only cared about her last name. Yukino and Lisanna have been there since they were all babies, so they weren't using her at all. Natsu's friends... they all could careless about who she was. Lucy wished she could have them here right now, or even one. One that would make this long night seem more festive and alive.

"Pretty blonde! Pretty blonde!"

Lucy flinched, nearly spilling her drink on her $5,000 dollar dress, and looked up at the bouncing skater girl dressed up in the most beautiful emerald colored dress she's ever seen heading towards her. All heads turned and eyes followed the young girl, her smile as bright and warm as the sun itself. If Lucy would have been drinking something, she would have spat out her drink, and if she would have been eating something, she would be choking right now.

"I told you I knew you! I told you!" Wendy giggled twisting around a piece of her hair.

"Wendy?! What are you doing here?!" Lucy asked, but then realized there was only one reason why she would be here at her father's party, "you're a stuck-up too?!" She whispered harshly, gasping right after.

Wendy giggled and rolled her eyes, "not officially. My mother made it big about two years ago, I was raised a skater girl and when she tried to move us to this upscale neighborhood I put my foot down. There was no way I was going to be able to fit in with all these stuck-ups with my skater heart hidden inside. I sure can pull off the part though, can't I?" Wendy asked spinning around in her dress.

"Oh my goodness, Wendy!" Lucy squealed hugging her close.

"Hahaha, hi Lucy! I usually don't go to these shindigs, my mother and father respect my wishes and don't really use me to make friends with future investors, but when I heard it was going to be at the Heartfilia mansion well I put on my best Sunday dress and had to come and surprise you. Were you surprised?"

"Hell yeah I was! Oops, I mean yes, yes, but it was a happy surprise. To think I was just wishing I had one skater friend here; you're like my wish come true Wendy." Lucy smiled at her.

"Funny, Doranbolt calls me the same thing too."

"Doranbolt! Is he here too? I know how inseparable you two are." Lucy said looking around for him.

"No, just me. I could never drag him to one of these even though he has offered to come as my date and punch away all of the stuck-up rich boys who think they're good enough for me. He isn't apart of this crowd, and neither am I. My parents just got lucky, which I'm happy for them because they deserve all of this after all the hard work they've been through, so I like to think I'm the one keeping them both grounded by staying in our little home in Magnolia." Wendy explained.

"Aw Wendy, I wish my parents were like that. Right when I was a baby was when they struck their money and they immediately whisked me away over to stuck-up ville instead of raising me in the home they fell in love with."

Wendy reached out and stroked Lucy's cheek, "that's probably because they wanted the best for you Lucy. I'm sure my parents would have done the same thing for me, all they wanted was to give you the best that they could. In the end you still returned home, right? To where they used to live? You still met Natsu and against all odds fell in love with him. I say there's still a little street inside of you." She giggled poking at her chest.

"Thank you Wendy, that means a lot. So, how long are you staying for? Are you here with other people? Do we have time to talk and show you around my home?"

"Of course silly, I only came here for you! Am I with other people, ha. Like I would be caught dead around these stuck-ups... then again, you weren't so bad. Me and my family just arrived and we're staying for the rest of the party, so I say we have a lot of time."

"To my room then! The best part of the house!" Lucy cheered grabbing her hand.

"Hold on Luce! Can I get some food first? I'm really hungry and it took so long to get ready that I wasn't able to snack on anything," Wendy pouted.

"Of course, to the kitchen!" Lucy cheered changing directions.

She crossed through the hallways with her arms linked with Wendy, the two of them smiling and giggling as they got caught up together. The kitchen was filled with all sorts of meals and desserts, Wendy watering at the mouth as she picked up a little of everything. Lucy was forced to help her carry her plates as the two escaped and started heading upstairs.

"Shh, down Wendy, this way," Lucy gasped steering them into another room.

"Ah, Lucy! What's going on?" Wendy asked, panicked that her meal almost fell over.

"We can't go that way, this way, come on." She whispered walking around the room, heading to the stairs another way.

She peeked over the wall and didn't see them anymore, rushing up the stairs towards her room. Finally she arrived their safe and sighed out, placing Wendy's food on her table before she closed and locked the door behind her.

"Lucy? What the heck just happened? Ex-boyfriend or something? Do I need to call Natsu over here to kick some ass?" Wendy asked her.

"No, I was just trying to avoid some old friends of mine."

"Old friends?"

"Yeah, it's a long story, we're having a little spat together though."

Wendy frowned gently and went over to the table, sitting down and putting her food on the table. She patted a spot next to her for Lucy and she slowly walked over, sitting down next to her and reaching out for a dumpling to nibble on.

"It's going to be a long night, so tell me about it." Wendy said picking up her fork.

"Well basically they made fun of Natsu; I told them I was dating him and they started sprouting all this nonsense about how he was just using me and that at the end he would hurt and leave me. It just made me so frustrated because they were my best friends, you know? How could they not believe me when I told them that?"

"Well if they're your best friends, of course they're going to tell you that. Lucy you must understand that the two of us live in two different worlds. They don't know that punks can be kind, just like how I didn't know stuck-ups could be sweet. All they knew was about the bad rumors and stories about punks and skaters, which is why they were just warning you. I think you were in the wrong in this fight." Wendy told her.

Lucy's eyes widened, never really seeing it that way before. She frowned lightly and looked down at her hands, wiping them off with a napkin. It was true, Lucy may have never believed those rumors fully, but she would have warned Lisanna or Yukino to be careful... they were only caring about her... they were mean and offensive, but their intentions were pure.

"That being said, how dare they say that about Natsu! Where are they? I have no problem kicking their teeth in for you, they don't know who I am." Wendy growled.

Lucy started giggling, "thank you Wendy. You're a really good friend."

"No problem Lucy, it was right of you to talk to them too. If you're scared about apologizing or still bitter about it don't worry, because if they are your true friends they'll come back for you."

"When did you get all smart and knowledgeable, huh Wendy?" Lucy giggled pushing her shoulder.

"What?! I was always smart and knowledgeable! How dare you Lucy!" Wendy pouted, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, you know what I meant Wendy."

Wendy continued to pout before giggling to herself, "just kidding Lucy. Whatever this orange custard is, it's delicious! Can we ring up for more?" She asked stuffing her face.

"Sure; I have to say Wendy you're really fun to talk to. Thanks for keeping me company."

Wendy licked her spoon, "and thanks for allowing me to eat up all your food and steal some home later tonight for everybody else."

The two girls started laughing, completely ignoring the party raging on downstairs as they both lived in their little moment.

* * *

Monthly things didn't just stop. Late was one thing, but stopping altogether? Lucy's eyebrows were furrowed together as she stared at herself in the mirror. If its stopping completely that could only mean one thing, but they only did it once! Then again she didn't remember using protection and... Lucy's face turned pale as she placed her hand on her stomach.

No... yes? Maybe? She didn't know, she was just a teenage girl! But if she was pregnant, it was Natsu's. There was a moment of pure joy that crossed by her face before Lucy remembered what really was happening. She was an unmarried teenage girl who got knocked up by her skater boyfriend. All those rumors and stereotypes would be prove true if this, if this... was true. And Natsu! What would they do to Natsu?! She'd never see him again!

So this can't be true, it can't be. There was only one way to make sure though, a test. There was no way Lucy could run out to the store and be seen buying one though, not with the community so well-knit, plus tonight was the night that Natsu was coming over for dinner! She'd have to go tomorrow on the other side of town where no one knew who she was, with him. He wouldn't leave or abandon her, no, Natsu wasn't like that. And if her parents kicked her out she knew Natsu would take her in, if not him then Erza... her mother wouldn't do such a thing tho-

Her mother! She couldn't, she might... Lucy's eyes widened as she ran out of her bathroom and started heading towards her parents room. Her mother might have some pregnancy tests in her stuff, she was married to her father after all. Lucy was sure they might have had some false alarms. She counted her lucky stars when she didn't see anyone in the room and quickly scurried to the bathroom, going through the drawers until she didn't find... oh wait, she did!

Lucy looked at the box and peeked in, seeing enough inside to know her Mother wouldn't have noticed the difference if one went missing. After quickly reading the instructions she took the cap off and did her business. The instructions said to wait three minutes; Lucy pulled out her phone and put on a timer... waiting. She simply waited.

"Lucy? Lucy what are you doi-"

It all happened in slow motion. Lucy slowly turned her head as she heard her mother's voice, Layla slowly opening the door, Lucy's eyes moving to the pregnancy test lying on the counter, Layla's eyes spotting it before Lucy could jump up and cover it. Her eyes slowly widened and Lucy started shaking her head, answering the question that was on her mind.

"Lucy."

"It's not what you think Mom."

"Honey..." Layla took a deep breath and sighed out, "is everything alright?"

Lucy started sniffing although she wasn't crying and bit down on her bottom lip, "I-I don't know Mom, I don't know."

Immediately Layla rushed over and wrapped her arms around Lucy, pulling her close to her chest to comfort her. Lucy started sniffling, but refused to cry as she hugged her mother back just as tightly.

"Are you?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't looked at the results." Lucy whispered.

Layla pulled away and placed a finger under Lucy's chin, pushing it up so she'd be looking at her eyes.

"Is it the boy who's coming over tonight?"

Lucy nodded her head.

"But you just met him? Didn't you?"

"No, I've been dating him for a couple of months now Mom."

Layla's eyes furrowed, "months? Well then why didn't you tell me sooner? I understand your father, but why not me?"

"Because, because... I was afraid that you and Dad wouldn't approve."

"Wouldn't approve? Well why wouldn't we?"

"Well, to begin with he's poor."

"Poor? Lucy dear, I don't care about that. Your father and I were the same when we were your age."

"He's also a skater boy."

"A skater boy? Like a punk rocker?"

Lucy hummed and nodded, "he has a tattoo and is in a rock band."

"Oh Lucy."

"See? That's why I didn't tell you!"

"No, no, there's nothing wrong with that. That's just makes him more... interesting."

"Whatever Mom," Lucy pouted looking away.

"Do you love him?"

Lucy blinked softly and nodded, "I do."

"And does he love you?"

"He does, very much so that he wanted to meet you two even though I was against it. He wanted to introduce himself to you regardless of what you might think about him."

"Then why wouldn't I approve honey? As long as there is love I have no complaints... he is treating you right? Although I was never one for gossip, I've heard about skaters and they can be terrible partners."

"Yes Mom! Natsu treats me right, fair. He's very good to me, surprisingly good. His parents raised him as a gentlemen."

"Good, that's good, well then I can't wait to meet him! Let's- let's-..." Layla almost told her daughter lets go back downstairs to wait for her boyfriend before seeing the pregnancy test on the counter again. A slight frowned appeared on her face as she picked it up and looked at the thing.

"How long do you have to wait? I can't remember how this thing works, I haven't used it since I had you."

"The box said three minutes, I'm sure it's been that long though. Here," Lucy reached for it with shaky hands.

She held it in her hands and turned it around, staring at the small pink plus sign that was appearing on it. She quickly reached for the box and read the instructions again, staring at them back and forth together.

"It's positive."

Layla covered her mouth, "oh Lucy."

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

Layla and Lucy both looked to the third voice that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Jude Heartfilia was standing in the doorway of the bathroom blinking slowly. He was wondering where his family had gone and went to go find them, but he wasn't expecting to hear this. Not at all. He stared at his wife's tired face, his daughter's pale and sad one, then at the test she had in her fingers. Before anyone could say another word the door bell started ringing, it echoing throughout the household. Jude was on his feet in an instant, leaving the room and rushing downstairs.

"Dad?! Dad wait a second!" Lucy screamed chasing after him.

"Jude! Honey hold on!" Layla called after him.

Jude ignored both of them though as he walked straight to the front door; he brushed passed the servants who were opening the door for him and opened it himself, clenching his hand into a fist before punching the young man who stood right on his porch. Natsu fell back, the flowers he held in his hands flying in the air at that surprise sucker punk.

"Stay far away from my daughter and this family; if I ever see you around here again I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day again."

Jude slammed the door close and Natsu was left lying there on the ground. He slowly leaned up and pressed a hand to his lips, tasting blood inside of his mouth.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked himself standing up.

All he did was come here, he just arrived here, he hadn't even met them yet and already the father was punching him! He certainly looked like Lucy, but that was beside the point! What the hell had just happened?!

Natsu licked his lips as he pulled out his phone, trying to dial Lucy's number. It rang for the longest and he had to call her three times before he heard her desperate voice.

" _Natsu?! Natsu! Natsu!"_ She was screaming.

"Lucy? What the hell is happening? Your father just came out here and punched me in my face."

" _Natsu listen, you have to listen! I'm- Dad! Wait! Dad no! Stop it! Dad!"_

The call disconnected and Natsu tried calling again; this time it went straight to her voice mail. Something was wrong, something was happening. Before Natsu even had the chance to figure it out though he heard the familiar sounds of police sirens. He saw the flashing red and blue lights and the signature uniforms come out of their car.

"Hold it right there young man!" 

"No, it's cool officers. I'm just here visiting my girlfriend!" Natsu yelled with his hands up.

"We got a call that you were breaking and entering, we need to take you in son."

"What the fuck? That's a lie, I'm here visiting my girlfriend! You can ask the residents in the house!" Natsu yelled at them.

"Those residents were the one who called us."

"What the fuck?! No! Hey, let me go! This is bullshit! What the fuck?!" Natsu yelled as he started struggling.

The cops paid no mind though as they cuffed him and pushed him against the car, dunking his head down as they locked him up in the backseat. He was worried, Natsu had no idea what the hell was going on right now and he was worried, not for himself though. This wouldn't be the first time he's been arrested, but all his thoughts and feelings lied with Lucy. What was going on? Why was she screaming his name on the phone? Why was she crying? What in the world was happening right now?

He didn't know anything, but he knew where he could find the answers. At their meeting spot, at the bus stop. It may take a few days to get out of the holding cell if the cops were assholes or take Lucy some time to sneak out of her home she was obviously locked inside now, but he knew she would be there waiting for him, so Natsu had to be there right back and meet her.


	15. Chapter 15

**BlackLynx17: For those who actually read my author's notes I got a tattoo. It's of banjo and kazooie, this old Nintendo 64 game from my childhood that I love. It hurt a lot while I was getting it and even more when they started coloring it in. It looks really nice, but for those who want to get a tattoo out there. Make sure you really, really, really want it please because the pain isn't much at first, but the longer you're under that needle the more and more it'll start to hurt and then you'll wonder why you're even getting this tattoo in the first place.**

 **Thanks for my reviews!**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 15**

* * *

"Alright class that was very good! Very, very good for our final lesson! It pains me to say that this is going to be our last class together, but trust me; I'm leaving you all in very good hands!"

Her students started awing and crying as they rushed over to hug their instructor. Lucy giggled lightly as she returned the gestures to her class of five and six year olds, hugging and stroking their hair lightly.

"You were the best ballerina class I've ever had little ones; don't ever forget it's the heart that makes your movements come alive, not the routines. I wish you all the best of luck and remember, always practice, but have fun while doing it."

"Yes Lucy!" The group of children called out.

Lucy watched with a smile on her face as all of them started scattering, rushing to their parents who were waiting at the sidelines with proud smile on their faces. All but one ran off, a young five year old boy a little short for his age. He walked up to his instructor, his blonde hair covering his dark colored eyes and spiking up everywhere, his mother never being able to comb it down. Lucy bent down to the little boy and ruffled his hair up a bit.

"Let me just say goodbye to the parents and then we can go home, how does that sound Cora?"

Cora nodded at his mother and started walking away to her back office to wait for her there. Lucy stood back up and said her final farewells to her students and their parents, accepting the cards and flowers goodbye before finally everybody left her behind. With a sigh she walked into the back of the studio and found her son sitting on a chair reading a book.

"Have everything Cora?"

Cora stood up and nodded, picking up his backpack and putting it on. Lucy's smile was kind as she held out her hand and held the boy's tightly, giving one last glance over her empty office before turning off all the lights and locking up. The two started walking down the street, planning on making a quick trip to a fast food place for dinner before heading home.

"Are you excited about moving Cora?"

She's asked the question before and Cora has always answered the same, neutral about the whole thing. Lucy always hoped his opinion and answers would change though which is why she always asked him again and again.

"Whatever." Cora shrugged at her.

"We're going to be moving back to Mommy's old town; you're going to be seeing where she grew up at and lived... well maybe not the home and the neighborhood, but some of the places. I'll finally be able to take you to that good pizza shop, that's something to look forward too."

Cora looked up at her mother and grinned, "okay, I'm excited for that."

Lucy started giggling, shaking her head lightly at her little son. She decided that dinner that night would be tacos and not pizza, since she didn't want to ruin his appetite for it tomorrow. It was the big day tomorrow. Finally after five long years she'd be moving back home and restarting her old life back there. She was nervous and a little scared too, for so long she's wanted to go back but has never been able to, but now, finally... she was heading back there.

She didn't know what to expecting returning there... she was hoping to see familiar faces though. Actually, what she was truly hoping for was to see just one familiar face.

"Mommy, is Magnolia going to be fun?"

Lucy looked down at her son and smiled, nodding her head, "yes dear, it's going to be the best place we've ever lived at."

* * *

It wasn't a big place, but then again Lucy had long since forgotten how it felt like to live in a mansion with a dozen or so rooms. Her new apartment in Magnolia only had one room, one bathroom, one kitchen, and barely any living space. Lucy didn't really have much to begin with, a few silverware, a single couch, an old TV, the works really. She had gotten over the material possessions and learned to live without them. Cora even had more clothes than her and Lucy didn't mind or care about that at all. If her old friends could see her now, Lucy chuckled lightly and shook her head.

She sat on her couch next to Cora, no one else around or living here with them. She was all alone, though she didn't like to think it that way with her son beside her. She smiled lightly as she watched him eat pizza, his eyes glued to the TV that was playing his favorite cartoon.

"Isn't it good Cora?" Lucy asked him.

"Yeah Mom, real good! I thought you were exaggerating like you always do, but this really is the best pizza I've ever tasted." Cora cheered.

"I'm glad to hear that; Mother's are always right you know. So, excited about school tomorrow? Making new friends, seeing the new town? Do you need me to go with you on your first day? I wouldn't mind at all and-"

"Mom, you're panicking. Calm down, I'm going to be just fine. It's not like I've never been to school before."

"I know Cora, I know, it's just... I worry about you."

"No need to, I'm a big boy."

Lucy giggled as she reached out and curled herself around Cora, "that's right, the biggest boy there is."

She hadn't ran into a single person she knew yet, but it had only been a day. The only time she went out was to get pizza to go at Chucky's to feed her only baby, and even he hadn't recognized her. She thought he would have ordering the special pizza dish, but no... Lucy sighed lightly and pressed her cheek up against Cora's spiky hair. She always thought returning here would make her feel different, would give her back that piece she lost when she had left... but no.

If anything Lucy felt even more alone to herself... that was only for now though. Everything would look up in the future, everything would be fine soon. A few days, maybe a week. She was going to finally be able to meet him at that bus stop, at their meeting space.

Boy was he going to be mad though for her being so late.

Five years from now she sits at home, feeding the baby she's all alone.


	16. Chapter 16

**BlackLynx17: I'm back at school and it is physically exhausting people so these updates are going to be once a week again, maybe even once every two weeks. Sorry. On another note thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 16**

* * *

Would it be alright to just visit his house? No, that would be rude, besides the chances of him still living there were slim. What about a visit to Erza's?... That might work and if anything if he wasn't there then she might be.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed.

"We're passing up my school."

"What? Oh! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Lucy whined turning them around and speed walking back to the school gates.

She walked in and spotted all of the other parents kissing their children goodbye and such. She bent down and started fixing up Cora's hair, running her fingers through it, and straightening up his clothes.

"Now you have money, right?" She asked.

"Yes Mom."

"And your lunch?"

"Yeah Mom."

"And you know my number, correct?"

"Yes Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Cora yelled out, his face turning red.

Lucy giggled as she leaned down and started showering him with kisses, "I'm your mother, I can embarrass you whenever I want. Have a good day at school Cora."

"Thanks Mom, bye mom!" Cora said, not being able to get away from her fast enough.

Lucy stood up and watched her little boy walk into school all by his lonesome self. She frowned as she realized that she forgot to say she loved him, but decided to not scream it out to save him from further embarrassment. Making sure he walked inside the building safely, Lucy turned around planning on visiting a very old friend she hasn't seen in years, but has talked to just recently. She found her path blocked though by a large built man simply staring her down right in front of her.

"Excuse me," Lucy mumbled under her breath trying to walk around him.

The man with the clear green eyes though reached his hand out and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Hold on, do we know each other?"

Lucy blinked her eyes and stared at the man; she didn't remember ever knowing someone with a scar on the side of his- her eyes widened as she remembered a short little girl with the brightest and kindest smile she's ever seen. She'd remembered that smile appearing whenever she was around her boyfriend-

"Mest?"

Mest's eyes widened, "so we do know each other. Who are you? I'm sorry to say I don't recognize anything but the face."

"Um, I don't know if you'll remember me, we didn't know each other for very long, but my name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia? You know... the stuck-up who used to hang around you guys?"

All of a sudden Mest's eyes turned very cold and he released his grip on her like she was acid. Without another word he turned and started walking away from her, without looking back. Lucy's smile slowly fell as she watched this scene unfold in front of her. He hated her; those cold eyes... they were filled with hate.

Of course they would be though; she had just suddenly left him and not once tried to talk to him again in their eyes when that wasn't the truth. Not a very good meeting with her old friend... she hoped for the best that her others might turn out better. Lucy fixed her purse that was about to fall off her shoulder before walking out of the school. On her walk to her new job she thought back to Mest and started wondering why he would be at a elementary school? Was it possible he was dropping of his kid? Or someone elses? A small smile appeared on Lucy's face as she imagined his kid with Wendy, how short and cute that kid might be.

Out of all of the couples she used to know back in the day, she always imagined that those two would have the first kid together.

* * *

Lucy checked her watch and hummed lightly to herself; she was late. Lucy couldn't blame her, she's probably never been in this area before, but there was no way Lucy could go over to the other side, not after she swore to never return there. The familiar ringing echoed through the store and Lucy turned back, a smile appearing on her face as she stood up.

"Yukino!"

Yukino turned and smiled, rushing over with arms wide towards her. Lucy stood up and welcomed her hug, the two jumping around before finally calming and sitting back down.

"Yukino, it's been years, you look great! Really!" Lucy praised.

"Aw Lucy, I've missed you so much! What in the world happened to you? Where did you go?"

Lucy scratched the back of her head, "about that... where's Lisanna? Is she running late too? You did tell her about our meet up, right? I tried calling her old number, but yeah.. five years old."

"That's right, you haven't been here in a while. Lisanna doesn't live here anymore, I mean she does, but she normally goes on tour with her boyfriend."

Lucy's eyebrows raised, "tour?"

"Yeah, about three years after you left she started dating this rising star; they've just become famous really and made it big. I was able to talk to her though and she told me that they were going to return home at the end of the week. I hope you don't mind that I didn't tell her about you, I wanted it to be a surprise and all."

"No of course not; wow Lisanna. That's cool that she's doing good. What band did you say it was she was with?"

"Excuse me ladies, sorry to interrupt, but could I take your order now?"

"Oh, of course." Lucy smiled at the waiter.

After they took their orders and received their drinks Lucy couldn't remember what Yukino and her were talking about and Yukino couldn't remember the last question she was just asked, so she asked the question she's been meaning to ask again.

"So Lucy, what happened?"

Lucy drank some of her root beer and sighed out, leaning back in her seat. She started playing with the straw in her drink as she recalled it all like it was yesterday.

"I was sent away to live with my grandmother immediately after my parents found out without a single question or complaint. I wasn't allowed to make contact with anyone, I wasn't allowed to have a phone or go to the internet, I was pretty much under house arrest."

"Why Lucy?" Yukino asked.

"I became pregnant."

Yukino gasped lightly.

"Yeah, you're probably thinking the stereotypes are true, but honestly it was an accident. I wasn't sad, it was a shock, but I didn't regret it. I have my son now because of him, Cora, he's five." Lucy said pulling a picture out of her wallet.

"Oh my God! Lucy he's adorable, looks just like you!"

"I know, he acts pretty quiet usually unless he's really into something then I can't stop him from yelling and screaming out. I'll introduce you sometimes."

Yukino smiled at the picture before handing it back, "so you became pregnant and was forced to move to your grandmother's to raise the child? Why didn't you ever come back?"

Lucy's eyes turned dark, "I wasn't sent there to raise the child, I was sent there to abort it. I couldn't though, I couldn't possibly kill my baby, so my father gave me two choices. Get rid of it or get disowned from the family."

"You're kidding me?! What did your mom have to say about this?!"

"What could she have said? I mean I know she did complain, but apparently not enough to stop him from doing so. If it wasn't for my grandmother keeping me without his knowing I don't know how I would have survived. I finished school out there and took out some loans to go to college, when I graduated I got this job in town as a teaching instructor. Business was really good Yukino, so good that I made enough money to be able to move back here and now your looking at the new beginner's class instructor at Minerva's dance studio."

"Oh my goodness Lucy, oh my- congratulations! And I'm sorry to hear that happen to you! But I'm so happy for you! You were still able to land on your feet after everything that happened, I'm so happy to see you Lucy." Yukino smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Yukino, thank you so much."

"But seriously!? You're a new dance instructor? How is Minerva anyway?! You know class was never the same after you left and I sort of stopped dancing after that semester. I'm happy you continued that career though, you were always the best out of the three of us."

"Yukino... it's so good to see an old friend. You have no idea how it feels right now." Lucy whispered out reaching for her hand.

"The same Lucy, the same," Yukino smiled back grabbing her hand, "so... what else has happened while you were gone? I want to know everything, tell me every single little detail."

Lucy nodded her head, "oh Yukino, there's so much to catch up on."

* * *

"Mommy? Can I get some root beer please? Please?!" Cora begged jumping up and down beside the basket.

Lucy sighed out and nodded her head, "alright, no 12 pack though, just the liter bottle. Do you need help?"

"No, I have it. Be right back Mommy."

Lucy watched her son run off into the super market before continuing her walk down the meat section. She was planning on making won ton soup tonight for the two of them now that her kitchen was finally up and running. She picked up two cases of ground pork and started looking them over, wondering which one to buy.

Her basket skidded across the floor as someone ran into it and Lucy looked up, ready to apologize for taking up so much room. The girl standing in front of her though was staring right at her with an evil glare and Lucy knew that it was on purpose.

"You have a lot of guts showing your face around here again."

Lucy saw the tattoo showing on her side hip and frowned lightly, knowing she was one of Natsu's old friends and once upon a time hers as well. She didn't remember who she was, the long brown hair and dark brown eyes didn't seem familiar, but when she spotted all the beer and booze in her basket she suddenly remembered.

"Cana," she whispered.

Cana's eyes narrowed, "what the hell are you doing back here? Huh? Haven't caused enough trouble already?"

"Trouble? Cana, you don't understand-"

"I don't understand? I don't understand how you suddenly found yourself better than us and simply left without even saying good-bye or breaking it off?! You little stuck-up bi-"

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Lucy turned her head and watched her son tipping side to side as he carried the soda bottle over to her. Lucy ran over to help him, taking the soda bottle from him.

"Cora, I thought I told you to let Mommy help. I knew you couldn't do it." Lucy teased pinching his cheek.

"I could do it Mommy! I was doing just fine until you showed up!" He pouted pulling his cheek away.

Cana's eyes widened as he saw the little boy walking out, this adorable looking kid with blonde hair and black grey eyes. Lucy put the soda in the basket before picking up Cora, holding him in her arms before walking up to Cana.

"Baby, I want you to meet one of Mommy's old friends. This is Cana, introduce yourself." Lucy said.

Cora's wide eyes went to Cana's and he hid behind his mother's hair a bit as he held his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Cora."

"Sorry, he's a little shy. There's no need to be though baby, Auntie Cana is super nice."

"That brat is yours?" Cana asked, her eyes wide.

Lucy looked up and over at her with a sad smile, "would you like to have a drink? A non-alcoholic drink? And talk about a few things?"

Cana looked down at the little boy and nodded her head, curious about what was going on right now. Lucy smiled as she placed Cora in the basket, pushing it along as Cana turned around and started following after her.

"Lucy... is that?"

"I'll tell you the whole story, just promise to listen to the full thing and to not tell a single soul... alright?"

Cana nodded her head before a small smile appeared on her face. She walked over and hugged Lucy, pressing her head against hers.

"I knew you weren't a true stuck-up, we all missed you Lucy."

Tears appeared in her eyes and Lucy quickly wiped them away before her son could spot them, continuing their shopping through the super market.


	17. Chapter 17

**BlackLynx17: You all out here are just haters! No one likes Lisanna, no one likes how Lucy left, everyone is doubting me and my writing skills. People! Have trust! Yes Lisanna is overplayed, but I don't hate anyone else in Fairy Tail that much to screw them over! And my brain melts and fries when I try to make my own people. Trust. Trust in me. We've had a solid writer-reader relationship for so long people, where did that trust go?**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 17**

* * *

It's been a week since she's moved here and finally, finally things were really starting to look up. Her new class were just the most adorable children ever, Cora had been able to make more friends at school and even seems to be happy about going there, Yukino and Cana had been such good supporting friends, and things were just going really well. Cana has been keeping her promise that she swore not to tell; Lucy knew this for sure since Mest always seems to shoot her a glare whenever they see each other at the elementary school.

There was still one problem, her main reason for moving here. Cana hadn't told her about Natsu and she hadn't asked, but her mind was still running aimlessly around him. When would she go? Everyday she thought about it and everyday the butterflies appeared in her stomach. She hurt him, hurt him real bad if Cana and Mest shot death glares the moment they recognized her. Maybe he didn't want to see her, maybe he moved on without her... maybe, maybe he would be better off and happier if he didn't know about Cora's existence.

That was the thought that scared and worried her in the middle of the night. That Natsu wouldn't want his child. How could she take that? How could Cora take that? If he knew it would scar him and Lucy wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her little baby, even his father. Lucy sighed out loudly as she sat down and relaxed on the bench waiting for the bus to stop on by. If she was paying attention she would have noticed which bus stop this was, but she wasn't. Her eyes were closed as she rested them, tired from a day of teaching little kids. Her eyes stayed closed until she breathed in something foul and started coughing.

"Oh, sorry miss; I'll put this out right now."

"Thank you, sorry I'm not good with smoke." Lucy opened her eyes and turned her head.

She froze as she saw bright salmon colored hair along with a red tattoo on the side of his arm. He was wearing a tight black tee with 'FT' designed on it, a pair of black skinny jeans with a spiky belt holding them up to make sure they didn't sag. He looked exactly the same as he always looked, but a little bit more manlier and a stronger built. He put his cigarette out on the floor before turning his head up to apologize to the girl again. His eyes widened as he saw her, his whole body stiffening up.

"Natsu?"

It was her, it was her. The one girl he's been waiting for so long, the one girl who single handedly broke his heart without a second glance back. He's been waiting here for her for so long, so many days, so many years that he's lost count, and now that he had finally moved on, now that he had gotten over her and was finally doing good in his life... she appeared out of nowhere. Right when he was used to her being gone she appeared right in front of him.

So Natsu did the thing she once did to him, he left. Turned his back to her and started walking away. This was for the best, Lucy could let him leave and try to talk to him again another time, but seeing him again after so long... her heart started racing and she couldn't control herself. She wondered if this was how Natsu felt when he first saw her walking passed him; this sudden urge to reached out and grab her.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled out grabbing his hand.

"Don't talk to me, don't call my name, don't even fucking looking at me! Do you understand?!" Natsu pulled his hand back and yelled out at her.

Lucy flinched back at the intensity of the glare he shot her. He started walking away again and Lucy couldn't even move or react. She just watched that salmon colored hair disappear behind the corner, her heart disappearing and crushing with every step he took away from her. She walked back to the bench with a slight limp and covered her face with her hands.

So much for meeting each other again and having a passionate embrace... what was she, four?

* * *

Natsu slammed the door behind him so hard it echoed throughout the entire house. If everyone inside didn't hear that, they heard his voice as he yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"FUCK!"

Natsu started slamming his hand against the wall over and over again, "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUCK!"

"Natsu? What the fuck is happening?" Gray yelled running over to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"He saw her, I told you guys not to let him go off on his own." Mest said.

Natsu's head turned up, "you knew?!"

"Yeah, I knew."

"Well then why the fuck didn't you tell me anything?! I thought we were pals Mest!" Natsu yelled walking over to him.

"Natsu! Must I remind you that we have children living here now! Misty, please disregard everything Uncle Natsu has said." Wendy frowned running her fingers through her little girl's hair.

"Sorry Wendy, it's just... what the hell is she doing back here?!"

"She moved back." Cana said from the background.

"Who moved? What's going on right now? Natsu?! What the heck did you do to my house?" Erza asked coming in.

"Why so loud? I'm trying to sleep over here." Gajeel growled from the couch.

"What are you talking about moved?" Natsu asked turning to Cana, "how do you know?"

"Ran into at the super market and we started talking," Cana shrugged at them.

"Who are we talking about here?" Erza asked.

"Lucy." Mest said.

The room turned quiet as mood headed south. Cana pulled out a new crayon and started coloring the dragon in Misty's book while Misty colored the prince fighting it.

"She told me that her father forced her to move and live with her grandmother after he heard about Natsu; she had no say whatsoever in it and apparently she got disowned a few months later. She's been working hard all on her own since then and finally was in a stable enough place to move back here."

Natsu froze a little, "what they hell are you talking about?"

"Hello? Weren't you just listening? I saw her at the market and we started talking. She just moved back here and is doing really well on her own. Do I need to say that slower?"

"Are you being serious right now? She didn't abandon Natsu? Are you lying Cana?" Erza asked stepping forward.

"Believe me or not, I don't care. You should have seen the dump she was living in though; I don't think her parents would have allowed her to live in such a small place if they were still supporting her. It's actually in this neighborhood and not in stuck-upville."

"Horse shit." Gajeel snorted out.

"Gajeel! Misty! Can I never bring her again?!" Wendy yelled out covering her daughter's ear.

"Let's just go Wendy, we'll see you all later." Mest said gathering up their things.

"Mest? You said you saw her right? When? What happened then?" Gray asked.

All eyes turned towards him; Mest bent down near Cana to pick up Misty's little school bag.

"I saw her at-"

He suddenly fell as Cana's leg kicked him from underneath; he landed on the ground with an ooph and stared at her while everyone else was wondering what he tripped on. No one could see Cana mouth the words 'shut the fuck up about her' before she turned back ahead and laughed.

"Be careful Mest, that rug trips up a lot."

"I saw her... just around the street; all I did was glare after I recognized who she was and left." Mest lied, giving Cana a peculiar look.

"I'm resting upstairs everybody," Natsu said walking away.

He couldn't hear anymore, he didn't want to listen to them continue to talk about this and gossip about it behind his back. His head was so screwed up now that Natsu didn't know what to do anymore. He simply locked himself in his room and laid down on the bed, closing his eyes as he started thinking about her.

She didn't leave him, she was forced to... no, that couldn't have been true. Why did she never come back for him? Why did she never try to call or text? If she was forced to move away she still could have talked to him, she still could have reached out. He was waiting there at that bus stop for years! Years before he could moved on from her! He believed she didn't love him anymore! That she realized her mistake! That she was just using him after all! He left that holding cell thinking she'd be there waiting for him when he went out, but she wasn't there!

"What the hell?!" Natsu yelled against his pillow.

He thought he wouldn't care anymore, he thought, he thought... Natsu didn't know. He shouldn't care, he moved on without her, he had someone new in his life... he couldn't help but feel something though knowing that she hadn't abandoned him. That she had came back for a reason, the reason... he couldn't stop the happy feelings from entering his stomach to think that he might have been the reason why.

"Lucy... goddammit, Lucy."

* * *

"Cora... have you ever wondered about your father?"

Cora stopped from doing his homework and looked up, "what Mommy?"

"Your father... have you ever wondered about him?"

Cora hummed as he put his pencil down, "when I was younger, but not so much anymore. I have you now Mommy and whenever I mentioned him you'd always get sad, so I don't think I'd ever want to meet the person who made my Mommy so sad."

Lucy frowned and quickly shook her head to hide it, "oh."

"You're like my Dad and my Mom though Mommy, so I don't need a father when I have you." Cora smiled before going back to his work.

Lucy moved from the couch to the floor and hugged her son close to her chest, kissing the top of his head. Cora didn't mind as he continued to write and Lucy just laid there, holding onto him tightly. Natsu today... she didn't think it could work out. No, she was just scared that it couldn't work out, that it wouldn't. That her excuses wouldn't be enough. She was scared of him. Not once was she scared of him when they were younger, but now... she was scared. Scared he would hurt her, scared he would hurt Cora.

"Mommy? You're shaking, what's wrong?" Cora asked turning his head.

Lucy's eyes widened and she shook her head, brushing the back of his hair, "nothing baby... I was wondering though, if you'd like to meet your grandparents?"

"I have grandparents? I thought Grannie was all I had?" Cora asked with bright eyes.

Her parents would never meet him, she would make sure of that, but Natsu's... they deserved to know. They treated her right and kindly, never badly; she owed this to them. Hopefully they could keep a secret, and if not... maybe they could talk Natsu into calming down or maybe even tell him for her so she wouldn't have to. It may have been for a wrong reason, having his parents doing her dirty work, but Lucy... she wasn't that strong.

"No, you have a grandpa and a grandma, real nice old couple. If you'd like we can visit them tomorrow after school?" Lucy asked.

Cora frowned lightly before shaking his head, "no, no I don't."

"What? Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because when I'd ask Grannie about your parents she said that you didn't like them anymore, so I don't want them to be around you."

"Aw baby, it's not them. Thank for thinking about me, but these grandparents are good ones."

"If they're not your parents then who?... Father's?"

Lucy nodded her head, "they live here and they'd really like to meet you Cora."

"Will Father be there?"

"No, we aren't going to meet him unless you want to. Just think about it though, when grandparents know you exist they'll shower you with all types of gifts and presents and even sweets!"

Cora blinked as he stared at his mother, "what do you want to do Mommy? All I want is you; you're all I need."

Lucy's eyes widened and she couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of her eyes as she squeezed her son even tighter, "Cora, Cora, I love you Cora. So much." She cried hugging him.

"I love you too Mommy, there, there." Cora comforted her.

They were going to be just fine. There was almost some small part inside of Lucy that told her that they needed Natsu to survive, but just now hearing Cora's words and having him comfort her Lucy knew that she raised him right. She knew that even without his father that he was going to be just fine, the both of them were.


	18. Chapter 18

**BlackLynx17: Thanks for my kind reviews, but right now I just want to be done with this story which is why I'm updating it so much.**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 18**

* * *

If this was the wrong house Lucy was going to be so embarrassed; it looked the same from her memories though along with a few more flowers and decorations in the front now. She allowed Cora to push the doorbell around twelve times before pulling him away, the two of the just standing there before the door finally opened.

Aiko opened the door and gasped lightly, seeing two unfamiliar faces standing in front of her door. Cora looked up at his grandmother and tilted his head, thinking that she was really pretty, but not as pretty as his Mommy, but still very pretty. Lucy giggled lightly and lifted up a hand, waving gently.

"Hello Aiko, I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Lucy Heartfilia? I used to date your son?" Lucy asked.

Aiko's eyes narrowed lightly, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't dear."

"Oh, well it doesn't matter, but would you mind if I came in? Is Igneel home? I have something to tell the both of you."

Aiko blinked and slowly nodded her head, "sure, come in. It isn't anything... horrible, is there?" She asked holding open the door.

"That depends on how you look at things, thank you. Come on Cora, let's get you set up with the TV." Lucy said walking him inside.

Aiko was at a lost as she watched her guest walk into the living room with no instructions at all and set the TV up for him, playing on cartoons. Igneel came from out of the kitchen wiping his hands off on a towel and turned to his wife.

"Who was it dear?"

"A girl who used to date Natsu, her and a little boy." Aiko said slowly, letting the gears in her head slowly start turning, "she said she wanted to talk, to talk to us."

"Girl who dated... was she blonde?" Igneel asked, remembering the only girl his son had ever introduced to him.

"Yes she was."

"I don't remember her name, but remember that really pretty girl who Natsu used to brag to us about? We went to her dance recital and went out for sushi later, remember her? Really kind? She gave you that vase you liked for your birthday, the jeweled one."

"Oh Lucy! Oh, oh my goodness, I remember now. Of course I remember, how could I forgotten?!"

"Sorry about that, oh, hello Igneel." Lucy smiled lightly.

"Lucy! Dear! I can't believe I didn't recognize you, how are you doing!?" Aiko yelled running over.

She wrapped her arms around Lucy and pulled her in for a tight hug, "Oh my God I can't believe how long its been. What ever happened to you? One day you just stopped visiting and Natsu wouldn't tell us a single thing, did you two break up? Was it my son's fault? Just tell me and I'll ground him, I don't care how old he is now." Aiko pouted pulling away.

Lucy giggled, "I'm doing good Aiko, real good. I suddenly had to move away before so that's why you didn't hear from me again, but I've moved back here to Magnolia again and I plan on staying here from now on. You looked exactly the same, not a day over twenty."

"I always knew I liked you Lucy."

"Welcome back home Lucy; are you here to visit Natsu? I'm sorry to tell you he doesn't live here with us anymore. Did you need to contact him or something?" Igneel asked scratching the back of his head.

"No, no, actually this visit wasn't about Natsu and I would prefer if you wouldn't tell him about this. I haven't told him I'm back yet, although I plan on to, and the same goes for the news I'm about to tell you. Um, could we all move to the kitchen? This is news you're going to have to sit down to listen to." Lucy said.

"Lucy? What's the matter? You told me you had some news, it's not bad right? You were just joking before?" Aiko asked.

Lucy stayed silent as they entered the other room, everyone sitting down at the table near the kitchen. Igneel and Aiko were sitting next to each other, holding hands underneath the table, while Lucy was rubbing her wrists over and over again. She took a deep breath and decided to tell them the beginning first.

"About five years ago me and Natsu went to this party and one thing led to another, please don't think badly of me for this. Anyway, a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant."

Igneel's eyes widened while Aiko gasped.

"My father found out and lets just say he was more then not pleased to find me pregnant; he called the cops to arrest Natsu and then threw me towards my grandmother who lives out of state. You two have a grandson... surprise." Lucy said quietly.

"Are you being serious?" Igneel asked.

Lucy nodded her head, "he's in the other room, Cora. He's five years old and has his eyes.

"Oh my goodness, I'm a grandmother?"

"I- I wasn't able to communicate with Natsu for the longest, but I always wrote letters. I don't know if they ever got to him or not, but I always tried to tell him. The truth to moving back here was actually to tell Natsu about his son but... I hurt him real bad, didn't I? I ran into a couple of old friends and they told me how he reacted to my disappearance. I am so sorry to have done that to your son, truly I am." Lucy bowed her head down at the table.

"I remember getting those letters." Igneel spoke softly.

Lucy's eyes widened and she lifted her head up, "you do? So Natsu did get them?"

"No, not one."

"Igneel!" Aiko yelled.

"Aiko our son went to jail! Don't you remember Mr. Heartfilia coming to our home and threatening us to lock up our boy for good if he was ever seen with his daughter again?! You were a wreck, I did what I thought was the best at the time to protect our child. The letters stopped coming though and I just forgot about them. I'm sorry Lucy."

"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry for my father's actions in the past, you won't have to worry about him anymore. I've been disowned by the Heartfilia's. I'm living on my own now."

"A single mother on her own?! For five years?! This is outrageous! Igneel call up Natsu right now! Lucy you won't have to worry about a thing, now that you're here we'll adopt you and take care of you and your son."

"No, no Aiko, everything is really alright! Listen, I'm working a good job right now as a dance instructor for a local dance studio, real good money, and Cora is doing just fine in elementary school. We live in an apartment together and we're alright Aiko, really, thanks for the offer. And please, please whatever you do don't tell Natsu. I want to be the one to tell him this, to tell him everything. The only reason I came to you two first though was because I wanted Cora to know his family. All he's had in his life was me and I was hoping you two could start being in his life."

"Of course we will Lucy, he's our grand baby!" Aiko cheered.

"Natsu, a father, I can't believe it... is that really what you want Lucy?"

"Please Igneel, Aiko, I want to be the one to tell him. Please keep this a secret until then."

"If that is what you wish," Igneel mumbled, "a grandfather."

"Would you mind if we see him now? I want to meet Cora." Aiko asked.

"No, not at all, let me go get him." Lucy smiled, "thank you two for understanding so well. Really, thank you." She bowed lightly.

"Lucy, we're family now. So if you need anything from money to babysitting... we're here for you. Remember that." Igneel told her.

Tears came to Lucy's eyes and she blinked them away, wiping the corner of her eyes. "Thank you Igneel, I'll be right back now."

Lucy left the room calling out Cora's name. Aiko took a deep breath and stared at her hands while Igneel started running his hands through his hair.

"I messed up." Igneel mumbled, "he messed up, we really screwed up."

"How could you have known Igneel?"

"I could have read the letters."

"You were only doing what you thought was best, I forgive you for that and so has Lucy." Aiko said rubbing his shoulder, "everything's going to be better now though. Lucy's back, Natsu just came home and is planning to stay for a few months. They can see each other again and fix this problem between them."

"Does she know he's back though? To me it sounds like she hasn't even tried to find him yet."

"Well maybe she's just scared? I mean she does have his child and all, maybe she's just worried Natsu wouldn't accept them."

"I raised our son better than that."

"I know dear, but this is Lucy's life right now, so let's just let her do what she needs to do. If she needs our help we'll be there for her, let's try not to meddle too much though. The two of them are grown-ups now, they don't need our help." Aiko said.

Igneel had a deep frown on his face as he wanted to say more, but couldn't fight against his wife. Lucy came in at that moment holding Cora in her arms and walked over to the two of them.

"Sorry I couldn't introduce you before Cora, but these are your grandparents. Meet your Grandma Aiko and your Grandpa Igneel." Lucy said.

Igneel's eyes widened at the small child; he shared the same golden hair as his mother, but those eyes were surely a Dragneel trait. He walked over closer to the little boy and saw him flinched back and try to hide behind his mother. Igneel smiled grandly as he leaned down and started tickling his sides.

"That's actually Pop Pop, nice to meet you Cora."

Cora peeked out from his mother, "Pop Pop? That's funny," he giggled.

"Well that's because your Pop Pop is a funny guy. Come here you!" Igneel grinned taking him from Lucy's hands.

He lifted him up high in the air and started spinning him around; Cora started laughing and calling out his name as he flew around like an airplane.

"Aw that's not fair Igneel! How come you get a cute nickname and I'm stuck with Grandma?" Aiko pouted.

"Grandma is very pretty, pretty like Mommy is." Cora said gently.

Aiko blushed and went to fawn over him, pinching his cute little chubby cheeks.

"Aw Cora, you're so cute and sweet. Call me, call me... Mima alright? Mima is a perfect name for me." Aiko grinned.

"Pop Pop and Mima, nice to meet you two. Are you going to be staying around or am I only going to be seeing you on weekends?" Cora asked, "because you two seem really nice."

Igneel and Aiko paused before they started showing Cora with even more love and affection than before. Lucy started laughing the background as she watched the scene, happy with the decision that she's made. Cora's reassuring laughter and smile was all she needed to see to know she had made the right one.

* * *

She wasn't really a liar, she planned on keeping her word, but just... Lucy was a procrastinator. It's been a month since she's moved back, three weeks since she's seen Natsu, and well... she hasn't seen him since. It's not like she hasn't gotten the chances to, she's talked with Cana and even Mest and Wendy after the two of them confronted her at elementary school and asked to speak with her. Lucy had no choice but to tell them the whole truth while their children played in the park together. Mest had apologized for being so mean while Wendy cried, sad about the whole thing. Ever since then Mest had made sure to greet and talk to her whenever she'd drop off and pick up Cora from school. Funny enough it seemed like their kids were friends there, close friends.

Right now Lucy was just relaxing, being lazy around her house while Igneel and Aiko took Cora out for ice cream and probably to buy more toys and things like that. Everyone who she's told her secret to must have been keeping it because she hasn't seen Natsu confront her in a flash. The longer she waited the harder it was going to be, Lucy couldn't help it though. She just, she just... she didn't know what to do. She loved him, still after all these years she's been in love with him. She hasn't been with any other man or anybody for that matter after she left him and she didn't want to be.

What if Natsu didn't feel the same though? What if? What if he... if he moved on? She hadn't asked anybody that question, because that's what she really feared. That he moved on and was happy now and that he would say that he didn't need her or Cora. Well he already said he didn't want to see her every again, but if he said that to Cora then- then... Lucy was surely going to break. As her mind pondered about all these things, recalling the last conversation she had with Natsu and how much her heart broke hearing him hate her, she was broke back into reality by a familiar song.

She had just turned on the TV a while ago, Lucy not used to being in such a quiet house and wanted some bit of noise. She wasn't really watching the show, she didn't even know what it was when she turned it on, only that the channel was on this MTV, whatever that meant. Zoning in and out between her thoughts, not really caring enough to change the channel yet, she finally zoned back in when she heard a very, very, familiar song. On the bottom right corner above the logo of MTV was 'FT' and the name of their song. Lucy watched with wide eyes as she saw her skater boy rocking on the small television set, him and his entire band as they showed their music video.

She saw Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu was standing right there as he did a guitar solo. A small smile appeared on her lips as she reached for the remote, turning it up as she listened to the song. She always knew that he would accomplish his dreams, seeing him on TV like this though... Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"You really did it Natsu, you really became a rock star," she whispered to herself.

This was him, that was really him... why hadn't anybody told her this? It's not like she had asked, but still knowing your ex-boyfriend had become famous is something that you bring up between polite conversation. Lucy reached for her cellphone and started dialing Cana's number, waiting for the ringing to stop as she picked up.

" _Hey Lucy, what's up?"_

"Um... I don't know if you know this because you never told me about it, but I'm watching TV right now and guess what band is playing on it?"

" _Fairy Tail, right? Shit, sorry Lucy. I didn't really mean to keep it from you, I mean the first time we met I did, but the others we just never talk about Natsu and all. Yeah, Fairy Tail became a big band around the world; I'm surprised you haven't heard about them. That's sort of the reason I thought you came back to Magnolia, to get with Natsu now that he was rich and famous."_

"Cana, that's horrible. No, I'm not really a rock fan so I never did know."

" _I know, forgot you were a stuck-up. Listen this is crazy though because I was just going to call you about seeing one of their shows? FT is going to be playing at Cobra's bar tonight and I have tickets. I thought, I thought this could be the perfect time for you to meet up with Natsu."_

Lucy nearly dropped her phone, "Cana."

" _Don't Cana me, Wendy and Mest both said the same thing. It's time for you to face him Lucy, if not for yourself then do it for Cora. I don't know for how much longer I can keep him a secret."_

"The minute everyone sees me walking through the door they'll kick me out."

" _Don't worry, Mest, Wendy, and I will be sitting with you somewhere else anyway from everyone else and afterward we'll sneak you backstage to his room so you two can talk. Trust me on this."_

"Cana... I ran into him before. He hated me, he wanted nothing to do with me."

" _That's only because you didn't tell him the truth about everything that happened to you and what you've been going through. He doesn't know Lucy, but when he does I'm sure he'll break up with his girlfriend and end up with you."_

"Wait, what did you just say? Break up with... HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!"

" _Shit, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. No, no he doesn't, he's just been with this girl for a while now and-"_

"Cana, that settles it. I can't, I just can't see him now and ruin his perfect life. He's a rock star now, he has a girlfriend and he's famous, he doesn't need an old girlfriend and son ruining tha-"

" _Blah, blah, blah, all I'm hearing from you Lucy is that you're scared."_

"I may be scared, but I don't want to ruin his life anymore than I already have."

" _He's not happy Lucy; he hasn't been happy since you've left."_

Lucy's eyes widened as her breath hitched.

" _He's never been the same, for the past five years he's just been living his life in a blur Lucy. I know it, we all know it, we can all see past his facade and we all know it's because of you that he's like this... which is why everyone hates you. You being back here now, you can bring back that old Natsu. Please Lucy, please tag along tonight. See the show, just see and talk to him. You're not going to be ruining his life, you're actually going to be saving it and making it better."_

"I can't believe you Cana. I can't believe I'm going to be making his life better when all I'm going to be bringing to him are burdens."

" _You better fucking listen to me well Lucy Heartfilia! You are not a fucking burden! Cora is hell of not a fucking burden and if Natsu tells you to fuck off them I'm going to kick his ass! Now I'm tired of this sad, self-pity crap! You are coming with us tonight even if I have to drag you there by your hair tonight! And you are going to fucking talk to Natsu and if he doesn't listen, well fuck him! Make him! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"_

Lucy shivered, "yes, yes, I'll go!"

" _GOOD! I'm hanging up now, but I'll see you later tonight! Bye Lucy."_

The dial tone went dead and Lucy took a deep breath, calming down her racing heart. She didn't remember Cana actually being that scary, Lucy was really afraid for her life over the phone right now. Well... it seems like this was it. Tonight was the night she'd confront him once again and try to explain her side of the story. If he didn't listen... she'd make him, and if he didn't care... she and Cora could survive. They weren't alone anymore, they had Auntie Yukino and Cana and Wendy, Uncle Mest, and Pop Pop and Mima. She's been surviving all this time without him doing a hell of a job protecting Cora by herself, and she could continue to do the job by herself. Natsu denying them would only prove to Lucy that... that it was time to move on.

Its been time to move on, and after hearing that he has a girlfriend because of course he would, it's really time to move on. Lucy couldn't help but hold that one strand of hope that Natsu might have been single, that Natsu might still love her. She still held that hope, dreaming that Natsu would step up to be the father plate and marry her after meeting Cora. That part inside of her was the stuck-up part, the part she was raised to believe that she'd get her happily ever after.

Lucy didn't know if she still believed in those, she would discover it soon enough when she met Natsu again. And this time... she wasn't going to let him walk away.

She turns on TV, guess who she sees? Skater boy rockin' up MTV. She calls up her friends they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show.


	19. Chapter 19

**BlackLynx17: Thank you everyone for reviewing to my story and making me feel much better about this story. I'm sorry, I tend to get depressed very easily, but your reviews made me very happy that I was writing this story. Thank you very much everyone.**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 19**

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe this was happening, she always couldn't believe the place it was happening at – the first bar she's ever seen him perform at – but she couldn't believe that this was happening. She had actually tagged alone with Cana, Mest, and Wendy; all of them had even came to pick her up to make sure she was coming. Aiko and Igneel had been more than happy to watch Cora after hearing where she'd be going and wished her good luck.

Lucy took a deep breath as she entered the building; true to her word Cana dragged her away from the bar and over to the backseats with the poor lighting and deserted area. It was a scary looking place, she wasn't that worried though with her friends around her.

"Alright so I'm getting drinks!" Cana called out.

"None for me, I rather be sober talking to Natsu." Lucy waved her hand, "thanks though."

"I have a child now, I can't be returning home drunk." Wendy politely denied.

"Just a beer, one." Mest said.

"You all suck, especially you Mest."

"Why? I'm ordering a drink!"

"Whatever, I'll be back soon."

Cana left and Lucy started giggling to herself.

"So Lucy Luce, Misty sure loves hanging around Cora. I swear that's all she talks about when she gets home," Wendy smiled.

"Misty is such a sweet child and she's so cute; I bet you were sure were happy that she's growing up looking exactly like Mest. The hair and eye color are so identical."

"I know! I am so happy, I always wanted my first child to be a boy who looks just like him. I'm happy I got half of that wish though."

Mest rolled his eyes, "I prefer our child looking like you; I don't know what's so great about me."

"Well your handsome and I love you, so if I had another mini you I'd love him even more and then I'd have two of you. I'd be the happiest person on earth." Wendy explained.

Mest started chuckling and leaned down, giving Wendy a light kiss, "I see you point there; having two cute and adorable little yous would really make me the happiest person on earth."

Lucy smiled lightly, "I remembered the time when you two used to argue over silly things and then get drunk and hook-up; I'm so happy I don't have to shield my eyes anymore."

Mest blushed from embarrassment, same as Wendy as she slammed her hands on the table and screamed out, "LUCY!"

"So when's the wedding you two? Hopefully soon? Although you two already act like your a married couple living together and all."

"We decided after Wendy graduates from college." Mest said.

"And gets a good job! I'm training to become a doctor meaning that I'm going to make serious money! I want all my friends to be able to fly off to an exotic island where Mest and I could get married under a waterfall with fireworks and FT playing all our favorite songs."

"She certainly dreams big, doesn't she?" Mest chuckled.

Wendy pouted and smacked his shoulder making him laughter harder.

"You two are so cute, I'm really happy you stayed together too. So Misty must have been born right after I left, right? Or conceived? She was born around the same time, right?"

"She's four months younger than Cora; we conceived her in the bathroom of FT's fourth performance I believe?"

"Wendy! What the hell, she didn't ask for that much detail!"

"Oh well, anyways you should have seen Mest. When I told him he passed out, it was so hilarious, and by the time he had woken up I already told my parents, his parents, and all of our friends here. He was the only one left panicking since everybody of them got used to it."

"Oh Mest, you're so adorable." Lucy grinned.

"Wendy, never tell that story again. Ever."

So far Lucy was having fun, a lot of fun. She snuck a few sips of beer from Mest when Cana returned, feeling the butterflies enter her stomach when the so was about to start, but before all of that she was really happy. When the lights dimmed down though and FT walked onto stage... Lucy froze. She stared up at Natsu from the back of the room, the man that he thought she had turned down. She had hurt him, real badly, just like when she walked past him with her friends. She remembered that day, how she was walking down the street with her friends and saw him, not as who he really was to her, but as a skater boy, as how her friends labeled him. She had told him see you later boy, her friends all saying how he was never good for her, how his people, how skaters weren't good enough to date stuck-ups like them.

She had hurt him real bad back then, but now it must have been worst because she hasn't had the chance to apologize. She wasn't able to tell him how sorry she was, so he was never able to know how much she regret it. Lucy was sure a simple I love you wouldn't solve this problem though... she really hoped Cora could fix whatever was between them up and save what was left. Erza's voice was loud and powerful as everybody started up, the bar being filled with music and cheers and screams all for them.

Now he was a super star slamming on his guitar up on stage in front of a room filled with people who loved him. Before he was nothing, he was never nothing to her, but to others he was nothing but a punk, and she was both impressed and disgusted at how easily that had changed as soon as he became famous. Lucy always knew how much Natsu was worth, she always believed he was too good for her, even now she still believed that. He was nothing but kind and caring, he dealt with her constant worries and stress and never pushed or forced himself onto her. He was patient with her, a true gentlemen. Part of the reason why Lucy never dated again was because she knew she would never find someone like Natsu, never find someone who would treat her as good as he did.

She was in love with him.

Natsu was positively glowing, a wide smile on his face as he slammed down on the strings on his guitar. She remembered that boyish face, those cute charms. She was happy that it didn't change about him, that he still loved music as much as he used too and maybe even more now. Cana, Mest, and Wendy were all cheering beside her, but Lucy kept quiet and simply watched. Watching him... she didn't feel nervous anymore. She wasn't scared of him anymore. Who she saw on stage was that old Natsu, the Natsu she fell in love with, the Natsu who loved her back. She saw the old him and didn't worry anymore because she knew that that Natsu would take care of her and welcome Cora in his arms with the world's largest smile.

She tags along, stands in the crowd, looks up at the man that she turned down. He was a skater boy she said see you later boy, he wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a super star slamming on his guitar, does you pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy she said see you later boy, he wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a super star slamming on his guitar, does you pretty face see what he's worth?


	20. Chapter 20

**BlackLynx17: I got a lot of good reviews, but I also got a lot of weird, dumb, and confusing ones as well.**

 **For all those who praised me and loved this chapter, thank you. Thank you very much.**

 **So one Guest person review, how is this categorized as hi? I believe you meant humor? When you review to me and ask me a question, please make sure I can read it. And I don't know what story you've been reading, but this has been a romance/humor for the beginning fourteen chapters. It has been nothing but romance and humor for more than half this story. What you're reading right now is the drama and plot, because every serious story has one of those. If you don't like the story, no one is forcing you to read it, and asking me how longer this story is going to be like you just want it to be over is very rude of you! I don't appreciate readers like that.**

 **Guest number 2! What Lucy meant when she was watching Natsu play when he was up onstage was that she saw the old Natsu she used to see practicing. You see she's worried that he's change, and others have been telling her that he has, but when she saw him playing like he always used to she knew that he hadn't really. She still saw that old Natsu she fell in love with and wasn't scared anymore to meet him. I don't know how this was confusing for you, but yeah.**

 **Sabrina huish, I don't know how long you've been reading this fanfiction of mine and you might have been skipping my author notes, but yes. It's a song. This whole fanfiction is a song.**

 **Ikityan, I don't know if you were talking about the last sentence of the paragraph or the song lyrics at the end? If it's the last sentence Lucy wasn't scared about meeting Natsu and telling him about their son anymore because she knew the old Natsu, the one she dated five years ago, would have accepted and loved him, so when she saw the old Natsu playing up on stage, she knew that her worries were foolish. If you were talking about the song lyrics at the end of the chapter though...**

 **LISTEN PEOPLE! THIS IS A SONGFIC! I PUT THE LYRICS OF THE SONG AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER WHEN IT MATCHES! WHEN YOU SEE THINGS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PAGE**

 **LIKE SO**

 **THAT IS THE LYRICS TO SKATER BOY!**

 **I was really enjoying this story in the beginning, but now people are starting to bum me out over it. I'm sorry, I'll try staying more positive. Thanks for reading and this is almost the chapter you've been waiting for! Hope you enjoy! I'm not perfect, this story is definitely not perfect, I'm not a write and I don't have a degree in English. I'll accept advice and constructive criticism, like for a mistake or two or parts that were confusing, but I will not accept just straight out harsh words and hate mail. Do you really not have anything better to do than to hate on my story and write mean reviews? Really? There isn't anything you could be doing more constructive with your time? Because that's pretty sad.**

 **Again, thanks for the reviews, and I hope my readers who do enjoy and love this story don't take my words personally to them. This is just the first story I've ever gotten so much hate and flames for which I don't understand because this was just supposed to be a light and fluffy story about my favorite song and favorite couple. I've written darker and sadder stories than this and yet everyone is hating on the skaters? You need to stop being stuck-ups people, there. I'm done. Enjoy the chapter and remember what your parents and nearly every children movie/show has ever taught you.**

 **If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 20**

* * *

How was she going do this? Well she was already backstage, Cana and Wendy had wasted no time pushing her back here when the concert was over and was currently distracting everyone else except for Natsu, who was in his dressing room right now. All Lucy had to do was walk over to the door and enter it; he was bound to be alone. Lucy took a deep breath and took a step forward, waiting until her shivers vanished before she took another.

"Lucy?"

She jumped, her skin crawling, and turned around thinking she was caught somehow. She was caught, but not by anybody who she thought it would be. Lucy's eyes slowly widened as she spotted the familiar face, the short style snow white hair cut, the bright blue eyes, that mysterious smile.

"Lisanna?"

"Oh my goodness! You're really here! Oh my- Lucy! Get over here!" Lisanna yelled running over.

She pounced on Lucy and started jumping up and down with her just like Yukino did when she first saw her.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe this! What happened to you?! Wait a minute, Yukino was mentioning a surprise for me when I got back home. Was it you? Oh my- this certainly is a surprise! Ahh!" She screamed hugging her again.

Lucy was more surprised than Lisanna though and was completely paralyzed as she stared at the girl.

"Lisanna," she repeated again.

"Yes, yes, how have you been? What are you doing here backstage? How did you even get back here?" Lisanna asked question after question.

"That's what I would like to ask you, what are you doing here Lisanna? The Lis I know would never be caught dead at a poor place like this nor listening to such loud music. What happened to you?"

Lisanna blushed and started giggling, "aw you know Lucy, I fell in love and love changes things. My boyfriend is the lead guitarist in FT, Natsu Dragneel. You saw him performing tonight, right? Wasn't he awesome? I mean it's rock, but come on there isn't a single person who doesn't know this band! I can get over that with how famous we're becoming together." Lisanna started smiling.

No. No. Oh no. Lisanna... it was Lisanna. Lucy didn't understand, she couldn't understand. She missed her friend dearly, yes, but right now she wasn't feeling that miss. She was hurt, wounded, betrayed, but most of all really mad and jealous.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, it's actually a funny story. Natsu's band happened to appear at a party I went to with my friends and one thing led to another and we started dating. It's been two years I believe? Let me tell you it wasn't easy, he was still strung over his old ex-girlfriend, but I easily replaced her and even kicked her out of his memories. That old hag; I can't believe she broke up with the best thing that could have ever happened to her. That's life I guess though, aren't I lucky?"

"She didn't leave, she was forced to move away, and she wasn't an old hag Lisanna!" Lucy growled out.

"Lucy? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Remember when I told you about my peasant skater boyfriend? Remember how you laughed and told me to break up with him, even resented me and tried to convinced that I was being used and that he didn't even love me?!"

"Lucy? What are you-... oh." Lisanna gasped, her eyes widening.

"So excuse me for being really confused since that skater boy you were talking so much shit about back then is now the exact person you're dating right now. I can't believe this, oh my God I can't believe this, out of all of the women in the world it had to be you."

"Hey, that's not very fair. I'm a changed person now."

"Really Lisanna? Are you? You said you've been dating for two years now? So tell me, who is his best friend?"

Lisanna glared, "obviously the drummer."

"His name?"

Lisanna bit her bottom lip, "it's something close to the color gray- shut up Lucy!"

"You don't care, you haven't changed. You don't even know his skater friend's name and I bet you can't even name any of the ones outside this stage who has been his friends since elementary school. Do you even love him Lisanna? Or do you love his money?"

"Oh I get it Lucy, I get it. Look at who is calling the kettle black. What are you doing here, huh? He hasn't heard from you in years, years, and now that he's all famous you come crawling back? I heard about what happened to you, how your father disowned you. Pitiful really, but I did try to warn you. To think you'd fall so low though, you gold digger."

"You take that back right now! You have no idea what I've been going through for the past five years! You have absolutely no idea what I've been through to get back here, to get back to him!"

"Oh boo hoo, poor little Lucy didn't get her away. Well fi-nal-lly! Little perfect Lucy, you always got everything you wanted and was always everybody's favorite! Not anymore though Lucy, times have changed now. Sorry girl, but you missed out. Well tough luck that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends and this is how the story ends. Me and him together; there hasn't been a single thought of you Lucy and he loves me now, not you. Natsu has moved on, so I'd advice for you to do the same thing before you make a fool of yourself." Lisanna glared with a sneer.

Lucy took a deep breath before sighing out, shaking her head lightly. She left Lisanna on bad terms and didn't think she'd meet her again on these same bad terms. It just didn't make any sense though; she didn't care about Natsu, at least not truly. She saw his money and popularity first before she saw him, saw his soul and how beautiful it is. Things could have been so different, so different if Lisanna was raised to see a certain way. If she was, then maybe, maybe-

"You know Lisanna... it's too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be. There is more that meets the eye to Natsu. I see the soul that is inside of him, something you have never seen or will ever see."

If she had truly loved him, if there wasn't a single doubt in Lucy's mind that Lisanna loved the man that Natsu was and not the product she would have given him away. She would have gladly given the love of her life to her best friend knowing he'd be in good hands, but that wasn't the case. She didn't believe in Lisanna and Natsu deserved much more than that, so much more. She may have won tonight, but Lucy was going to come back. She wasn't going to give Natsu up without a fight and boy was it going to be a damn good one.

Lisanna was glaring, seething at the teeth as she glared at Lucy. Lucy returned nothing but a kind smile though and soft eyes, nearly throwing her off guard.

"It was really nice to see you again Lisanna, it really was. I'm not going to give him to you without a fight though, not when I know that you don't truly see him for who he is. Good bye." She said turning around to leave.

Lisanna hated not getting the last word, and with that big speech Lucy just gave her, Lisanna was losing and losing bad. That cool act threw her in for a loop, so Lisanna threw one right back at her.

"It really was nice to see you too Lucy, but I would give up on that idea of yours. I mean he's just a boy and I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? We are in love, haven't you heard? how we rock each others world?"

She left after that with shrill giggles and Lucy was frozen for a moment, tears appearing in her eyes. She started running off the stage and soon out of the bar, running as fast as her legs could take her to outrun the pain and sadness that was right behind her, gaining on her. She was going to make this right, she was going to be his again and save him, but for right now she couldn't help but think of Lisanna going to his dressing room, not her. Lisanna giving him praises and kisses on his show well done, not her. Lisanna warming up his bed tonight, not her.

Lucy has never felt so much pain before in her life, even when Cora was born. It felt like her heart was getting ripped out and crushed right in front of her and Lucy could do nothing but cry and wait for her chance to have him fix and mend it back up.

Sorry girl, but you missed out. Well tough luck that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends, this is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be. There is more that meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl, can I make it anymore obvious? We are in love, haven't you heard, how we rock each others world?


	21. Chapter 21

**BlackLynx17: I wear Toms, he wears sneakers, he's banging your friend underneath the bleachers.**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 21**

* * *

"Last night was a total failure, how could we have forgotten about Lisanna?" Wendy whispered harshly.

"Because we hate her." Mest shrugged.

"Still she was like a freaking ninja, no wonder Lucy left. I don't think she told Natsu that she came to visit, he didn't seem to be acting weird when he joined the party."

"She most likely didn't then, Lucy must have said something to her that really bugged her. She told me not to worry about it this morning when I was dropping about Misty... speaking of Misty though, I need to pick her up right now. Her and Cora; Misty has been wanting him to come over lately and I planned a play date with her and Cora over our house for today."

"Oh my God Mest, you are a genius! That's it!"

"What's it Wendy?"

"Have Natsu pick her up! Her and Cora up! When he goes to drop Cora back off at home, or when he comes here to drop them back off we can make him stay so he can meet up with Lucy and they can talk! Bam! I'm a genius!" Wendy started laughing to herself.

"Wendy not only is that a horrible idea, but Lucy's going to kill us when she finds out what you're planning."

"Too late, I'm already calling him."

"Wendy don't!"

"Natsu! Hi, could you pick up Misty from school today? Yeah something came up and Mest and I can't do it. We should be home around five so could you take her out for some fun too? She's going to have a little friend, a boy named Cora with her... perfect! See, that's why I love you Natsu! Okay, well thanks again. Yeah, you should head over there right now. Okay, okay, bye Natsu!"

Wendy smiled as she hung up the phone and Mest sighed, shaking his head side to side as he looked down.

"You just signed our deaths."

"Come on Mest, this could be a good thing. Natsu's going to meet his son and he won't even know it! This way I'm not revealing anything to Lucy and I'm keeping my promise."

"Don't blame me when this blows up in your face Wendy."

"Shut up Mest and be supportive."

"I love you dear."

"Aw, I love you too Mest."

* * *

Natsu repositioned his baseball cap as he skated to the school, knowing he was late. If Wendy hadn't told him so last minute he would have been early, but Misty won't mind that much. She was a good girl, a sweet girl and super fun to play with. Natsu turned that last corner and saw the school coming up in the distance. He stopped at the fence and saw her swinging on the swings, a boy pushing her. That must have been the friend Wendy was talking about, Cora he thinks.

"Misty! Misty over here!" Natsu waved out.

Misty looked up and got off the swings, grabbing the boy's hand as they started running over. She released his hand as she jumped up for a hug, Natsu laughing and swinging her around as he caught her.

"Uncle Natsu! Why are you here?"

"Your Mom and Dad had something to do, so they sent me here to make sure you and your friend had a fun day today. Hi there, I'm Uncle Natsu. It's nice to meet you Cora." Natsu grinned at the small boy.

This man was his father. Cora had seen pictures of him hidden away in her mother's stuff when she was younger, and again all over the house and walls in his grandparent's house. Pop Pop and Mima had actually told him stories about the man his father was. No matter what though, in Cora's eyes this man was a bad man. A man who abandoned his mother and made her sad and cry all the time. Cora just stared at him, wondering how in the world this man was his father if they looked nothing alike?

Natsu laughed nervously and placed Misty back on the ground, scratching the back of his head.

"Er... so, yeah. What do you think about going to the park and practicing skate boarding? I brought an extra board so we could all try it, well you two while I teach. And later before going home we could ice cream."

"Yay! Ice cream!" Misty cheered.

Cora wanted to go back inside and call his mom, begging for her to come over here. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to meet his father though and he didn't want to pass this up. He wanted to see exactly what kind of man his dad really as, so he stayed. Natsu quickly got used to the quiet boy and just talked to Misty on their walk to the park, telling her jokes and laughing at her stories. She was the same way, telling him all about her day and all about Cora. She'd answer when he'd refuse to and Natsu wondered why she liked the boy so much? Was he a mute? All he would do was stare at him and sometimes glare. Did he not like him or something?

"Skate board! Skate board! Skateboard!" Misty started cheering when they entered the park.

"Here you go little one, remember what I taught you?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, I can do it all by myself." Misty smiled grabbing the board.

She started skating around the water fountain in circles, cheering and giggling to herself. Natsu watched her with a careful eye before looking back at the small little boy. His blonde hair was so bright it hurt and his eyes... there was something familiar about him.

"Can you skate? Or do you need help?"

"I can do it by myself." The boy said, the first words he's ever heard him say.

He grabbed the board and placed it on the ground, placing one foot on top of the board. He fell right after and landed on the ground face first. Natsu snorted, but quickly picked him up and started dusting him off.

"Cora, are you alright? Any scratches or cuts?" Natsu started fussing over him.

"I'm fine, stupid board." Cora glared.

"The board is not stupid, you just don't know what you're doing. I'll help you though, here. Grab my hand." Natsu said holding his hand out.

Cora glared at the hand and stood up himself, trying again by himself. He fell down just the same and the next time he grabbed Natsu's hand tightly. He chuckled lightly and picked Cora up, placing him gently on the board.

"There we go, now try to stand by yourself."

Natsu slowly started letting go and Cora clawed into his arms, hanging on for his dear life. He slowly eased off of him though and soon he was standing on his on in the middle the middle of the park on his board. Cora let out a soft breath of relief as he didn't fall.

"Good, now we're going to walk. Misty, come on! Follow us!" Natsu called out as he grabbed on Cora's hand.

He started walking slowly and Cora held onto him, the board rolling around under his feet making the world move a little slower than usual. He never tried to skateboard before, but he had heard from his grandparents that his father was a skater. It made him not want to skate at all because he didn't want to follow after his footsteps, but this... this was pretty nice. Especially when they started going down a hill, Cora even flashed a smile and started laughing.

Natsu paused for a minute as he stared at it, seeing something familiar from his smile. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared and so did the feeling that Natsu remembered. He stopped Cora's skating and stared at him gently.

"Cora... who's your parents?"

"Mommy and Daddy." Cora answered, trying to move the board.

Natsu kept him there though, a frown on his face. "Who is Mommy and Daddy?"

"Mommy and Daddy are Mommy and Daddy. Let's go."

"Do you not know your parent's names?"

"Cora! Uncle Natsu! Let's go! Let's go! I see the ice cream truck up ahead!" Misty screams echoed from the back.

Natsu looked up and Cora jumped off the board, abandoning it as he started running towards Misty. Natsu picked up the board and started following after, making a note inside of his head to ask Wendy who exactly was Cora's parents.

* * *

Lucy checked her watch and sighed, hurrying down the street to Wendy and Mest's house. She didn't mean to be so late, but one of the kids got into an accident in class so she had to deal with the parents and reassure them nothing was wrong. She was late, she was so late, but she was sure Cora was having a wonderful time over there. Misty had really done some good Cora; he's been more open and happier, more talkative, more like the child he was supposed to act like. She was so happy she moved back here, the effects of being back in her home was already showing.

Lucy didn't bother knocking on the door as she walked in, Wendy and Mest wouldn't have mind and always told her to just walk in whenever. She started looking around the house with a smile on her face.

"Cora! Cora I'm here! Where are you Cora?" She sang lightly creeping through the halls.

She popped her head into the living room and her smile immediately fell as she saw charcoal eyes staring back at her. These weren't her son's eyes though, but someone elses. Cora turned from the video game he was playing with his father and stood up, running over and hugging his mother's legs.

"Mommy! I missed you!"

It was the end of the world. The world was ending right now. Lucy was going to die right now, she didn't feel as if she was dying though. Natsu felt like he was dying right now, but he was still managing to breath and blink and... stay alive.

"Lucy, you're a little late. Would you and Cora like to stay for dinner?" Wendy asked standing up from the couch.

Lucy looked right at her and Wendy looked right back, the two of them having an inner conversion.

 _I'm going to kill you._

 _This was only to let you meet him again since last night didn't go so well._

 _You're dead._

 _You should be happy I set up this opportunity for you._

 _You broke your promise!_

 _You'll thank me later._

"Misty, come help Papa with dinner." Mest said picking his daughter up.

"Come on Cora, we're leaving." Lucy said tugging Cora aside.

No one tried to stop her as she left and that hurt Lucy a little bit. She didn't know what to expect now that Natsu saw her, saw him, spent time with him and finally discovered that she had his child. He didn't react at all... so did that answer that? Did he just not care? Did he not want them in their life?

"Mommy?" Cora asked.

"What is it baby? Did you have fun today?"

"That man picked us up instead of Uncle Mest, he taught me how to ride a skateboard and bought me ice cream."

Lucy blinked, "really? Was that fun?"

"Yeah, a little. I'm still not good, but I like the skateboard. Can I get one?"

"Sure baby, whatever you want... did that man, um Uncle Natsu? Happen to say anything to you?"

"Like what?" Cora asked.

"Anything strange you'd like to tell me."

"I don't think he recognized me as his son, he didn't treat me special at all. He did ask about you Mommy, he asked who my parents were. I didn't tell him though, are you proud of me?"

"Oh baby, I love you so much." Lucy knelt down and pulled Cora into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never meant to keep your father away from you, but I never knew if he wanted you or not and was only trying to protect you Cora. I'm so sorry for that, I'm sorry for making you think that he was a bad man and he hurt Mommy. I'm so sorry, but your father isn't like that at all. You know that now, right? You saw how nice Daddy was." Lucy asked.

"Yeah, he was okay." Cora nodded.

"I'll tell you all there is about Daddy if you want me to Cora, anything you want at all. I won't keep anything away from you and don't worry, it won't make Mommy cry or sad. These are happy memories Mommy has that she treasures very dearly."

Cora nodded his head again. He was quiet for a bit before he finally whispered, "how did you meet him?"

Lucy smiled gently as she picked Cora up, carrying him home as she started their story.

"Well you see Mommy was just a junior in high school. I was walking to meet up with my friends when Daddy all of a sudden reached out and grabbed my hand. Mommy was so shocked and scared, she didn't know what was going to happen, but Daddy had the nicest smile on that made Mommy feel all relaxed and safe... hold on a second, wait... actually, scratch that, that was actually the second time Mommy met your father. The first time was when I was walking to my dance class and he was skate boarding down the road. I was looking at my phone and he wasn't looking at me, so we completely passed each other, but then all of a sudden I heard a crash and saw your father upside down lying in some trash-"


	22. Chapter 22

**BlackLynx17: I can live on bread and cheese! And only on that? Yeah. So can a rat.**

* * *

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 22**

* * *

"You're friends with Lucy?"

Wendy paled a little; in the background she could hear Mest telling her he told her so, but wasn't actually able to hear it since he quickly left the room with their daughter just leaving her inside of here. She knows he was close by though, just in case Natsu completely flipped out and started wrecking things.

"Yeah Natsu."

"For how long?"

Wendy gulped, "since she's moved back? A week after she's moved back?"

"I can't believe this."

"You don't know the full story Natsu, that's why you're angry."

"I don't know the full story, enlighten me then Wendy? Tell me, is the full story that she left me for some other man and had a child with him?! That she's moved back and is living happily with him and their son! That you made me take care of him all day knowing that he was hers! What the hell was going through your mind Wendy?!"

"Tone it down!" Mest called from the other room.

"Natsu, it's not like that at all."

"I can't believe you, not one bit. I thought you were my friend Wendy, but it seems that I was wrong. My God, my God she- she- she-"

He was crying. He felt tears sliding down his cheeks and he couldn't understand the reason. He could actually, all this time he wondered why she left and it was because of a different man, a man she was probably with right now tucking in their child away. Cora... that was her son. Now that he knew he saw the similarity, and everything else must have been the father's. A different man's... the lucky bastard.

"Natsu, go to her-"

"You've done enough damage to me today Wendy, you've done enough. Don't expect anymore favors from me in a while." Natsu growled walking passed her.

He didn't bother saying bye to everyone as he simply left, jumping on his board as soon as he was outside and skating away. He was too pissed to go back home to Lisanna, she would know something was wrong and if he told her about another women she would certainly get pissed. He didn't want to go to Erza's place either in fear of how many others knew about this secret like Wendy and Mest did. Where else was left?

His parents home.

Natsu started skating there, not being back once since he's come back home. He's certainly called them and told them about visiting, but he finally did and arrived right outside of the gates. He threw his board on the lawn and pulled out his keys, unlocking the door and walking right in.

"Mom?! Dad?! It's me Natsu, I"m home and spending the night!" He called out.

"Natsu?! Welcome home honey! Are you hungry? Do you want any food?!" He heard his mother call.

"No! I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow morning though! Good night!" Natsu said, running upstairs to his room without even hugging them.

He slammed the door behind him and collapsed on his bed, his heart and head battling and racing against each other. He was mad, more than mad, pissed, and even jealous that Lucy, his Lucy, was with someone else, had been with someone else and had a child with someone else. He was her first everything and now he was her nothing. He shouldn't be caring, he hated her, he was supposed to hate her. He had reacted perfectly the first time they met, but the second he hadn't been able to say a thing. He was supposed to have moved on but in all reality... he hadn't moved on at all.

He was still stuck, waiting at that bus stop for her to come back. Why? Why did she go? Why did she do this to him? Natsu didn't understand, he didn't understand at all. He thought of them in love, he truly believed she loved him. Why did this happen though? Why wasn't he here with her? Why was she with someone else? Why? Why? Why?!

"Natsu?"

"Dad, I'm really not in the mood to talk right now." Natsu grumbled against the pillow.

"I know son, I know... there's something I need to give you though." Igneel said, coming inside of the room anyway.

He walked over to his son's bed and sat down next to him, placing a hand on his knee.

"I did something... something that at the time I thought was right, but now realized was very wrong."

"What on earth are you talking about Dad?" Natsu asked.

"Here Natsu, these are yours."

Natsu finally looked over to see what his father was talking about; all he saw was an old shoe box. He leaned up off his bed and raised his eyes as he stared at the thing.

"What? Some old pairs of shoes?"

"No Natsu, you idiot," Igneel chuckled at this crucial moment and took the lid off.

Natsu saw letters, dozens of letters, so many it nearly filled the whole box up. He reached and picked one up, seeing his name scrawled on in elegant handwriting. He looked at the sender and the letter slipped from his fingers.

"Why-why- why do you have these? These are mine! These were meant for me! Why do you have them?!" Natsu started yelling as he snatched the box away.

"Like I said before I thought it was the right thing to do at the time, now I know it wasn't though. I'm sorry son, I truly am. I'll leave you alone now to yourself." Igneel frowned standing up.

He left the room without another word and Natsu was left alone in his room. He picked up the box and tossed all the letters on his bed, scanning and searching through all of them. All of them were for him, all of them said his name. He looked at the dates and saw the years; three years worth.

All this time he thought she had forgotten him, all this time he thought she had moved on. All this time he thought she never tried to visit, contact him, write... but she had. She had. He hated her, resented her, thought up the most cruel things about her and talked so much shit... none of it was true though. She never forgot about him, ever. It wasn't his fault though, this wasn't his fault! He didn't know! How could he have know?! He didn't know!

Why on earth did he feel so guilty though right now?! Natsu picked up a letter and ripped it open, not caring about the date or the order the letters went in. He started scanning the letter and read her words, read her feelings, read her life.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _I miss you. I've lost count of the letters I've sent you and I don't even know if you're getting these or not. Are you simply mad at me for taking so long to write you back? Or have you been saving up to come visit and whisk me away? It's summer over here and really hot, so hot I can barely move. It's not like I could move in the first place with how big I've become. I felt him moving today, kicking my stomach. It was such a miracle I cried and I know you would have laughed if you would have been here._

 _I always think of you here, what you would be doing, what you would say if you were with me right now. My thoughts never drift away from you for more than a second before I'm laughing and crying over you. If you're coming for me Natsu, come soon. If you're mad at me, please forgive me. I miss you Natsu, I love you. I can't take care of this child alone, I'm so scared I don't know what to do. Please, please answer me. Come for me, please Natsu. I need you, our child needs you. Please. Please forgive me._

 _I love you. I'll always love you and I hope our little boy will look like you. Your wild salmon hair, your dark grey eyes, you're beautiful and loving smile. He'll be exactly like you Natsu in every single way... except I'm kind of hoping he'll have my good manners because let's face it, you're a slob. Anyways I've run out of things to say, so I'll write you again when I come up with more. Bye Natsu, I hope you're doing well._

 _Always yours,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

Natsu didn't know what to think of the letter. One part struck him as confusing and he couldn't wrap his head around it. His, him, baby, his baby, their baby. A sinking feeling appeared in the pit of his stomach and Natsu started ripping up more letters, reading more and more, everything she's ever written. More things about pregnancy, more things about the baby, more things about him; he found the first letter explaining how her father sent her away because she was pregnant with his child, another letter actually carried an ultrasound of their baby, the future letters had baby pictures of him and her, a few more pictures, each one in the back written a name.

Cora Dragneel, three months old.

Cora Dragneel, one year old.

Cora Dragneel, two years, eight months old.

Cora. The little blonde boy with the familiar eyes. His son. His son. He had a son. Natsu started looking through all the pictures again and found himself choking up inside.

She didn't leave him for another man or because she didn't love him, but because she was pregnant. She was disowned and sent away from her family and friends because of him.

She raised their child all alone after five years because he never found her, because he gave up on her.

She moved back here... she came back finally... to find him, to be with him.

And what did Natsu do when he first saw her?

"FUCK!" Natsu yelled jumping out of his bed.

He didn't care about the time at all and busted into his parents' room, flashing the lights on and off over and over again until they work up.

"What the hell is going on Natsu?!" Igneel roared from his slumber.

"I have a son! I have a five year old son I never knew about because you fucking never gave me her letters! She had to raise my son with no help for five years because you never fucking GAVE ME HER LETTERS!" Natsu yelled out.

Igneel flinched and looked down, feeling regret inside. He thought that something like that would be in those letters, which is why he gave them to Natsu in the first place. He couldn't help but want to meddle and help his son and daughter be together.

"Natsu, we know, it's late, go to sleep and we can talk about this in the morning." Aiko said half asleep.

"You know? What the fuck do you mean you know? What the hell Mom?!" Natsu yelled out.

Aiko sighed out heavily while Igneel paled.

"Aiko-"

"This is your fault Igneel, it shouldn't matter anymore since Natsu's knows now. We've known about Cora for weeks Natsu; Lucy came by and introduced us and we've been spending time and even babysitting him."

"What the fuck Mom?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because Lucy wanted to tell you herself so we had to respect her wishes and wait. Your father on the other hand couldn't wait, could you dear? Now look what you've done. It's four-thirty in the morning right now and he's about to blow a freaking casket." Aiko growled.

"I can't believe this, I can't believe this! You had no right to do that to me, he's my son!"

"We had every right! We're your parents and Lucy was the one who raised your son without your knowledge for five years! We had to respect her wishes!" Aiko yelled out.

"I had no idea about him though because you guys never gave me her letters!"

"That's because you got arrested by her parents! They threaten to lock you up for good Natsu if you ever saw her again so of course we hid the letters! Because if we hadn't you would have gone up there to see her and gotten arrested!"

"Still! This is so screwed up! My life wasn't supposed to be this way! I was supposed to have her! I was supposed to be with her and now- now! AHHHHH!" Natsu started crying out.

He collapsed on the floor and started straight out bawling tears. Aiko cursed her motherly instincts and got up from the bed, walking across the floor and pulling her son into a hug.

"There, there Natsu, there, there."

"It's not fair Mom, it's not fair. I love her, I love her so much and everyone took her away from me. I waited for her for so long and now it's too late, it's too late. I can't do anything, I can't-"

"Natsu, you little fool, of course it's not too late. Lucy came back here, didn't she? She moved back here, didn't she? She came back Natsu because she still wanted to see you, because she wanted for you to be in her and her son's life. It's not too late Natsu, just because you weren't there for Cora's first five years doesn't mean you can't be there for his next five years or even more years than that. You can still make this right Natsu, you can still go to her. If you listen and explain, if she listens and explains, I'm sure the two of you can get back what you lost before."

Natsu started sniffed, "really Mom?"

"Of course baby, have I ever been wrong? Maybe not now, definitely not now, and not early in the morning either because Lucy has work and Cora's at school, but in the afternoon I know they're free. Meet up with her then and not a minute sooner, talk with them. Figure everything out, but until then I want you to go to sleep and clean yourself up the next day, okay? Just because you're a wreck right now doesn't mean you have to smell badly."

"Thanks Mom, thanks a lot." Natsu whispered.

"Of course Natsu, now go to bed. If you ever come in barging this early in the morning again I'll kill you."

Natsu sniffed and wiped his tears away, nodding at his parents and apologizing as he returned to his room. He gathered up all the letters and put them back into the shoebox, placing it right beside him as he laid down in bed. He kept looking over the pictures, of Lucy, of Cora, over and over again, tracing his fingers over them, trying to memorize everything little detail.

His mother was right, just because he wasn't there before doesn't mean he couldn't be there now. He made a mistake, people do that, Lucy's made mistakes too. Hopefully now though the two of them could fix these mistakes. He still loved her, more or less was irrelevant, because love was still filled in his heart for her. Now there was a new love though, a deep love growing for the son that he had never gotten to known.

He did know him though, if only a little. He was bad at skateboarding and really quiet, but he seemed kind and absolutely loved strawberry ice cream. Natsu smiled at the baby picture of Cora before finally turning off the lights, closing his eyes as he willed for tomorrow to come sooner.

Behind his eyelids he saw him, his son and her mother. The two smiling, laughing, happy with him right beside them.


	23. Chapter 23

**SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 23**

* * *

He remembered this area, this neighborhood. He no longer lived here, he still lived in the poor area not as good as Lucy's, but a bit higher up and safer than here. He could have lived in the rich neighborhood if he wanted, he could have certainly afforded it now that he was a rock star, but Natsu didn't want to forget himself. He didn't want to forget his roots, forget where he came from and what inspired his music.

He never wanted this type of life for Lucy; he always wanted to give her the best, what she wanted, what she deserved. He never thought she'd ever be reduced to living like this, living here in his neighborhood, her and his son. He envisioned them in a nice home in the suburbs, close to the park and Erza's house, maybe even Erza's house renovated so they could have their privacy from her and their other friends. This was going to be the first thing to change; as soon as they made up he was going to move them out of here immediately.

Natsu looked at the address again his mother wrote for him on a piece of paper and walked into the apartment building, going up to the third floor room 313. He started knocking on it, butterflies in his stomach. The last time they saw each other he was an ass, so obviously he was going to apologize first. Over and over until she smiled and/or forgave them. After that he didn't know, but somehow they were going to make it work. They were going to make up and then, and then...

Natsu started knocking a little harder, wondering if she was there or not. He's been out here for a few minutes and nothing has been happening at all. Should he come back? No, no, he wanted to see them now. He would wait, sit here, wait all day and all night if he needed to in order to see his-

The door opened up a bit and an eye peeked out from it, some spiky blonde hair as well. Natsu blinked and leaned down, a smile appearing on his face as he looked at him, looked at his son. So much like Lucy, so much like her, but he also saw himself too. This was his son, he was his.

"Hey, hello Cora, remember me?" Natsu asked kneeling in front of him.

Cora blinked softly and nodded his head, "Uncle Natsu."

"Good, good, that's right! Uncle Natsu, but not really uncle," Natsu mumbled knowing a secret he didn't know.

Cora did know though and nodded his head again, "I know, you're my father."

That was unexpected; Natsu blinked and flinched back a bit from that sudden surprise.

"You-you-you-"

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be here right now Mr. Natsu. Leave." Cora said slowly closing the door.

"Wait!" Natsu yelled pushing it back open.

It didn't open farther than a peek, the lock chain still attached to the door. Cora took a step back and out of arms way just in case his father tried to grab him.

"You know who I am? Lucy told you? Your mother? Where is she? I need to speak with her!"

"No, I don't want that. Mommy said it was my choice to have you back in our lives or not and I choose to not. We don't need you father, not after everything you put Mommy through. You make Mommy unhappy, you caused Mommy pain and you're still doing it even now. I don't want a person who hurts Mommy in our lives. We're living just fine without you and we'll continue to do the same, just me and Mommy. Now leave." Cora glared, running into the door.

It slammed closed against his weight and Cora quickly scurried to lock it back up before Natsu tried to open it again. Natsu wasn't trying to though, he was frozen, paralyzed kneeling in front of the door. All this time he was worrying about Lucy, about her hating him and not forgiving him, not once thinking or realizing that Cora wouldn't be so forgiving either. He just thought, he didn't think Cora would be old enough to make his own decisions like that or even realize what would be going on. He did though, he knew exactly what was going on... smart, just like his mother.

"Cora! Cora I'm not here to hurt you or your Mom anymore! I'm here to make everything all better! I'm sorry Cora! I'm sorry things happened this way! I'm sorry-"

"N-na-Natsu?"

Natsu paused in his speech and turned his head, his eyes widened when he saw Lucy. He really saw her this time, not barely as he growled and snapped at her. She was taller than she used to be, if only by an inch, and her hair was much longer and brighter looking. She looked mature, but not like a mother, not that she had a five year old son. She had on some ripped up jeans and a black tank top, Natsu smiled looking at that, holding one bag filled with groceries while her other hand had a-

"Is that a skateboard?" Natsu asked.

Lucy blinked and looked down in her hand; she giggled a bit and looked back up at him with sad eyes, but there was a smile on her face.

"He really does take after you; asked me to buy him one immediately after he skated with you."

"Lucy..."

"I don't know how you found out, but I guess that's a good thing for me. Would you like to come inside? We have a lot to discuss I believe." Lucy said walking over.

Natsu's gentlemen instincts kicked in and he ran over, grabbing her groceries from her. Lucy thanked him softly before pulling out her keys, heading over to the door.

"I tried to before, but it seems your son wants nothing to do with me." Natsu said beside her.

Lucy paused for a second and sighed, "yeah... it seems I wasn't as skillful as I thought I was when I cried over you. Sorry about that, I didn't mean to make him hate you... don't worry though, I'll take care of it."

Lucy tried opening the door and found the chain, "Cora? It's Mommy, open up please!"

She closed the door and heard him running seconds later, the door opening up wide as he ran out the room and straight to her legs. He wrapped them in a hug before pulling away, gasping at the present she had in her hands.

"Is that for me?"

"Well you wanted a skateboard and you know Mommy, I always get things done."

"Thanks Mommy! I love you so mu-... I thought I told you to leave." Cora frowned looking at Natsu.

Natsu frowned right back, including Lucy as she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him inside. Natsu didn't know if he should follow, but after a second he did and closed the door right after him. He remembered living in an apartment like this before when he first started out on his own, except instead of two people it was four. He didn't like this, not one bit. Natsu frowned as he walked into the kitchen, placing the bag of groceries on the table.

He looked around for the others and saw Lucy walking into a room and closing it right after. He walked over a bit, planning on listening in, but ultimately decided to sit down on the couch and wait. It took a while before Lucy came walking back in, sighing out loudly as she walked over and hopped on the couch next to him.

"Alright, one thing at a time Natsu. You know, I was so nervous talking to you which is why I waited so long to tell you the truth about Cora, but right now I don't feel nervous. I feel like we're two old friends catching up with each other."

Natsu couldn't control himself any longer. He did what he's wanted to do since he first saw her at that bus stop again and leaned over, smashing their lips together as he pulled her face over to his. Lucy's eyes widened, not believing how fast and hard her heart was beating right now. She had dreams about these lips every night, could only imagine the feeling of kissing him again, and now that it was really happening... she pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but just Lucy... I'm still in love with you." Natsu confessed, running his hands through her long hair.

There was a pure look of bliss on Lucy's face as a few stray tears fell out the corner of her eyes, "I love you too Natsu."

"I'm sorry about everything that happened! I'm sorry about everything I've done to you and I'm sorry about, just fucking everything! I didn't go looking for you, I didn't get your letters, I couldn't find you, but I waited! I waited for so long for you Lucy and I'm sorry I gave up! I'm sorry I didn't wait longer!"

"I'm sorry too Natsu, I never expected for any of this to happen. I- I-... I've been through a lot, which I'm sure you have too. So, Fairy Tail, famous band, huh?" Lucy asked with her eyebrows raised.

"What happened Lucy?"

Her eyes lowered lightly, "so just straight into it, huh?"

"I got your letters, Dad finally gave them to me and I read them all. I didn't- I couldn't believe- I'm sorry."

Lucy reached out and held onto Natsu's hand, squeezing it tightly. "So you know about my father kicking me out, yes? I'm pretty sure I explained everything in them, living with my grandmother, having Cora, being disowned, my grandmother bless her heart taking care of us. I finished up high school with Cora as a baby and then went to college; it was hard, but I was able to graduate and get my teaching degree. After that it was only a matter of time before I moved back to Magnolia. I worked as a dance instructor over in Era for a few months, getting experience, before finally being able to come and move back here. That's pretty much been everything."

"But it's not been everything. Lucy, why? Why did you keep him? Why did you make your life so difficult for me? I'm sorry I ever talked to you, I'm sorry I put you through all of this and have you result to living here! I ruined your life Lucy! Why the fuck aren't you mad at me?! Why the hell do you still love me?!"

"It's just because of that, I love you Natsu. I love you so of course I would love our baby and I didn't give him up. I didn't try to take the easy route out because, well because I was up to the challenge I guess. I don't know Natsu, all these years though I've never forgotten about you and I've never been able to move on from you. If you want to know everything, I'll tell you everything. We're both finally here now, we're talking. I've forgiven you for your mistakes because now I know that you weren't entirely to blame for them. We're okay, we're alright now."

"Lucy," Natsu whispered, his voice breaking.

"Cora on the other hand is a total different matter. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I was afraid that you had moved on, that you wouldn't want us in your life. Is that true though? I need to ask, you're famous now and have this whole life going for you. You've finally made that and I don't want to ruin any of it. Do you want Cora, Natsu? Do you want him? Us in your life? Because if not, that's alri-"

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Of course I want him! Of course I do! Lucy he's our son! Our son! My God, we have a baby together. We're together!" Natsu started chuckling.

Lucy giggled lightly, smiling at his smile. "I'm happy to hear you say that, real happy Natsu."

"A son, a son... but why Cora?"

"Well I was pondering on what kind of names you would give him, we never really talked about kids while we were dating, and I was reading this one book where the main characters name was Cora and it just... fit."

"Cora... I like that. You don't have to worry about anything ever again Lucy, not one bit. I'm going to take care of you now, take care of you both. I'm here for you both."

He squeezed her hand and saw it, saw it all. They would be together again, and so would Cora. He would learn to love Natsu, he would forgive Natsu and get the father he should have always had. Lucy smiled hearing such things, so unbelievably happy right now that everything she ever dreamed about was coming true. It couldn't have all been this easy though, it simply couldn't. Lucy's hand slowly slipped away from Natsu's and she stood up.

"You still want me Natsu?" She asked.

"That's a stupid question, I never stopped wanting you Lucy. My heart is still frozen at that bus stop, still waiting for you to come back... and you finally have. I want to be with you like before, forever, even marry you if you'll have me. It's only the right thing to do, if your father didn't send you away, if he hadn't had kicked me out and that dinner would have gone along as planned, as soon as you told me about your pregnancy I would have gotten down on one knee and proposed, of course after fainting though."

Lucy smiled to herself, "yeah, that sounds like you. The big tough skater boy fainting though, huh? Not so much."

"Even punks and skaters get so shocked they faint Luce."

Luce... Lucy took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I know you're with someone else Natsu."

Natsu blinked, "what are you-" He froze and stopped talking when he remembered, remembered that he was with someone else, that he did have a girlfriend, a girlfriend he's been dating for two years now, a girlfriend who he loved.

"You just got caught up in all of this-"

"I love you more Luce, I choose you. Is that why you're still scared? Is that why you're so distant? Of course I'd choose you, you're the mother of my child Luce."

"If Lisanna was the one with the baby though Natsu, if everything was the same and I returned back here baby less and Lisanna was pregnant right now, could you say the same thing? Could you still choose me?"

"I don't see how that matters."

"It matters because I don't want you to only be with me because of Cora! Yes I want you in his life! Yes I still want to know you, but I'm in love with you. I don't think you know what that means when you say it back to me."

"Lucy, it was always you. I knew it from the minute I saw you, from the minute I stared at you upside down lying in garbage, that it was you. I'm not lying, I'm not simply saying things for you to stay with me, if your scenario was true then we'd work it out, I would still choose you over Lisanna because-... wait a second... how do you know Lisanna?"

It was such a beautiful confession until he brought up that name; Lucy pouted lightly and started hugging herself as she glared at nothing.

"I know her, we were best friends once upon a time. I'm pretty sure I've mentioned her to you before, she was one of my two best stuck-up friends."

"Are you shitting me right now?"

"No, it was Lisanna and Yukino. I tried not to talk about them when I was with you, but a while ago I found out Lisanna was the girl you were dating and just got so mad, you wouldn't believe. I mean I told you about all that shit I got from her because I was dating a punk skater, you, and yet here she is sprouting all these things about loving you when she told me that you were nothing, below us, simply using me for status and money. I couldn't believe that, ugh it gets me angry thinking about her."

This was all such a shock to Natsu, but the biggest one had to be the fact that Lucy was acting and sounding very, very-

"Are you jealous of Lisanna?"

Lucy flinched and turned her head up, "no!"

"You are, you really are! Hahaha, that's hilarious! You know I've never seen you jealous before, ever the whole time we were dating. This is interesting, I like this jealous you."

Lucy walked over with a glare and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow, it's no wonder Lisanna was the first girl I dated again after you. She reminded me of you, you know, and acted like you too. Stuck-up. If it makes you feel any better I never, we never... you were a real hard girl to get over Luce. I've never been with any of my fans or had one-night stands with anyone, and when I started dating Lisanna still the most we did was kiss and it's been two years. Not to say she stopped me, I mean she did with all this stuff about saving herself for marriage and shit, not to say I wanted too! I mean some drunk nights you're lonely and-"

"Natsu, you're just digging a deeper and deeper hole for yourself right now."

"Right, shit, I'm sorry."

"I get it what you're trying to say though. I, there was no one else after you. You were my first and my only, still my only. You really made me fall for you hard Natsu."

Natsu smiled and lifted his arms up to pull Lucy into a hug. She fell into his chest and laid there while Natsu placed his chin over her head.

"How is this going to work again? Do we continue like nothing ever happened? Or do I need to take you out on a first date again? Chucky's still around, I'm sure we could go right now and really start to catch up in details... maybe Cora could come along too? We could start to bond a bit?"

"As much as I would love to pretend nothing ever happened Natsu, Cora is here as a result of everything happening and my first priority is him, even above you. Dating and starting over would be a bit easier for me, but for Cora... I'm not going to make him do anything he doesn't want Natsu. He told me that he doesn't want you around, and I know I'm to blame for that, but I'm trying to let him have the chance to know you. If he doesn't want you Natsu, if he still denies you then- then... I don't see how this might work out."

Natsu's face fell, "you can't be serious right now, can you Luce?"

"I'm sorry, but I am. Cora comes first."

"And I agree with that, but we love each other!" Natsu yelled out.

"Yeah, we do, and I'm sure Cora will love you too once he has the chance too. Give me a second right now, I'm going to go check and see if he's up for this first step." Lucy said walking away.

She walked over to her room and opened the door, spotting Cora lying on the bed hugging his skateboard while he listened to loud music and glared at the wall. He wasn't happy with her asking to speak to his father alone, not one bit. Lucy sighed as she walked over and sat on the bed, brushing his hair back and pulling the earphones out.

"Is he gone?"

"No, he's still there. We've talked though and made up, I've forgiven your father. It wasn't his fault you know."

"I know, it was my grandparents fault. Still in the stories Prince Charming never stops and always finds the Princess, but father didn't do that. I wouldn't have stopped looking for you Mommy."

"Thanks baby, that means a lot to me. So you don't want to try and know Natsu, right?"

"No, he hurt you too badly and I don't want to give him the chance to hurt you again."

"Just because he hurt me Cora doesn't mean he'll hurt you. You spent time with him, you told me yourself that he was nice."

"Whatever," Cora mumbled.

"Hanging out with him won't make Mommy sad or angry, actually it would make Mommy very happy because that's what she always wanted. For you to have your father baby."

"I don't need him."

"You don't know that for sure Cora, you don't know that for sure. I'm not saying you have to love him, I'm not saying you have to allow him to be in our lives forever. I just want you to take a chance and try to know him, get to know him, and if you still don't like him then he doesn't have to be with us."

Cora leaned up immediately right there, "really?"

He thought Father would take Mommy away, he thought Mommy was going to go with him and get hurt all over again, he thought he wouldn't be chosen, but he was all wrong. Mommy was telling him the truth, she'd never lie, and she was nodding her head while smiling as she told him.

"You're my number one Cora, more than anyone else. Whatever you need I'll do for you. If you don't like Natsu, we don't need him. We survived just well without him on our own."

Cora's happiness slowly faded, although it was still there. His Mommy was acting strong right now, but he saw the way her eyes slowly dimmed and how sad looking they got. Mommy really loved father and she really wanted to be with him, and just because Mommy loved Cora more, didn't mean she stopped loving his father. Even now he was continuing to hurt her, only this time Cora was hurting her as well. He had a thick frown on his face as he knew what he needed to do, even if he didn't like it.

"Thanks Mommy, I love you. I'll... I'll try." He whispered.

"Thanks baby; Natsu wanted to know if you wanted to go get some food right now? The three of us?"

ALREADY?! Cora's eyes widened, so soon?!

"I guess that answers that, I'll go tell him no." Lucy smiled standing up.

"Will you go without me?! With him!?" Cora yelled out in a panic voice, reaching out for her hand.

"Of course not baby; Mommy was going to kick him out right now and then order chinese food for us for dinner."

"Really?" Cora gasped.

"Yes really, I told you you're my number one Cora. All your priorities come first and I know this is sudden, so I'm not going to push you. I never will; whenever you want to hang out I'll allow it, whenever you don't I'll send him packing. Me and you baby vs. the world, remember?"

When did his mother get to be so cool? Cora was smiling so brightly it didn't make Lucy feel as bad anymore for hurting Natsu. She brushed his hair back and placed kisses all over his face before walking back into the other room, seeing Natsu in the kitchen putting her away her groceries.

"So we going?" He asked.

"No, I actually have to ask you to leave Natsu. It's just going to be us two tonight."

Natsu's face fell, "really?"

"He needs time Natsu, and you know what? He said he'd give you a chance, a try, he's going to try, but we can't rush him into this. Don't worry at all though Natsu, because he has a skateboard now. He's going to need a teacher and between you and me I don't remember how to skate. So I was thinking since there was no school tomorrow that Cora and I could head to the park and play? And maybe someone, oh I don't know who is a master at skating, could meet us there and help?"

Natsu smiled lightly, getting the message, "what time?"

"Around 2, he doesn't wake up until noon. Another trait he got from you."

"Lucy, no sane person wakes up at 8'o clock every morning, better yet, no sane person wakes up before noon. You're insane." He teased.

Lucy started laughing and walked over, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I really do love you though and I really have missed you. You have no idea how happy I am to have you here right now."

Natsu closed his eyes as he hugged her back, "me too Luce, me too."

Their embrace went on for a few minutes, Cora peeking from the door before closing it completely. Finally they parted and Lucy started walking him to the door, holding his hand tightly sad she had to let go so soon after she got him back.

"Is your job not paying well enough Luce? Do you need any extra cash? Because this place you're living in... yikes. I'll start working on moving you two out ASAP." Natsu grimaced as he looked around the room.

"Don't worry about that Natsu, we're fine here-"

"I don't want you to be fine, I want you to be comfortable and perfect and happy. I can take care of us now Lucy, just like I always promised myself I would do when we were younger. I couldn't wait to become famous so I could bring you back to your life of luxury."

Lucy smiled lightly as she ran her hand through his hair, "and I thought I told you I was always perfectly happy with just having you in my life?"

"I'm moving you out and that's final, Cora accepting me or not. You took care of our son for five years, these next five I'm going to take care for both of you so we're even and hopefully longer after that."

"I love you Natsu, I always have loved you regardless of rock star or skater boy."

"I know Lucy, I know. Don't worry about anything, I'll handle the Lisanna situation, I'll fix everything up for us and make Cora start calling me Daddy really soon. You won't have to worry about anything ever again."

Lucy smiled lightly and leaned up, gently kissing him goodbye.

"Safe trip, see you tomorrow," she winked in a whisper.

Natsu smiled and kissed her again, "I love you Luce. I can't believe this went so smoothly and perfect, we've really matured, haven't we? Well anyway, good bye. I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Natsu, don't get your hopes up too much... I can't wait either though. See you tomorrow."


	24. Chapter 24

**BlackLynx17: I'm so sorry. Please pray to God to give me strength to update because I've been really lazy and tired lately.**

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 24**

* * *

Cora rolled right over a bump and fell right off his board, landing on the ground. Lucy watched him from the bench across the park, holding herself back. She's been trying to enact tough love on Cora, stop babying him so he could grow up to be a tough and strong man. If she went over to pick him right now then he would never learn how to get up by himself... but if he started crying Lucy was running straight over. Forget that, if he started bleeding, if he just looked in her direction then-!

"Luce! Hey Luce!"

Lucy turned her head and saw Natsu skating over to her; he stopped right in front of her and got off the board, holding his arms out for her. Lucy smiled and stood up, hugging him real quick before parting and staring at him.

"You're a bit early." She smiled, checking the time.

It was only one-thirty in the afternoon right now and she told him two. Natsu smiled and started scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I couldn't wait really."

Lucy giggled lightly and sat back down, enjoying the shade she was in. It was hot outside and this wasn't how she planned on having her day off, but she'd rather be here then anywhere else watching the scene that was about to unfold. She could tell Natsu was looking around for him even though he seemed to keep his eyes on her.

"Cora's over there skating, he just fell over. Good luck." Lucy pointed.

Natsu turned his head and saw his son picking himself off the ground, dusting his jeans off before walking over to get his skateboard. He started riding over there and stopped in front of his board, picking it up and holding it out to him.

"Hey there Cora, nice looking board. Did Luce get that for you?"

"You were there when she gave it to me, weren't you?" Cora asked in an obvious tone.

"Oh yeah, hahahaha." Natsu laughed slowly, "anywhere here's your board back."

Cora took it and stared at Natsu, he frowned lightly and remembered his promise to his mother to try.

"Sorry, yes she did get me this. It's harder to ride than your board though." Cora said looking at the different boards.

"That's because mine is a cruiser, it has bigger wheels that just run over anything. Yours is the basic though, what I learned to ride when I was your age."

"You learned when you were 5?" Cora asked.

"Yeah, fell down a lot too, but luckily for you I'm here to teach you. Get back on, I'll show you some secrets and maybe you can even impress Lucy with a trick too." Natsu grinned.

Cora found himself smiling, even though he wasn't try to forgive the man. Or was he? He was, wasn't he? For Mom? Or maybe... for himself? Did he want a father? He was fine without him, but then again his Mommy had said that he might need a father and just not know it. Cora had to admit, having someone to teach him how to skateboard was a good thing. Even though her mother could have been teaching him this...

"Can Mom skateboard?" Cora asked.

"Um... she could when I was with her, but now? She told me she didn't remember how to, but I'm sure she'd feel it after skating again. She's really smart like that."

Cora nodded, "Mommy is smart, the smartest person ever."

Natsu started chuckling, "what about you Cora? Are you smart?"

"Yup! Not as smart as mommy, but much smarter than the other kids at school."

"That's good, that's good, I was one of the dumb kids so I'm happy you didn't inherit that from me."

Cora laughed lightly at his father's joke and then held out a hand. Natsu quickly grabbed it and helped him on the board, jumping on his too.

"It's all in the hips Cora, just lower them and keep your balance." Natsu instructed.

Lucy watched from her little seat with a camera in her hand, a huge smile on her face. So far so good, the two of them were trying and Cora has yet to come running back asking to leave. It was still early, but Lucy had a real good feeling about this. For the longest she's only dreamed of Natsu and Cora finally meeting, and now that it was happening right now in real life... it was like a dream come true.

* * *

"Um, so, I thought for today until your mother gets off work that we could hang out at my friend's house? How does that sound? Meeting all your Uncle's and Aunt's? Unless you want to do something else?"

Cora blinked up at Natsu and tilted his head, "do you go to work Natsu?"

"Uh yeah, I'm currently on break through from my tour. Um, I'm a musician in a band called Fairy Tail! We play rock music, has your Mom let you listen to that?"

"Not really, I mean she doesn't listen to it so I never really listened. Is it fun?"

"It's exciting! Head banging exciting! Oh I can't believe Lucy never taught you about rock, well that's what we're going to be doing today at Erza's house no doubt about it!" Natsu started laughing.

Cora didn't really get the joke, so he looked around for the bus. He saw it down the street and waved it over, tugging at Natsu's shirt when he didn't stop laughing. Natsu blinked and grabbed his hand, helping him aboard and paying the fare before finding seats.

"If you're a musician how come you don't have a car? Are you not famous?" Cora asked.

"Because cars are expensive and stupid, plus I like riding the bus better. I don't have to focus on the road and give all my attention to you." Natsu smiled down at him.

Cora smiled lightly back at him before looking at his hair, "we have the same spiky hair."

"Huh?" Natsu asked looked up at his hair, "oh, yeah, sorry you inherited that from me. Let me just tell you that it won't ever go down and I've tried everything." He laughed pressing his spikes down.

It spiked right back up though and this had Cora chuckling a little bit, doing the same thing with his hair. Natsu smiled, finally bonding with his son and actually getting progress. It's only been two weeks since their skate session in the park, two other times he's met up with Cora and Lucy. One time was at the skate park to really teach him some moves while the other was at Chucky's for dinner. Natsu couldn't believe it when Lucy told him that Cora had actually wanted him as a babysitter. He must have been doing something right... right?

"What are your friends like Natsu?"

Now if only he could start calling him Dad.

"Well you know Auntie Cana, Auntie Wendy, and Uncle Mest. Well they are all sort of like that." Natsu told him.

"Oh... I like them." Cora mumbled quietly to himself.

"Well I'm sure you're going to like everyone else too, come on. Our stop is up." Natsu said pressing the button.

Cora reached for his hand this time and the two of them walked off, Natsu having his other free hand in his pocket while Cora swung his free hand around in the air. The two of them stopped at an old, yet warm house right outside the gates. Cora blinked and stared at it, tilting his head side to side.

"It's looks like Grandma's house." He said.

"Mom's?" Natsu asked.

Cora shook his head, "my other grandma."

"Oh, well it is an old looking house. I've been coming here since I was about your age Cora, the owner of this house and I are best friends." Natsu told him opening up the gate.

Cora was amazed for a second; he was a little nervous to be meeting his father's best friend for what seemed like forever, so he squeezed his hand a little bit more tighter. Natsu opened up the door and started walking in, a grand smile on his face as he couldn't wait to introduce everyone to his son. As he walked in he noticed how dirty the home was... real dirty with old cans and clothes and trash everywhere... the place didn't smell right either and when he entered the living room he spotted most of his friends there drinking cold bottles and cans of beer.

This... this... this was not child safe.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu yelled out loud, scaring Cora along with everyone else in the house.

"Natsu?! What the-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD IN FRONT OF MY SON GAJEEL!" Natsu yelled pointing a finger at him.

Everything got quiet for a complete minute before it got real loud.

"YOUR SON?!"

Cora flinched and hid behind his father, away from all the prying eyes. Those who didn't know about that fact all stated heading towards him, Erza was the first though smacking everybody out of the way as she bent down to Natsu's knees.

"Did you just say son Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, Lucy had a kid with me. It's the reason why she left so suddenly, father didn't approve and all, everything's all good though. Cora, this is the best friend I was talking about. She works with me in our band, meet Erza."

Cora remembered his manners and came out from behind his father; he clenched his hands against his shirt to try and calm down as he quickly bowed towards the pretty lady.

"Pleased to meet you! My name is Cora!" He barked out.

Erza started giggling, "look at that hair, and those eyes, up. Definitely yours." She said ruffling his head.

Cora blushed a little bit and looked at his father for guidance, he was smiling down at him.

"Hello Cora, I'm your Auntie Erza. Would you like any cookies or ice cream? Anything you want at all, I'll go and whip it up for you." She told him.

Cora blinked, "pizza... please." He whispered hiding back behind Natsu.

Erza started giggling once more, along with a few others who noticed that. "Pizza it is! Jellal, be a dear and call up Chucky's please!"

"On it!" Jellal called from the couch, pulling out his cellphone.

"Cora! Cora hi!"

Cora turned his head to the familiar face of, "Misty!"

He ran over and the two of them hugged.

"I was coloring! Want to join me?!" She asked smiling.

Cora nodded his head and she dragged him over to the coffee table. Natsu noticed all the alcohol and smokes covering around the small coloring book and crayons in Misty's small corner and paled.

"Guys, I can't have my son around this environment. We really need to clean this place up." Natsu said.

"Finally! That's what I've been telling you all!" Wendy yelled out.

Mest sighed and shook his head, patting her head, "we know Wendy."

"Really? Because like just a few weeks ago you didn't give a rat's as-"

"And no more cursing around him either! I'm a father now and I don't want any bad influences around my son! So Gajeel! Get out!" Natsu said pointing to the door.

People laughed at that.

"What?! You're just a bad influence as me!" Gajeel yelled getting up from his seat.

"That's enough! No fighting in front of the children!" Erza yelled out.

Everyone flinched and stopped talking, staring right at her.

"Natsu's right! From now on my house is kid friendly and that's going to be effective immediately! So everyone get off your lazy as-... bums! And clean up my house OR ELSE I'M KICKING YOU ALL OUT!"

The speed everybody got up was frightening. Natsu started chuckling and walked over beside Erza, nudging her shoulder.

"Thanks for that Erz."

"You too Natsu."

"What?! But-"

"NOW!"

Everyone was hustling around cleaning up her house, something they all should have done ages ago. Erza nodded her head in approval before heading towards the couch, changing the television to cartoons.

"Snacks? Misty? Cora?" Erza asked.

"No Ma'm!" Cora flinched sitting up straight.

"Yes Auntie Erza!" Misty cheered with a smile on her face, used to her freaking out on people.

"I'll be right back you two." Era smiled walking off.

"Is she always that scary?" Cora whispered.

"Scary? No way! That's just how Auntie Erza shows her love! Don't worry Cora, you'll get used to it. Everyone here is like that!" Misty giggled.

"And that's considered... normal?" He asked.

Misty hummed and nodded her head, "super duper normal."

Maybe he would get used to it if he stayed here long enough. Cora... it's only ever been him and his mother, not counting Grannie. But now all of a sudden after moving he had all these friends, all these people in his life. At first he didn't mind being with just Mom because that's all he knew, but now... now Cora liked having people around him. He liked not being alone anymore, waiting for his mother to come home. He had other people to keep him company, Auntie Cana, Auntie Wendy, Uncle Mest, Pop Pop, Mima... Natsu... even his father... he wasn't the horrible man he always thought of him to be... he was actually not a bad man at all...

"Misty, what do you think of Natsu?" Cora asked, gripping his crayon so hard it nearly broke in half.

"Uncle Natsu? Again Cora? He's super cool and really nice! He always gets me whatever I want at the toy store and is always sneaking me cookies and candy before dinner! He's very funny and he's plays all my favorite songs on his guitar!" Misty exclaimed.

Cora nodded his head, smiling a little, "yeah... he is pretty cool."

* * *

"Did you have fun today Cora?" Natsu asked.

Cora looked up at his father and nodded his head a bunch.

"I thought they might have frightened you off, but I'm glad that wasn't the case."

"Can I come back again?" Cora asked lightly.

Natsu blinked before a bright grin appeared on his face, "of course you can! Anytime you want! I'm going to be around a lot more Cora and I'm going to be here for you and your mother and I'm not going to leave again! Not now! Not ever! So you don't have to worry about me hurting you or Lucy because that's the last thing I want to do, honest Cora. I love you guys."

Cora nodded his head, showing him he understood. This wasn't that bad... having a dad. Of course he wouldn't call him that yet, Natsu had a lot of making up to do, but Cora noticed the difference in his mother. She was happy, not to say she wasn't happy before, but she was really happy now. Nearly glowing. Everyday was brighter and more fun, the world seemed to be singing and it all happened after Natsu came back. To tell the truth it was nice having a father, someone there to talk to him and teach him boyish things. He's only met his father a handful of times, but it was enough times to Cora to know for sure that he wasn't a bad person. He just did a bad thing once, but if he was willing to make up for it, then Cora was willing to forgive him.

"Nat-"

"NATSU!"

Natsu flinched while Cora turned his head around to the voice that just called his father's name. He saw this tall lady with short white hair running towards them, her face red with a small glare and pout on it. Who was this lady? Cora tilted his head in wonder then looked up at his father for answers. His face was pale and Cora could hear him whispering something.

"Lis-lis-Lisanna?"

So his father knew this woman? Who was she? A friend? A best friend? Did Mom know about this? Natsu started squeezing his hand tightly before he took a step forward; what was that supposed to mean?

"Natsu! What the hell is the matter with you? Where have you been for the past two weeks?! I've been trying to call you! Why haven't you been answering any of my texts or come home even once?!"

Cora's hands when limp... come home? They lived together? But that meant, that meant- but no! His father loved his mother! He just heard it! He just heard Natsu say that right now! Who was this girl?!

"Lisanna, not now. I can't do this right now."

"You wouldn't have to be doing this right now if you hadn't cut me out of your life! What happened?! And who is this brat with you!?"

"Don't call him that!" Natsu raised his voice.

Lisanna flinched back, her eyes wide. She stared at Cora and he didn't like that, he didn't like her, and right now, he didn't like his dad either.

"I'll call you later Lisanna, actually call you later. I don't have time for you right now though. Come on Cora, let's go." Natsu said turning around.

"Natsu! What the hell is the matter of you?! Why are you treating me like this and whose kid is that?! Are you cheating on me?! Is that it?! I've been your girlfriend faithfully for two whole years and now all of a sudden you're just dumping me?! What happen to loving me?! What happened to being in love?!"

Natsu stopped, but it wasn't because of what Lisanna said, but because Cora had stopped walking.

"What's wrong Cora?" Natsu asked turning back to look at him.

"What is she talking about?" Cora asked, his eyes wide.

"Nothing Cora, grown-up talk. Come on, your Mom is waiting for us at home."

"What is she talking about?!" Cora yelled out loud.

Natsu flinched.

"Was she the one you left us for?! Is she the reason why you abandoned us?!" Cora asked, tears streaming down his face.

"No Cora, you don't understand. It's not like that!"

"No! No! Let me go! I hate you! I hate you!" Cora yelled at the top of his lungs, pulling his hand out of his grasp.

He started running straight down the street, away from his liar of a father and away from that wretched woman. Natsu's eyes widened as he started chasing after him.

"Cora! Cora come back! CORA! CORA WATCH OUT! THAT'S A STREET UP AHEAD!"

Cora was running and running and running, he went down a small dip and heard a loud sound. It sounded like a duck quaking, just like in the storybooks his mother used to read him. He wanted his mother right now, he wanted to be smothered with kisses and hugs. He wanted her stroke his head and tell him that everything was going to be alright, that everything was going to be okay.

"CORA! CORA! CORA!"

He couldn't believe that he almost forgave that man, he couldn't believed he allowed himself to think that having him around might actually be a good thing.

Cora really hoped his mother never found out about the other woman... he was sure she would cry.


	25. Chapter 25

**BlackLynx17: I was never going to have Cora get hit by a car, after that Lisanna part he was going to run home to Lucy and all this stuff was going to happen back at their house, but I got really bored and wondered why not? I haven't written a story where someone gets hit by a car before, let's do it in this one. So sorry about the heartattacks I gave some of you. This is the end though.**

 **Thanks for reading and thank you for loving and I hope I gave you a good enough ending! I'm not planning on writing anymore songfics, I actually think I'm almost done with my writing on fanfiction. I might actually start writing some real things that will one day make me famous and published hopefully.**

 **Also! I have a question for all those who draw on their computers and/or have a drawing tablet! Please message me, thank you.**

 **SKATER BOY**

 **CHAPTER 25**

* * *

Natsu was biting on his fingernails until they started bleeding, his legs hopping up and down as he waited for the results. He couldn't believe what had just happened, he couldn't believe what had happened countless minutes ago. His eyes were wide, tears ready to pour out at a moments notice, ignoring the whole world around him until he heard familiar clicks running down the hallway.

He turned his head over and slowly stood up, seeing the person he's feared to show up running over to him right now. Those tears finally fell as he saw the tears in her eyes as well.

"Lucy I'm so sor-"

He wasn't able to finish because right when she was close enough she balled her hand into a fist and punched him right in the face. Natsu fell back and started clutching at his nose, Igneel and Aiko going to his aid while Erza and Cana walked over and held Lucy back.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED NATSU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING OUR BABY!"

"I'm sorry Lucy, I'm sorry." He begged her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled at her.

Lucy pulled back and wiped her tears away, shooting a dark glare at Natsu. "I want you to stay away from us! Stay as far the hell away from us Natsu! If anything happens to him it'll be your fault!" She screamed before walking into the operating room, not giving a damn what any doctor had to say about that.

Natsu sat paralyzed on the floor, his father giving him a good shake while his mother ran her fingers soothingly through his hair.

"It's alright Natsu, she didn't mean it. Cora is going to be just fine." She whispered.

"It's my fault, I wasn't watching him, I let him run off. She's right, I don't deserve to be here." Natsu whispered to himself.

"Nonsense son, this was all an accident. Lucy will see that, she's just overemotional right now. Everything's going to be just fine." Igneel said helping him to a seat.

Nothing was going to be fine though, he had his one chance and blew it. It was his fault. He should have talked to Lisanna sooner, he should have had a tighter grip on Cora, he should have walked away from her sooner, he should have done so many things and yet he hadn't, he didn't, and now he didn't even know if his son was alright or not.

"I can't believe this," he whimpered clutching at his head.

Erza and Cana looked at each other before looking at their friend.

"This is real bad Erza." She whispered.

"I know, I'm going to go check in with the doctors. Watch them please." Erza said patting her shoulder before leaving.

Right when she reached the door it opened up, a doctor appearing from behind it. He blinked, nearly running into her, and apologized before fixing his glasses up.

"You were the family who brought in young Cora Dragneel, right?" He asked.

"How is he?!" Aiko asked.

"He's going to be just fine, the car slowed down just enough for the impact not to be too bad. He has a broken arm and a few cracked rips, scraps here and there, but we're expecting a full recovery from him. He was lucky."

"Can we go and see him?!" Igneel asked.

"The mother's asked that no one goes in, but I'm sure the father's will be fine. He's awake right now, but about to go to sleep soon so if the Father wants to go check on him then that'll be fine."

Everyone turned to Natsu, he shook his head though.

"I can't-"

"Dammit Natsu go check on your son! For us! Screw what Lucy says, you're worrying just as much as her right now!" Erza yelled picking him up by his collar.

Natsu stared in his eyes and slowly started nodding, slapping the sides of his face.

"This way if you will." The doctor said leading the way.

"I'll be back." Natsu mumbled before following him.

He was lead into the back, past the operating room and down a hallway filled with doors on both sides. He was led to room 1311, seeing Cora's name on the slot next to the door. The doctor nodded his head at it before excusing himself. Natsu just stood outside, hand on the door handle not really turning it. He heard laughter coming from inside of the room that finally woke him up and made him enter.

Lucy was a wreck, crying by his bedside, while Cora... he was the one laughing and chuckling as he petted her hair.

"I'm fine Mommy, really. Like Grannie always says you look ugly when you cry." Cora chuckled.

"No you don't, you don't get to make me feel better! I should be doing that to you! Cora!" Lucy sniffed looking up at him.

Cora gave her a weak smile, but Natsu knew he was forcing it. He was just trying to spare his mother's feelings... for how long had he had to play the man of the house? The man in Lucy's life? The burden that he shouldn't have bared, but Natsu instead... he really messed up.

"I'm really fine Mom, I don't feel a thing! And it was kind of cool getting hit by a car! How many kids can say that?" Cora started joking.

"Oh honey, you're so silly." Lucy sniffed, wiping her tears away.

Cora smiled at her and turned his head, freezing when he finally spotted Natsu. Lucy followed him and froze as well.

"GET OUT!" She screamed.

"I just wanted to see if he was fine Lucy!" Natsu told her, raising his hands up.

"NO THANKS TO YOU HE IS! GET OUT NATSU! GET THE HELL OUT OF-"

Lucy froze as she felt Cora grab her hand. She looked at him, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking straight at Natsu.

"I'm fine." Cora told him coldly.

Natsu sighed out a bit in relief, "Cora... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so-"

"No, Natsu... I shouldn't have ran. I'm sorry to have worried you, you too Mom. I'm sorry." Cora sniffed, looking down at his lap.

"It wasn't your fault Cora! It was mine entirely! I shouldn't have let Lisanna yell at me like that, I shouldn't have allowed you to hear that!"

"Cora, honey, it wasn't your fault! It was his and- wait a second, Lisanna?! Where did Lisanna come from?!" Lucy yelled out.

"You weren't supposed to tell her!" Cora yelled at his father, his eyes going wide.

Now his Mom was going to get all sad knowing that his father had abandoned them for another woman.

"Lisanna was the reason Cora ran, she came up to me and started yelling at me why I hadn't talked to her in ages."

"So this is all Lisanna's fault?! What was she doing there in the first place?! I thought you broke up with her!"

"I was planning on it, but I started hanging out with Cora and totally forgot about her! Honestly! I was so worried about getting Cora to like me that she was the last thing on my mind!"

"So this is still your fault!"

"I accept that it's my fault! I know I'm to blame here Lucy! And I'm sorry! I can never make up for that, I can't for putting you through all of this emotional trauma, so take whatever you want! I don't care! Take all my money, take my life, I'll give you whatever you want! Just please, please don't take Cora from me! Please don't separate us after we finally were able to meet! Please!" Natsu yelled out.

"Get out Natsu! I'm not playing at all!"

"Please Lucy! Please!" Natsu started begging, going on his hands and knees, bowing his head down to her.

"Wait! Mommy! Mommy!" Cora started calling out.

"What is it baby? Does it hurt? Are you alright?" Lucy started fretting over her son.

"You know about the other woman?" Cora asked.

Lucy blinked and Natsu slowly lifted his head up, just as equally surprised.

"What?" She asked.

"You know the woman Daddy left us for?" Cora asked again.

"Left you for? I didn't leave you Cora." Natsu said getting up.

Cora turned to him, "you didn't?"

"Of course not Cora, I didn't know you existed! I had no idea you were here on this earth or else I would have been there for you!" Natsu said walking closer to him.

"Really? So Mommy wasn't lying before to spare my feelings about you? Daddy didn't really know about me?" Cora asked turning back to Lucy, "why Mommy? Did you think I wouldn't want a Daddy?"

"No dear, things were complicated at the time."

"Well I want to know now! What happened?! Do I hate Daddy or do I love him?! Because I don't know Mommy! I don't know what I should feel!" Cora started yelling, tears running down his eyes.

"Cora!" Lucy started crying hugging him.

"Cora!" Natsu called out, reaching out to hug him as well.

"No, no! Stop it! Let me go! I want to know the truth!" Cora screamed out.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, the two of them sighing out.

"Cora... the truth... the truth was that your Daddy wasn't exactly a good guy." Natsu said softly.

Cora looked up at him, really listening.

"He hung around a lot of bad people, not to say we were mean people or did bad things, just... bad people that some people didn't like or respect. Lucy's family, they didn't like me very much, and I did something to your Mother that they will never forgive me for which is why they sent her away, sent you away from me." Natsu whispered.

Lucy sniffed while Cora nodded his head.

"I don't regret what I did, because we got you out of it, and I did look and wait for your Mother. I had no idea where she was though. Before I knew it five years passed and I had moved on, but I never forgot about your mother, I never forgot about you Lucy. And she, your mother, she never forgot about me either. I didn't know about you Cora because people kept hiding you, Lucy kept trying to tell me, but she was never able to until the two of you moved back here. Cora, I've always wanted to meet you. I've always wanted to know about you and spend time with you and I have never once not wanted you. I never once wanted to abandon you or anything like that because I love you, I love you son." Natsu cried, grabbing his hands.

"What about the girl? You love her?"

"She was only a replacement for your mother, because I got so lonely without her. Now that she came back though I wasn't with her anymore. I chose your Mother, I wanted to be with her. She's the one I really love and she's the one I want to be with, you two are the ones I want to be a family with."

Cora sniffed a little bit and nodded his head, "so it wasn't your fault you weren't there." He then turned to his mother, "and it wasn't your fault he never came."

Lucy and Natsu both stared at their son.

"So there's no reason we should be mad and there's no reason why we shouldn't be a family... right?"

"Cora," Lucy whispered.

"I love you Mommy, so very much, and I wanted to protect you from mean people like Daddy. I just wanted it to be the two of us forever, but you were right. It was nice having a Daddy and I liked spending time with Natsu. You love him and want to be with him and I like him and want to spend more time with him, and you Daddy, you want to be with us, right? I don't see why we shouldn't all get what we want."

"Cora." Natsu whimpered.

"Cora," Lucy cried.

"I forgive you Mommy and I forgive you too Daddy. Can we all be a happy family now?"

"Of course baby!" Lucy started crying now, hugging Cora close.

"I'm so sorry Cora, I'm so sorry. I love you so much." Natsu said hugging them both close.

This was the right thing to do, Cora knew that deep inside of his heart. Now not only would Mommy be happy, but Daddy too and everything was going to be alright now. Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

"Am I really allowed to go Mommy?" Cora asked, still confused on the matter.

"Of course baby, we're not going to be with the crowds though. We're going to be backstage so we don't have to deal with all the yelling and screaming fans." Lucy giggled zipping up his jacket.

She minded his cast still around his arm and made sure he was all snug and warm before standing back up. Cora tugged at his collar a bit, reaching for his action figure who loved rock n' roll that he got from his Daddy.

"Lucy! Come on! If I'm late Erza is going to bite my head off!" Natsu called from the doorway.

"We're coming!" Lucy giggled grabbing Cora's hand.

Natsu helped put on his shoes at the entrance while Lucy gave herself a check in the mirror before grabbing her purse.

"Are you sure I can go Daddy?" Cora asked lightly, still confused on the matter.

"Of course, you want to see where Daddy works, right?" Natsu asked with a grin.

Cora nodded his head.

"So you can go! And then tomorrow you and Mommy are going to go to Daddy's studio and you get to see all the cool things that's there and Daddy and friends are going to show you how we record and make music! You can even help Daddy write a new song and sing with me if you want, you and Mommy. We can even make it about Mommy if you want since we love her so much." Natsu chuckled.

Lucy snorted in the background, "and what would be the lyrics to that song? Our whole relationship was about me being with you, I'm with the skater boy and I do ballet? At least the lyrics will be original."

"Then that's what it'll be about, a skater boy and a girl I used to know that ended up my wife five years later." Natsu grinned at her lovingly.

He finished tying up Cora's shoes and patting his shoulder, lifting him up and over his shoulders. Lucy quickly calmed down from her blush before she followed the two of them out, heading to the driver's seat while Natsu and Cora both sat in the back.

"You're going to be so amazed Cora! Daddy is truly a genius when it comes to music! I hope you like it, and maybe even if your Mother doesn't mind, I can pull you onstage and we can both sing a song! Your favorite even!" Natsu started telling him.

"Natsu, he's in no condition to be standing in front of a bunch of drunken heavy metal punks." Lucy called from the front seat.

"Calm down Lucy." Natsu teased.

"Yeah, calm down Mom! I'm just fine!" Cora started laughing.

Lucy smiled lightly and quickly drove to the concert hall, parking in the special V.I.P. parking lot and helping Natsu unload their son and his guitar. He gave his wife a quick kiss before ruffling up Cora's hair.

"You two know where to go, right?" He asked.

"Yes! Now go, hurry before there is a riot!" Lucy giggled shooing him away.

"Good luck Daddy!" Cora waved at him.

"You know it, Daddy's going to rock! I'll see you two in the back!" Natsu yelled jogging away.

"See you later boy!" Lucy called after him.

"A lot of people love Daddy, huh?" Cora asked as the two of them started walking backstage.

"Yeah, but Daddy loves us the most." Lucy smiled at him.

Cora pouted lightly, "well I love Daddy more than them!"

"That's sweet honey, are you ready to see Daddy play? He's going to be amazing, just like he told you." Lucy giggled.

"Yeah!" Cora cheered following his mother.

He could hear the screaming and yelling of fans and heard Auntie Erza talking to all of them. He heard Daddy's voice right after, it light and happy and laughing.

" _HELLO EVERYBODY! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING, BUT MOST OF ALL, I WANT TO WELCOME MY SON CORA HERE! THIS IS HIS FIRST TIME SEEING HIS DADDY JAM ON A REAL STAGE SO LET'S HOPE I DON'T SCREW UP SO MUCH, AM I RIGHT?! CORA, SON, I LOVE YOU!"_

"I LOVE YOU TOO DADDY!" Cora yelled, not knowing if he could hear it or not.

Lucy smiled lightly and walked them to the side stage, the two having the perfect view of the band. Natsu turned his head to the side and winked at them before getting his guitar ready.

* * *

"Um Natsu? Are you sure I can be doing this right now?" Lucy asked, holding the headphones close to her ears.

Natsu sighed as he did the final tunes on his guitar, "yeah Lucy, for the final time yes. All this time is costing money, so just do your best babe."

"But you know I don't have a good singing voice!" Lucy whined.

Natsu groaned and started waving towards his son in the other room; Cora runs up to the mic and pushed the button.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Tell your mother she has a good voice so she can sing this song for us please."

Cora started laughing, "you have a great voice Mommy! You can do it!" He grinned shooting her a thumb's up.

"Aw, thanks baby! Alright, I think I'm ready to do this now. But if I suck then Erza has to sing your new song instead, alright? Will you do that for me Erz?" Lucy asked turning back to look at her.

"Of course Lucy, we will all be brutally honest with you. I promise." Erza said tapping on her pace.

"Alright then! Ready or not here we go! Hit it!" Natsu said and waited for the light to turn on before he started strumming on his guitar.

Lucy took a deep breath and looked at the lyrics in front of her, giving her baby a small wink before she started singing.

"He was a boy, she was girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?"

I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy, I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know.

I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy, I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know


End file.
